Girl Meets Devil Child
by TheOcean'sMage12
Summary: When a snow storm prevents the family to return to Philadelphia from Riley's birthday party, they must stay at the Cory and Topanga's house until the airports open. Meaning that, Jade, Eric's daughter, must go to Riley's school. But upon arrival, everyone at school seems to like Jade better than Riley. Even Maya, Farkle and Lucas. And what's worse, Riley is soon reported missing!
1. Prologue

Riley Matthews awoke in complete darkness. She couldn't see anything but pitch black. The air around her was cold. If she could have seen anything, she might have saw her breath. Riley felt as if her arms were tied behind her. She could wiggle her fingers and her toes. She could smell mildew and mould rotting. She could hear mice squeaking and something screeching, like metal rubbing up against metal. Riley could feel bugs crawling through and over her bare toes. Like spiders- no, maybe cockroaches. They tickled for a moment but then sunk their teeth into her skin. Riley screamed in pain and fear. Where was she? Why was she here? Riley had never wanted to see something, anything, so badly before.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Riley waited. Maybe someone had heard her. She waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. No one came. Riley was alone. The 13 year old started to cry. She just wanted to go home. Not being able to wipe away her tears, Riley shut her eyes and dreamed of when things were good.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. I only own the fake restaurant of Willy's and Miss Jade Matthews._**

_A week earlier..._

Saturday Morning

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Riley's big brown eyes shot open with excitement. The girl literally jumped out of her bed and with a huge smile on her face, Riley pressed the 'Snooze' button on her alarm clock. Riley pranced to her iPod dock that lie on the tippy-top of her dresser and shuffled to "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Riley raised the volume to highest setting and pressed 'Play'. With the song blaring, Riley started to dance like a crazy person, much like she had during Maya's guitar song, when her dad had the class do a project on the 1960's. Suddenly, Riley's bedroom door burst open, to reveal a tired looking Cory and Topanga. Riley shut off her dock.

"Jeez, Riley. We know it's your birthday and all, but blasting music at 7:00 in the morning is kinda pushing it." Cory groaned, rubbing his eyes.

That's right. Today, Riley Matthews was 13. Even though Riley was always a sweetheart, the now 13 year old found birthdays to be a day to let go and do anything. Within reason of course.

"Sorry, dad. I'm 13 now. Today, I'm gonna be completely rebellious. Like, today at Willy's, I'm gonna get a club sandwich WITHOUT the mayo. See! Total rebel!" Riley squealed.

"Okay. You have fun with that, honey. Breakfast will be on the table in 10 minutes. Get dressed and come down soon And Happy Birthday, sweetie." Topanga said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Cory added, before he and Topanga left, closing Riley's door.

As soon as her parents were gone, Riley ran to her closet and pulled out the outfit she had picked three months beforehand. A blue tank-top that read "Keep Calm Because I Love Everything" in black, black leggings, red shorts over top, a green army jacket and kick-butt awesome lace-up black climbing boots. Riley quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the kitchen. When she got there, she was met with a loud yell of "**SURPRISE!"**

Riley looked around her kitchen and saw her parents, Auggie, Maya, Farkle and Lucas standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Awww, you guys. Thanks." Riley gushed, feeling so loved.

"Sit down, sit down!" Maya said, walking up to the stair her best friend was standing on, looping her arm through Riley's and lead her to the table. When Riley sat down, Maya sat down at her right and Auggie sat at her left. Topanga placed a GIGANTIC tower of pancakes covered in chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, whipped cream, sprinkles and thirteen candles on top in front of her. The group sang "Happy Birthday" and Riley dug into her pancakes, once all the candles were removed. Topanga had made everyone else smaller portions of pancake, so they all ate too. Once all the plates had been cleared from the table, Riley started to open her presents. She'd get her parents presents tonight. At her big family party. She started with Auggie's present. It was a small blue box. Riley open the box to reveal a piece of paper with the words 'AUGGIE CARD' written on it in red crayon.

"What's this?" Riley asked, not in disappointment, but just curiosity.

"It's an 'Auggie Card'. You get to use it when I'm bothering you, and I'll go away. But, I bet you'll never have to use it." Auggie explained.

Riley smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Thanks, Auggie." she said.

Next was Lucas's present. It was a fairly large box, with green wrapping paper and a yellow bow. Riley tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a big brown cowgirl hat. Riley smiled.

"Now, we can both be Ranger Ricks." Lucas teased, glancing over at Maya, who smirked deviously.

"Hmm... Ranger Rick and Ranger Rachel... I like it." Maya said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Riley teased, walking over to Lucas. "Thank you, Lucas."

Riley was going to hug him, before Cory jumped in between them.

"OKAY! Isn't it Maya's turn to give Riley her present?" He asked.

Riley sighed and gave Lucas the "I'm sorry my dad's such a weirdo sometimes" look.

"Okay. Maya, you're up." Riley replied.

Maya smiled and handed Riley her gift. It was a large flat rectangle, covered in red wrapping paper. Riley tore the wrapping paper off and gasped at the sight before her. It was a painting of a hummingbird sucking nectar out of a big pink flower.

"Maya! It's so pretty! Thank you!" Riley squealed and tackled her best friend in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Riles." Maya said, returning the hug.

After the two girls pulled away, Farkle stepped forward with a small black box in hand. He stood in front of Riley and bowed.

"Your gift, m'lady." Farkle announced, handing Riley the box.

Riley let go of Maya. Farkle stepped back as he watched Riley open the box. Her face immediately broke into a smile.

"What is it? An engagement ring?" Maya joked.

Riley pulled a golden heart-shaped locket out of the box. The word 'Friends' was engraved in the front of it.

"I don't get it." Lucas stated.

Riley opened the locket and showed it to Lucas and Maya. There was a picture of the four of them inside, all with arms around each other, smiling happily.

"Farkle, that's... really... wow." Maya was at a loss for words.

"That's really sweet, buddy." Lucas said, placing a hand on Farkle's shoulder.

Riley went and hugged Farkle, only to have Lucas and Maya join the hug.

"I love you guys." Riley sighed.

Cory cleared his throat.

"Alright. Why don't you guys go down to Willy's and hang out for a while. Maybe go to the movies or something." The man said to the four children.

"But, be back here at 4:30." Topanga added.

Cory handed Riley fifty dollars.

"But, dad, I've already got money." Riley said, confused.

"Consider it a birthday privilege." Cory stated.

Riley sighed and hugged her father.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Riles."

* * *

><p>Riley and the gang was down the New York street in the brisk coldness. January was always so flipping cold in NYC. It was lightly snowing as the four walked. The already fallen snow crunched underneath them. Willy's was New York's newest restaurant. It was a grill, a bar and a sandwich shop mixed. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle entered with the scent of hamburgers and shawarmas blown in their faces. It was good kind of blown. The four found a booth to sit at, Maya and Riley across from Lucas and Farkle. A redheaded waitress looking about three or four years older then them came to their table. Riley order a Pepsi, Maya got a 7up, Farkle ordered an ice tea and Lucas got an orange soda.<p>

"Hey," The waitress turned to Lucas "You in high school?".

"Uh, no." Lucas answered.

The waitress flushed in embarressment.

"Oh. Crap." she mumbled, before leaving.

Maya smirked as Riley and Farkle giggled at the display in front of them.

"So, Riley," Lucas stated, trying to change the subject, "Are you excited about seeing your family tonight?".

"Yeah... I guess." Riley said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Farkle questioned.

"I mean, I'm excited about everyone coming in all. Just hoping 'She' doesn't show up." Riley muttered.

"'She'?" Lucas asked.

"There is a small chance that Riley's cousin Jade might be coming tonight." Maya clarified.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know... There's just something about my cousin that I don't trust. I mean, last time we went to my Uncle Eric's house, I showed my new pink lace dress to Jade and the next morning, it was torn to shreds! Jade said that their dog must have got to it." Riley explained.

"Maybe their dog really did get to your dress. It could have been a complete freak accident." Farkle suggested.

"Maybe," Riley drawled. "But it just, she so... strange. Her niceness just seems so... fake. Everyone is always on her side and she always manages to steal all my friends. I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Well, don't worry, Riles. You won't lose us." Maya assured her, glancing at Farkle's locket that was around Riley's neck.

"And who knows? Maybe Jade's just being polite. She is family after all." Lucas added.

Riley nodded and smiled.

"Thank, guys." She said.

Soon enough, a blond male waiter came to their table.

"What happened to the other lady?" Lucas asked him.

"She asked me to do this table, no reason behind it." The man answered.

Riley and Maya giggled, knowing that redheaded waitress was probably to humiliated to return. As the four ordered their food, Riley couldn't help but still feel a little uneasy about her cousin Jade.

* * *

><p>After Riley and her friends had left Willy's, they decided to go see "The Best Of Me" at the theatre nearby. Riley and Farkle had been in tears the whole movie, Lucas looked oddly weirded out and Maya had fallen asleep. They returned at Riley's house a little before 4:30, where Cory and Topanga had just finished setting everything up. Red and purple streamers and balloons hung on the wall and Riley cake was on the table. It was a three tiered red frosted chocolate cake with purple frosting flowers all over it.<p>

"Don't worry. Your mom didn't make it." Cory joked, only to have Topanga playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Who made it, then?" Riley asked, looking slightly confused.

Topanga and Cory looked at each other and smiled, like they they knew something Riley didn't.

"Okay, guys you can come out now!" Topanga called out.

Riley was no longer confused when she saw her Grandma Amy, Grandpa Allen and Uncle Josh come out from behind the corner. Riley squealed in delight, ran towards them and hug all three of them.

"Oh, there's our Riley Bear." Allen grunted affectionately.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart! I hope you like the cake, it took me hours to make!" Amy said happily, as she hugged Riley tighter.

After the group hug ended, Amy made her way over to Maya, Farkle and Lucas.

"It's good to see you again, Maya." Amy said to the blond girl, then pulled her into a hug.

"It's...good to... see you too, Mrs. Matthews." Maya breathed, turned slightly blue from the older woman tight embrace.

Josh noticed this and jumped on the subject.

"Mom. Don't strangle the poor girl." The older teenaged boy stated.

Amy let go of Maya.

"Sorry, dear." She sighed, patting Maya on the head and turning towards Lucas and Farkle.

"And who are these two lovely gentlemen?" Amy gushed and pinched the two boys on the cheeks.

"Grandma." Riley sighed.

Amy sighed and let go of Lucas and Farkle.

"I know, I know. I'll stop. I'm just so excited that my baby's 13!" Amy squealed.

"So," Riley said, "Where's Aunt Morgan and Uncle Eric?".

"Eric told us that us that he'll be here in about two hours and Morgan's on her way here." Allen explained.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"Speaking of the devil, that must be her." Amy smiled.

Riley went to open the door and when she did, a tall blond woman smiled down at her.

"RILEY!" Morgan squealed and tackled her niece into a hug.

"Hi Aunt Morgan!" Riley's voice was muffled from the hug.

Morgan let go of Riley and closed the door.

"Classic Morgan. Fashionably late, as usual." Cory chuckled, walking up to his sister.

Morgan smirked.

"No worries, big bro. I'm here now." The woman stated, hugging Cory.

"And I'm probably not as late as Eric's going to be. The highway's are covered in snow. It's practically a blizzard!" Morgan added, taking off her winter parka, scarf

Riley slightly frowned. Maya noticed her friend's concern and jumped in.

"But, don't worry, Riles. He'll be here." Maya said.

Riley smiled. Another knock on the door was heard. This time, Cory got it. The man opened the door to reveal-

"SHAWNY!" Cory squealed like a child.

The now grown, Shawn Hunter, stepped through the doorway and hugged his best friend.

"Shawn, how are you?" Topanga asked, walking up to the man to hug him.

"As good as good gets." Shawn replied.

Amy and Allen hugged him as well, before Shawn took off his coat.

"It's snowing like crazy out there." Shawn stated.

That only added to Riley's stress. Maya placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Riles." she whispered.

An hour went by as the group sat down and talked about new things and old things. Maya and Riley introduced Lucas and Farkle to Morgan, Josh and Shawn. Topanga poured everyone coffee and hot cocoa and they all ate cookies and snacks, until someone knocked on the door again.

"That must be Uncle Eric!" Riley shouted, running to get the door.

But when Riley opened the door, she realized it wasn't Eric. An elder man with grey, grey hair and eighties-like professor glasses stood in the doorway, wearing a bright red winter coat.

"George! You made it!" Allen stated, getting up to greet Mr. Feeny.

"Hello Allen, and yes, I'm surprised I did. It's snowing cats and dogs out there!" Feeny sighed.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get worried. I hope Eric's okay." Amy said, her voice full of concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably stopped for donuts and a coffee." Shawn suggested.

Allen helped Feeny get his coat off and the two men sat back down.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Matthews." Feeny said to Riley.

"Thanks sir." Riley mumbled, wondering where her Uncle could be.

Another hour passed as more hot cocoa was poured. Cory and Shawn started a fire and Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Riley pulled out a jigsaw puzzle and put "Despicable Me 2" on the TV.

"Alright. I'm calling, Eric. Something's wron-" Cory was cut off by a knock on the door.

Riley got up from her spot on the floor with her friends and went to open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY!" Eric shouted in happiness.

"Uncle Eric!" Riley squealed and hugged her uncle.

"Eric! Thank God, we were so worried!" Allen stated, walking towards his son.

"We were just in some traffic, dad. There was an accident on the highway, a driver hit some black ice. That snow is really coming down." Eric explained.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Amy asked Eric.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." Eric replied.

"Wait. He said 'we'?" Farkle stated.

'No.' Riley thought.

"Jade! Hurry up, will ya?" Eric called to down the hall.

"Coming, dad!" A voice called back.

'No.' Riley thought again.

But, when Riley saw her, she knew it was true. A girl, her height, with long wavy mahogany brown hair with a small purple streak and bright green eyes stood next to her father and smiled at Riley.

"Hey, Riles!" Jade squealed.

_**So? How was that chapter? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I personally thought the locket thing with Farkle and Riley was super cute! Should I have them as a couple, or her and Lucas? Let me know! BTW, Maya already knows Amy, Allen, Josh, Morgan, Shawn, Eric and Feeny from a past Christmas, just so you know. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Your awesome words really help me think of ideas for new chapters... Okay! C u in the next chapter! Bye! ~TheOcean'sMage12**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Girl Meets World. I'm simply just a crazed fan with ideas :) :) ENJOY!**_

Riley studied Jade from head to two in shock. Jade had a genuine smile glued to her lips, but to Riley, it looked like a fake one. Suddenly, Jade hugged Riley as Eric closed the door and removed his black coat.

"Happy Birthday, Riles." She said into Riley's hair.

Jade pulled away and went to hug Cory, Topanga, Auggie, (who had been at Ava's house while Riley and her friends were out, but had just come home) Amy, Allen, Josh and Morgan. She fist bumped Shawn and waved 'Hello' to Feeny.

"Jade! We thought you'd be at your mom's!" Amy stated in surprise.

"Jade's parents are divorced." Riley whispered to Maya.

"Plans changed. I wanted to be here to celebrate my cousin's birthday!" Jade stated, sort of like a squeal.

In fact, almost everything Jade had said so far, sounded like a squeal. It was so annoying.

"Well, we're glad you two could make it. We were about to start the cake!" Topanga said as she started placing the thirteen blue candles on the cake.

"And after cake, Riles, you HAVE to introduce me to your friends." Jade whispered to Riley, excitedly.

Riley's eyes burst open. Now that was probably the last thing she wanted to do. Riley sat down at the table as everyone crowded around the now lit cake. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' for Riley and Cory then cut the cake and handed out slices. Riley had a hard time enjoying this time. She was too busy mentally staring Jade down, trying to figure out her plan to wreck everything. As usual.

* * *

><p>"So," Jade said to Maya Lucas and Farkle after finishing her cake, "We never were properly introduced. I'm Jade, Riley's cousin."<p>

Jade stuck her hand out for each of them to shake. Lucas and Farkle did, but Maya just stared at the hand. Riley smiled at her best friend, as she knew Maya was on her side. Jade seemed a bit taken aback at Maya's coldness, but she brushed it off.

"I'm Lucas. It's good to meet you, Jade." Lucas introduced himself.

"Oh...well, hi, Lucas." Jade giggled.

'Stay away form him!' Riley mentally screamed.

Lucas smiled at Jade and it was a pretty real smile. Why was Lucas being so nice to her?

"I'm Maya." Maya muttered, staring at the ground.

"And I am Farkle. Try not to take it all in at once." Farkle announced, very Farkle-ish.

Jade giggled. Riley and Maya watched in surprise as Lucas and Farkle sat down on the couch beside Jade.

"So, Jade. What are some of your interests?" Lucas asked.

"Well, aside from acting, poetry, sports, debating, math, art, baking, gymnastics and science, I REALLY love music." Jade said, so fast that Lucas and Farkle had their mouthes wide open.

"Wait, you said you like debating?" Farkle questioned.

"More like LOVE it! The way you can just speak your mind and say whatever you want just... speaks to me." Jade stated, very poetically.

"I LOVE DEBATING!" Farkle squealed.

"NO WAY!" Jade squealed back.

"...And you said... you like art? Right?" Maya asked softly, kind of breaking away from her harshness.

"Yeah, totally. Wait! Let me show you!" Jade said, jumping up from the couch and running to grab her bag. Jade sat back down at the couch and pulled out a big thick purple sketch book. She flipped through a few pages, showing Maya each one. A doe, a sunset, a forest, an anime girl...

"...And my favourite is this one." Jade stated, finally getting to the right page.

Maya, Lucas, Farkle and surprisingly Riley, gaped at the picture. A beautiful rose was what they saw. But it was no ordinary rose. It was textured and layered and was very colourful. Each petal had a touch of a different colour.

"Wow... That's more beautiful then anything I could draw..." Maya breathed.

"I could always... teach you how..." Jade whispered slowly.

"You would?" Maya asked.

"Of course! And maybe I could show you how to do animals and people too!" Jade squealed excitedly. "As long as you'll have me as a teacher..."

Maya completely ignored Riley desperate looks of 'No... don't let her reel you in!' and said "Sure!".

"Great! But we only have tonight, so let's get this started." Jade announced, taking a pencil case out of her bag.

'What just happened?' Riley thought.

* * *

><p>At present time, everyone was at the couch, watching Riley open her gifts. She got a a baseball glove from Allen, a giant knitted red and purple blanket from Amy, blue headphones from Josh, a charm bracelet from Morgan, a red and black flannel scarf from Shawn, a pair of fake nerd glasses from Mr. Feeny, a Starbucks gift card from Eric and from Jade, a fancy red perfume bottle.<p>

"It's cinnamon scented." Jade announced.

"Gee, thanks Jade. I'll try it out later." Riley stuttered.

Jade smiled.

"And now... It's time for the parents' gift to their little girl." Cory declared.

Riley looked up to see Cory and Topanga standing in front of her with a small black box in Topanga's hands. The woman handed the box to her daughter and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." she said.

"Thanks, mom." Riley said as Topanga stepped back.

Riley then opened the box and gasped. An iPhone 6 sat in the box, just waiting for Riley to use.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Riley screamed in delight, running to hug her parents.

"We love you too Riley." Cory said, as her and Topanga hugged her back.

Riley already started to add music and apps to her phone, when Jade walked up to her.

"Congrats, Riles!" Jade said.

Riley, too happy to be paranoid, smiled at her cousin for the first time that night. Maybe... maybe she WAS being too judgey. Jade really was nice...

"Hey, can I see your phone for a sec?" Jade asked Riley.

...Or maybe not.

"Why?" Riley demanded.

"Oh, there's this awesome app I need you to get you. Another birthday present from the world's greatest cousin." Jade explained.

'More like the world's snoopiest cousin.' Riley thought.

"Come on Riley. Jade's just being nice." Maya whispered to her.

'What has Jade done to my friends?' Riley wondered.

With her friends staring at her, Riley swallowed her distrust in Jade and handed the brunette her new phone. Jade swiped open the phone and began tapping. After a few minutes, Jade handed Riley back her phone. Riley unlocked the phone and looked through it. Everything was still there, except for now, there was an orange little square app right beside Fruit Ninja. Riley didn't care at this point. She just wanted everyone to go home and for the night to be over.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had left. It was around 8:30 and Riley was lying on the couch in her pyjamas and had just finished her playlist. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Cory, who had been in the kitchen cleaning up, went to open it. And when he did, here's what Riley heard.<p>

"Morgan? Mom, Dad- you guys are all supposed to be on a plane back to Philly."

"Err... slight problem, Cor. All the airports are closed due to the snow."

_**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's short. I've been busy with school and stuff. What do you guys think of Jade? Don't worry as the chapters go on, you'll start to hate her. Trust me. Kk. Thanks guys, love ya!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW! Point blank. ENJOY!**_

Riley's eyes bolted open from their sleepy gaze. The brunette jumped up from the couch and saw Amy, Allen, Josh, Morgan, Feeny, Eric, Shawn and _her _standing in the doorway.

"Riley!" Topanga, who had joined Cory at the door, said in surprise, "Honey, I thought you were asleep."

"What do you mean 'closed due to the snow?'" Riley asked, completely ignoring her mother's comment.

"Well, we got to the airport and they said that the 9:00 flight to Philadelphia was cancelled. The people at the airport said they could provide us with hotel rooms, but we told them we had a place. Is it okay if we stay here for the night? " Amy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in." Cory said as the group entered. "Uh... when do we know when the flights will be ready?"

"They said that the runways should be cleared by tomorrow." Allen added.

Riley mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Riley, why don't you take Jade up to your room to sleep tonight. The rest of you can sleep down here in the living room." Cory announced.

Jade looked over at Riley and gave that fake-looking smile.

"I guess we're roomies." Jade said in an ever so sweet tone.

Riley pasted on a smile.

"Yeah... I guess so."

The two girls stood in very awkward silence.

"Uh... Why don't you two go up to bed? It's getting pretty late." Topanga stated, breaking the tension. "Just don't wake up Auggie. He just got to sleep."

"No he didn't! He's right here!" A little voice singsonged, as Auggie hopped down the stairs in his blue and red firetruck pyjamas.

"Auggie, you're supposed to be asleep, buddy." Cory lightly scolded.

"I heard Grandma and Grandpa and Jade's voices, so I got up!" Auggie explained.

Auggie then turned to Jade.

"Why are you guys back? Did you decide that Riley had too many presents and went to the store to buy me some and then came back here? Because, I'd be fine with that." Auggie asked, with hopeful eyes.

Jade chuckled at Auggie's cuteness.

"Sadly not, buddy. There was too much snow on the runway of the airport, so none of the planes could get off the ground." Jade explained.

"FINALLY! Someone who gets that I'm THIS MANY!" Auggie shouted, straightening his one palm and sticking it out.

Jade giggled a little and resumed talking.

"Anyways, we all couldn't go home, so me and everybody else are going to sleep here tonight. Does that sound cool with you?" Jade asked the boy.

"YAY! SLEEPOVER! JADE'S SLEEPING OVER!" Auggie cheered, jumping off the stairs and into his older cousin's arms.

Jade spun Auggie around for about five seconds before placing him back on the floor.

"And maybe tomorrow, I can make my special chocolate chip waffles! Their really good! But, I'll only make them if your mommy lets me AND you promise to go straight to bed." Jade stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I PROMISE! GOODNIGHT!" Auggie vowed loudly, running back up the stairs and into his room.

When Auggie was gone, Topanga came over to Jade and wrapped an arm around her.

"I gotta hand it to you, Jade, I've never seen that child want to go to sleep so badly in his life." The woman laughed.

"Come on, Topanga. When it comes to my daughter's waffles, she could make a grown man do the exact same thing." Eric chuckled proudly.

"Their that good, huh?" Topanga asked Jade.

"That's what everyone says." Jade giggled.

"Hm... Then you've gotta show me your tricks." Topanga told Jade, who smiled.

"I'd love to!" Jade replied.

A light chatter swirled around room, everyone talking about Jade, Jade, and some thing relating to Jade. Riley was astounded. How could this girl just swoop in and steal her life? Then again, Riley shouldn't have been so surprised. This was typical. Usually, _she_ was the centre of attention. But when Jade came over, _BOOM_, it was all about her. One thing was for sure. Riley would never put any of Jade's food in her mouth. Wether her mom had made it or not. Riley had had enough of Jade for one night. The thirteen year old cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. The chatter stopped.

"Well, I think its time for me and Jade to get to bed. It is getting pretty late. _Right mom?_" Riley stated, making that last part a bit rude.

"Um... yeah. Alright, goodnight girls." Topanga said, taken aback by Riley's harshness.

"Goodnight!" Jade said cheerfully, which made Riley mentally cringe.

"Yeah..." Riley whispered, her tone downcast.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her room, Riley lent Jade a pair of her pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top. Jade went to the Riley's closet to change. Riley then started to change herself. Her pyjamas were a pair of purple shorts and a grey long sleeved shirt. Riley pulled her long brunette hair into a high ponytail as Jade came out.<p>

"I really like your room Riley. Very cool." Jade commented.

"Thanks..." Riley responded in a flat tone.

"And your friends are amazing! They're so nice!" Jade said, happily.

"Yeah. _My _friends." Riley stated, putting emphasis on 'My'.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked in a very innocent tone.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that they're _my _friends. And no one else's." Riley stated sharply.

"Um... Okay..." Jade whispered uncomfortably.

Riley tore her eyes off of Jade and started placing blankets and pillows on the floor for Jade's bed. When she was done, she motioned to Jade.

"Here you go." Riley said.

"Oh, I can't sleep on floors... It hurt my back when I was little and my doctor suggested that I only sleep on soft surfaces." Jade said.

Riley exhaled obnoxiously.

"_Fine. _I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed." Riley said.

"Uh, thanks." Jade whispered, climbing into Riley's bed.

Riley went to turn off the light, then crawled onto her bed on that floor.

"Goodnight, Riley. Happy Birthday." Riley heard Jade say in a downcast tone.

"Goodnight." Riley responded, closing her eyes.

And that was how Riley's birthday ended.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riley awoke to Jade not being in her bed.<p>

_"She's probably downstairs making her stupid waffles." _Riley thought.

The brunette hopped out of her uncomfortable bed on the floor and went to the window, hoping to see sunny skies and melting snowing. Sadly, the sky was grey and it was still snowing heavily.

_"Crap." _Riley thought again. _"Let's hope the sun comes out soon." _

Riley fixed her hair and kept it down and got dressed. Her outfit was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a thin light pink wool sweater, tan coloured combat boots and a grey wool infinity scarf. When Riley got downstairs, everyone looked happy and cheerful. Mr Feeny and Allen were on the couch discussing something, Morgan, Eric and Josh were sitting on the floor by the couch, talking. Cory and Shawn were at the window seat, also talking. Auggie was sitting at the kitchen table watching Amy, Topanga and _Jade_, cooking waffles in the kitchen. _Jade. _Riley's eyes focused on the outfit Jade was wearing. _Her outfit. _Jade was wearing Riley's dark grey tights, black and white flowered skirt, black tank top, dark blue suit jacket and white infinity scarf. Those were _her _clothes! And Jade just managed to wear them better!

"_You've gotta be kidding me!" _Riley growled to herself.

Riley walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Topanga singsonged, and placed a kiss on the top of Riley's head.

"You're just in time! The waffles are cooking!" Amy told Riley.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll pass Grandma. I'm not very hungry." Riley said.

This was a lie of course, Riley was starving.

"Are you sure? Their really good!" Jade asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Riley replied.

Jade paused for a moment.

"Okay," The girl stated, "Oh, and Riley, I hope you don't mind, but my clothes were dirty. Is it okay if I wear this today?" Jade added, motioning to the outfit.

Riley forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah," She said, "You know what Jade? You can keep it."

Jade looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. It looks better on you anyways." Riley said.

Of course what she was really thinking was _"Of course you can keep it. I'm definitely not going to wear it after you've ruined it."_

"Thank you so much!" Jade squealed and gave Riley a hug.

Riley didn't respond to the hug.

"Well, I better get back to cooking. You should tell Maya and the boys to come over. I always make too many waffles." Jade giggled, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

Riley's eyes widened.

_"Not happening, she-devil." _Riley thought.

"Um... Maya's usually... busy on Sundays...and so are Lucas and Farkle..." Riley lied.

"No they aren't! Maya ALWAYS comes over for breakfast!" Auggie shouted from his seat.

Riley glared daggers at her brother. But Jade simply smiled.

"Well, I guess Maya will be very happy to know that she'll be eating waffles this morning. You can always text the other two." Jade said, happily.

"Uh, alright." Riley sighed.

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"I'M HERE!" Ava yelled.

Ava walked toward the kitchen to sit in her spot at the table, but stopped when she saw Jade.

"Who are you?" The little blond asked bluntly.

Jade crouched down to Ava's height.

"I'm Jade. And who might you be?" The thirteen year old asked, smiling.

"Ava Morgenstern!" Ava quipped.

"Oh, so you're Ava? Auggie's told me lots about you." Jade chuckled.

"What's he told you?" Ava asked.

"Well, he said you were pretty and sweet and smart, and from what I seen, he's been telling the truth." Jade told Ava, who was beaming with joy.

Ava turned to Auggie.

"I like this one." She whispered, then turned back to Jade.

"Listen, Jade. I like you, so I'm gonna say this slowly. Stay away from Auggie, cause he's mine." Ava said, smirking.

Jade laughed out loud.

"Okay, he's all yours!" Jade giggled.

"Jade's my cousin, Ava." Auggie said the six year old.

Ava looked confused.

"So, wait, your NOT his new girlfriend?" Ava asked.

"Nope." Jade replied.

"Well, now I like you even more!" Ava announced.

Riley had seen the whole conversation unfold. Really? Ava too? The door opened again and three people walked in. Riley was waiting for Maya to give her 'what's up goofballs' introduction. But this time she said, "Jade!".

"Maya! Lucas! Farkle!" Jade called out and walked to the front door.

"How are you here? We thought you left for Philadelphia already!" Farkle asked as he gave Jade a big hug.

"Too much snow on the runways, planes couldn't talk off. Long story short, I'm here for today!" Jade explained.

Riley really didn't want to hear that story anymore.

"Good thing, too. I have a couples more art techniques I want you to try!" Jade said excitedly to Maya.

"Breakfast!" Topanga called as everyone made their way to the table.

"Come, come. Sit! I made waffles!" Jade said, excitedly, as she led the three to the table.

When they got there, Lucas smiled and pulled the chair out for Jade to sit.

"Miss?" He asked smiling.

"Why thank you, good sir." Jade smiled and sat.

Riley wanted to vomit. It was as if Jade already knew that she had a crush on Lucas and was just flirting with him to bug her. Jade couldn't take Lucas away. Could she? Amy and Topanga started plating the freshly cooked waffles and passed them out. Auggie dug right in.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! THEIR SOOOOOOOOO GOOD!" He said and started wolfing his breakfast down.

Maya, Farkle and Lucas took a bite and agreed with Auggie.

"Riley, aren't you going to have some?" Maya asked her.

Riley stared at Maya.

_"Oh, now I exist?" _Riley thought.

Riley looked down at Farkle's locket that was slung around her neck and that she hadn't taken it off.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Riley responded as everyone else ate in content.

**_I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I love you guys so much for cooperating with my stupidity! Also, s_****_orry for the short chapter! And sorry if I'm making Riley too nasty and Maya not Maya enough. Can you guys do something for me? If your a fan of The Fault In Our Stars, check out my one-shot to it called An Afterlife Of Love! I'm pretty proud of it. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me! I WILL finish this story even if it kills me! XOX ~TheOcean'sMage12_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi! I don't own GMW! Thought you ought to know... *Faints like Professor Quirrell in Harry Potter***_

After breakfast was over, Auggie and Ava went up to Auggie's room to play and the adults and Josh sat in the living room, leaving Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Jade sitting at the kitchen table. The clouds were still a depressing grey, but it was snowing a little lighter, which excited Riley. She tried not to let it show.

_"Soon, Jade'll be gone and everything will be normal again. Like it should be." _Riley thought dreamily.

Riley started to think a little more. Was it right that she hated her cousin as much as she did? That wasn't something Riley was very proud of. But then again, it wasn't her fault that Jade had to be so _perfect. _Plus, Riley was just reacting how any other thirteen year old girl would when her cousin tried to steal her mom, dad, brother, friends, aunt, uncles, grandparents, parent's old teacher, brother's girlfriend, life, love and spotlight!

_"Okay, maybe I'm overreacting? ...Nah." _Riley confirmed in her head.

She never overreacted.

"So, what do you guys want to to do today?" Maya's voice interrupted Riley's thoughts.

"I don't know. It should be somewhere good, seeing as it is Jade's last day in New York." Lucas replied.

_'Thank goodness.' _ Riley thought.

"Hmm... Maybe we could visit a science museum! I think Jade would like that..." Farkle suggested dreamily, glancing at Riley's smiling cousin.

Maya rolled her eyes, Lucas chuckled and Jade giggled. Riley didn't do anything.

"But, Farkle. Science is sooo boring." Maya groaned, but immediately was nudged by Lucas.

"Hey. Jade's Riley's guest. I think it's _her _decision where we go. Am I right, Jade?" The boy asked the blushing girl.

Jade shrugged, but still smiled and blushed.

"That _would _be nice, Farkle. But, I think we should do something that _EVERYBODY _would enjoy." Jade told Farkle, then looked over at Maya.

Maya's expression looked relieved and she mouthed a 'thank you' to Jade. Jade giggled. _Again. _

_'Alright, so Jade's cute with Farkle, flirty with Lucas and now she's taking my spot as Maya's best friend?! Great.' _Riley spat to herself.

"I say we go to Central Park. There are plenty of great spots to draw. And plenty of things _to _draw too." Maya stated.

Jade smiled at the blond.

"But then Lucas, Farkle and Riley would be bored." She reminded Maya.

"You're right." Maya sighed disappointedly.

The five teens sat in silence for about ten seconds, before Lucas's face lit up.

"I've got it!" The 'Cowboy' announced. "We could go ice skating! We'd be in Central Park, so Jade and Maya could draw for a little while. And maybe after that, we could grab some hot chocolate and _then _go to the museum. It involves everybody's ideas!"

_'Yeah, everybody except for me.'_ Riley mentally hissed.

"That sound great!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Maya agreed excitedly.

_'Hello? Is anyone going to ask my opinion?' _Riley asked in her head.

Apparently, Jade could now mind-read. The brunette looked over at Riley.

"Wait guys. Riley? Does this all sound good to you?" Jade asked.

Riley wanted to shake her head 'no' so badly. She _hated _ice skating. First of all, Riley was absolutely terrible at it. Second of all, it was freezing outside and falling on the cold ice was, well, cold. Not to mention _embarrassing. _And third of all, Riley was in front of _Lucas, for crying out loud. _Falling and looking like an idiot in front of him was her worst nightmare. But, she probably going to look like one anyways, being next to her stupid cousin who had taken skating lessons for seven years. And besides, Riley didn't want to ruin this day for her friends. Even though she was miserable, didn't mean they had to be. And it was just one more day. One more day. Riley would live. So, for the sake of Maya, Lucas and Farkle, Riley smiled and said:

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

><p>It had stopped snowing by the time Riley and the others got to Central Park, all dressed in their winter clothes. The sun was peeking out from behind some of the clouds.<p>

_'See. One more day.' _Riley thought happily to herself.

Riley looked down at her pretty burgundy coloured coat and adjusted the furry white earmuffs on her head. She looked nice. For now.

_'Let's hope I don't make a fool out of myself.' _Riley prayed to herself.

The group continued to walk toward the rink, snow crunching underneath their feet.

"I'll definitely make sure come back soon. It's so nice here. Different from my home." Jade commented.

Lucas looked over at Jade.

"Why? What's your home like?" He asked with furrowed eye brows.

Jade shrugged.

"It's just not as... energetic in Philly. It's so boring and quiet and slow... Ugh. Not my style. I like it here, where I have friends like you I mean, we are friends, right?" Jade asked.

Lucas and Farkle both smiled and nodded. But Maya wasn't so quick.

"But, don't you have other friends in Philadelphia?" Maya questioned softly.

"Um... not really. The other kids at home don't... appreciate my personality and talents that much..." Jade sighed.

Maya was silent for a second. She appeared to be thinking. But then Maya smiled at Jade.

"Yeah. I guess we are friends." She said.

Jade smiled back at Maya. Riley was hurt. It had taken her years to become Maya's friend and Jade got to be one, just like that? They finally arrived at the rink. The teens sat down at one of the nearest benches and started to take off their boots and put on their skates. Riley fumbled with her skate laces, still mulling over the previous conversation. It was ridiculous. It was like Jade got a pass at life, everything was handed to her on a gold platter. Thank God, it was one more day. By the time Riley finished tying her laces, Lucas and Farkle were already on the ice with Jade, who was doing all of her fancy tricks. Riley could see why all of the kids at Jade's home didn't like her talents. She was such a _showoff. _Riley glared at her cousin, who was being applauded by the boys. But, where was Maya?

"Are you okay, Riles?" An unexpected voice surprised her.

Riley looked to her right and saw Maya sitting next to her on the bench. Maya's expression was worried. Riley stared at her 'best friend' for a while, before responding.

"I'm fine." Riley stated.

"You don't seem fine. What's wrong? It seems like the whole time Jade's been here, you've been... off." Maya stated concerned.

Riley mentally rolled her eyes. Was Maya that oblivious to the situation? Had she forgotten everything they talked about at Willy's? Riley wasn't impressed. In fact, she was angry.

"Maya. I'm fine. Why don't you go and join Jade and the boys. I'll be right there." Riley told Maya, angry hinting her voice.

Maya stared at Riley in confusion for a second, before rolling her blue eyes, standing up and skating off. Riley could have sworn she heard Maya mutter "Fine.". Great. Now Maya was mad at her.

_'She has no reason to be angry! She betrayed me!' _Riley mentally screamed.

This was all so screwed up. Trying to actually enjoy herself for a change, Riley stood up and waddled over to the rink, trying to balance herself on the skates. If this was hard, what was the ice gonna be like? Once Riley had made it, she grabbed onto the edge of the rink. She still wasn't on though. Riley looked down at the ice. It looked so... slippery. Fear treaded through Riley. She didn't want to fall. Not only did it hurt, she would look stupid and it would only make Jade look better. Suddenly, the fear in Riley was replaced by an idea. Maybe, if she did well, she could make Jade look bad, for once. Riley smirked. Finally, she herself would have all the attention. Riley sucked in all her bravery and mounted the ice. Thankfully, she didn't fall. Actually, this felt... cool. Riley felt like she was flying over the frozen surface. Feeling confidant, Riley balanced all her weight on one foot, sticking the other one up in the air.

"Yeah! Go Riley!" The brunette heard Farkle cheer.

Riley turned her head to the left and saw her friends and Jade standing 10 feet away. Farkle was cheering happily, Jade looked happy and proud and Lucas was smiling. Riley was squealing on the inside. _He was smiling at her! He was really smiling at her! _But when Riley saw Maya, her excitement faded. Maya was looking at her. But, she didn't look happy or proud. In fact, Maya was scowling at Riley. The person that she expected to be so happy for her, wasn't. It made Riley sad. She looked down.

"RILEY! LOOK OUT!" Jade suddenly screamed.

Riley looked back at her friends for a moment. The scene seemed to play out in slow motion. Farkle was looked scared, Jade looked worried, Lucas looked horrified and the scowl on Maya's face faded. It was replaced by a look of dread. What was happening? Riley found out when she look in front of her and rammed right into a large group of people, knocking everyone down.

Riley laid backside up on the ice. The people in the group were already pulling themselves out of the wreckage.

"Are you alright, hon?" A nice lady asked her in concern.

"Ugh, dumb kids." An older man spat before skating away.

Jade, Maya, Lucas and Farkle skated over to her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Lucas added.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Farkle asked quickly.

Maya was silent. Which was fine, because Riley didn't respond to anybody's questions. She was too busy being humiliated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, this part is more in Maya's point of view. Enjoy!_**

After Riley's huge accident, Jade decide that she and Maya would skip the drawing and they should all just go to the nearest cafe to warm Riley up. Maya didn't exactly agree with this. Why couldn't Riley just go by herself? She had done a pretty good job of that this whole visit. But when Jade promised they'd come back later on _without Riley_, Maya agreed. Why had Riley been so nasty to her at the bench? Maya hadn't done anything. She knew perfectly well that Riley hated Jade (Which was so wrong in Maya'a opinion) and she only trying to be nice to her. But, this was classic Riley. When things weren't going the way _she_ planned, all heck broke loose. But, why did she have to take her frusterations out on Maya? It wasn't fair. So, there she sat. Alone at the table in the cafe. Jade was at the counter, ordering their drinks and snacks. The boys had gone to the washroom and Riley went to the ladiesroom, Probably crying like a baby. God, everyone got humiliated once in a while.

_'You're only human, Riley! Quite acting like you're more!' _Maya hissed to herself.

Maya's thoughts were cut short by Jade walking to the table carrying the five steaming mugs of hot chocolate and Farkle's cookie, Lucas's muffin, Riley's donut and her brownie. Maya was surprised that Jade could carry all of this.

"You need some help?" She asked the brunette.

"No thanks." Jade stated, finally reaching the table and setting everything down.

"Wow. How did you-"

"I took a plate spinning class when I was six. Carrying food isn't all that different. It actually comes to help me now and then." Jade cut Maya off, but sweetly.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Wow, you're... amazing. You're the jack of all trades. Like, are you even human?" Maya chuckled.

Jade laughed and took her seat.

"Sometimes, even I wonder that." the girl laughed.

Maya smiled, but it soon faded.

"Look... I'm sorry about Riley ruining our time." Maya apologized.

"No, no, no, it's not a problem. It was an accident." Jade told her.

Maya sighed.

"Sometimes, I feel like she does it on purpose. Just to... get attention."

"Hmm. Wouldn't be the first time." Jade mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

Maya's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Jade seemed more that eager to answer. Setting down her mug, she started.

"When we were younger, Riley had... attention issues. I mean, she would fake getting hurt all the time and would fake cry too, just so everyone would fawn over her. She was... pretty greedy. She was a bit of a brat too. Always getting her way, taken things that didn't belong to her and getting to keep them..." Jade explained.

Maya was taken aback.

"Actually, I was sort of surprised when Riley introduced me to you all." Jade stated.

"And why is that?" Maya questioned.

"I mean, how could someone like _her _have such kind and talented best friend like you?" Jade responded.

Maya wondered why. Wait, she knew. It was because Maya had pitied the poor girl who was desperate to be her friend all those years ago. Riley hadn't had any other friends, so she begged Maya to be hers. Riley was so thirsty for attention, that she pestered Maya so much, until she gave in. And Riley got what she wanted, like the brat that she was. Now that she thought about it, Riley wasn't her best friend.

"Huh. Thank you for telling me this, Jade." Maya thanked the girl.

"Your welcome. You don't deserve to lied to. You're a good person, Maya Hart." Jade replied.

Maya smirked.

"As are you, Jade Matthews."

The two girls raised their mugs in a toast, bringing them together with a satisfying _clink_.

_**Okay. Please don't kill me for taking this long. But, now I'm back! I'm sorry if I take long on updating. My life is really busy! But, I WILL finish this story! And now that I'm only writing this story and not two (See my note on Clarissa's Tale if you haven't already) it'll be easier! I am actually considering continuing that story, once I'm done this one! We'll see! Stay tuned for more drama with Jade! Thanks guys, love ya!**_

_** ~TheOcean'sMage12**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW! Enjoy my lovelies!**_

_**A/N: By the way, we're back to Riley's perspective!**_

Riley woke up thirsty. Tiredly, she glanced over at her iPod doc. '3:17 am' it read. After the skating incident, the group went to a cafe. They were all awkwardly silent, though. And Riley was most uncomfortable around Maya, who had glared at her the whole time. After they got home, Riley went straight to her room and only came down for dinner. Maya, Jade and the boys weren't there. Other than boring adult dinner conversation, nothing interesting really happened that evening. Well, all except for two things. Number one being that the flight back to Philadelphia had been moved to the next morning, just to make sure everything was safe. Sadly, this meant another uncomfortable night on the floor for Riley. Hooray. But, the second thing actually bothered Riley. Don't get me wrong, sleeping on the floor absolutely irked Riley to no end. But this, this confused and saddened her. Anyways, when 'The Four Musketeers' (which is what Riley had dubbed Maya, Lucas, Farkle and _her_) , Riley went over to ask Maya how things had gone, only to have Maya _completely ignore her _and storm out. But, not before saying "I better be going, Jade". What was her problem? Pushing all of these thoughts aside, Riley focused on her dry mouth.

_'I need water." _she thought.

Quietly, Riley pulled herself up and off of the floor and started heading to the door. Riley looked back at Jade, who was sleeping soundly on the bed. She didn't even snore.

_"Wow, she even sleeps perfect." _Riley growled to herself, before walking out of her room and towards the bathroom.

It was dark in the halls, probably because it was so early. The only light that illuminated the hall, was the bathroom light that poked through the door, which was cracked open just the slightest. Was someone in there? But, everyone was supposed to asleep. No one in their right mind would be up at this hour. Well, everyone except for Riley. Maybe, who ever was up had a dry mouth too. But, Riley wasn't about to wait around to find out. She needed water and she needed it now. So, in a rush of confidence, Riley pushed the door open fully. Only to reveal that the mystery person, was Josh. Riley's uncle looked _horrible_. Josh's eyes were beet red and had dark circles under them. His nose was also red and had snot running from it. His skin was unnaturally pale and his expression was tired. Josh was kneeling over the toilet, like he was going to puke.

"Josh!" Riley yelped, "Are you oka-"

The thirteen year old was interrupted by Josh vomiting his guts out in the toilet. Riley instantly yelled for help.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA! SOMEONE, HELP!"

Amy, Allen, Cory and Topanga came running to the scene. Amy and Allen went into the bathroom and past Riley, who was still at the door.

"Honey! Are you alright?" Amy asked worriedly, kneeling down beside Josh, who was still puking.

But Allen stayed standing, and placed his hand on his son's forehead. The elder man's eyebrows shot straight up.

"He's burning hot!" Allen gasped.

Cory and Topanga gasped too, just as Josh finished throwing up.

"Ugh... Mom, I don't feel good..." The young man groaned.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Let's get you to the couch." Amy said, sounding very concerned. "Allen, get the Advil and I'll start making some tea."

Amy helped Josh to his feet and Allen wrapped his arm around his shoulder and together, the couple dragged their son past Riley and her parents. When the three were gone, Cory and Topanga looked at their daughter.

"Riley, why were you up, honey?" Topanga asked.

"I needed a drink, so I went to the washroom and when I got there, Josh was puking!" Riley explained.

"Just like Eric..." Cory muttered softly.

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Your uncle Eric got sick too, just an hour ago. He seemed to have the same symptoms as Josh." Cory explained.

Riley mentally panicked. But, not in worry for either of her uncles, but because if Eric was sick, Jade would have to stay. And there was school tomorrow.

"Do you think he'll be well enough to leave tomorrow?" Riley asked quickly.

"Riley!" Topanga scolded her for her rudeness.

But Cory shook his head at his wife.

"We don't know yet. If Eric's_ that_ sick, how will he be able to handle a two hour flight?" the man continued.

"But right now, I think it's best that you go back to sleep. You have school in the morning." Topanga added, going to the bathroom sink and putting the cup under the running tap.

When finished, Topanga handed Riley her water, which she sipped.

"Goodnight, Riley. Sleep well." The woman told her daughter, putting a kiss on her forehead.

Without even saying 'thank you' or anything for that matter, Riley retreated to her bedroom, leaving her bewildered parents behind. When Riley got inside her room, Jade was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What happened? Is everything okay, I heard you scream." Jade asked, tiredly.

Riley stared at her cousin with a dull look on her face. But, in a moment of spite, Riley decided not to tell her cousin about her sick father. Jade would find out sooner or later. So instead, with a fake smile on her face:

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, Jade." Riley lied.

Jade nodded, laid back down and fell back asleep. And as soon as Riley laid back down, so was she.

* * *

><p>Morning sun blasted Riley in the face, and that's how she woke up. Riley stretched and then stood up, only to find that Jade was still fast asleep.<p>

_'Sleep tight now, Jade. It's really hard to catch shut eye on planes.' _Riley chuckled mentally.

Oh yes. Riley was going to remain positive that Eric and Josh were all better and that everyone was _finally _going to get out of her house. But, Riley remembered that today was Monday and she had to get ready for school. Riley went to her closet and picked out her outfit, which was a wooly white and mint green striped sweater, navy skinny jeans and tan combat boots. After changing, Riley brushed out her hair and decided to put it in a high ponytail for today. When she was all finished, Riley grabbed the locket off the nightstand and put it on. Even with all of this drama, she still loved her friends, although they betrayed her. Hungary for breakfast, Riley headed downstairs. When she got there, Cory, Topanga, Amy, Allen, Morgan, Shawn and Feeny were all crowded around the couch. Riley hid behind the kitchen counter, wanting to eavesdrop on the adults conversation. But from what she had seen before hiding, Josh was sleeping on the couch and Eric was sleeping on an air mattress beside the couch.

"Cory, are you sure about this?" Riley heard Shawn ask.

"I mean, shouldn't you tell Riley about this, before you make your final decision?" Topanga added.

"You guys, whether Riley likes it or not, this is the best option. For everyone." Cory stated firmly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shawn murmured.

Riley's face scrunched up in confusion. Taking a deep breath, Riley stood up and came out of her hiding spot.

"Tell Riley what?" She asked boldly.

Everyone looked up and saw Riley standing there with her arms crossed.

"Riley, sit down. We need to talk." Cory told her.

"About?" Riley asked.

But when Cory gave her 'the look', Riley did as she was told and sat down at the kitchen table. Cory stood in front of her.

"Honey, your uncles are still pretty sick and we have no idea what's wrong with them. I called a doctor, but they're closed until Wednesday." Cory explained.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Riley asked, snappily.

"Well, um... your grandparents can't go home without Josh, so they're going to stay here until he's better. And Jade can't exactly leave without her dad, so she's also staying." Cory continued.

Riley felt her face pale and her eyes snap wide open. Jade... staying?

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Riley screamed to herself.

"S-so are Aunt Morgan, Uncle Shawn and Mr Feeny leaving?" Riley asked, although she really didn't care.

"I wish I could stay, Honey, but I have work back home. I'm sorry." Morgan apologized.

"Yes, and I have business to attend to as well." Feeny added.

"Actually," Shawn spoke up, "I was planning on staying in New York for a while. It's a good change."

"Yeah, and he'll be staying here!" Cory squealed like a child.

_'Well, I'm glad that you're all happy. Because for me, this completely sucks. So much for being positive.' _Riley growled, but not aloud.

"But dad, what about school? And you guys have work. No one'll be around to watch Jade, unless Shawn stays here with her." Riley pointed out.

Topanga and Shawn looked at Cory, who bit his lip. He obviously knew something that Riley didn't.

"Well... you see... uh..." Cory started timidly.

"Um, well, I'm searching for jobs in the city and can't stay here, so, your dad..." Shawn continued, nervously.

"Your father has decided that Jade can come to school with you." Topanga finished for the two men, quickly.

Riley's jaw dropped to the floor. She tried to speak, but no words escaped her lips. Besides, even if she had said something, Cory would already be cutting her off.

"Now Riley, before you say anything, listen to me. This is the best choice because it works for everyone." Cory told her.

"Yeah, and it'll only be a few days. Just until Josh and Eric get better. " Topanga added.

Riley looked down at the floor. What should she do? Cry? No, crying wouldn't get her anywhere. Beg? No, Cory seemed to be pretty firm on this one. Ugh, this was all like a bad dream! When would it end?! Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and everyone turned their attention towards them. Jade was walking down the steps, and was wearing, yet again, another one of Riley's outfits. It was black skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a button-up red pink and white flannel shirt with black combat boots. Jade's hair was down.

_'I swear, when she leaves, I'm burning all the clothes that Jade wore!" _Riley vowed to herself.

"What's going on?" Jade asked softly.

Cory stepped away, showing Jade the sick Eric and Josh. Jade's eyes shot open.

"DADDY!" Jade cried, running towards her father, breaking through the huddle of adults.

Jade knelt at her father's bedside, brushing her fingers over her face. Jade looked up at Josh, then at Cory and the rest of the adults.

"What's wrong him and Josh?" The green eyed girl asked worriedly.

Topanga crouched down beside Jade and put a hand on her shoulder. This made Riley want to hurl. _She _was Topanga's daughter. Not Jade. Topanga explained everything to the scared girl. And when she was finished, Jade turned to Riley.

"Why didn't you tell me that my dad was sick?" she demanded.

Riley put on her best 'confused face'. She didn't want get in trouble. So, she lied. Again.

"Jade, I didn't know. I swear, if I did, I would've told you." Riley lied.

Jade and the others didn't seem to buy this, but that didn't matter, because suddenly, Eric awoke.

"Jade, listen to me," The man croaked, "I'll be fine. Just do what Uncle Cory says. He knows what he's talking about."

Jade gripped her dad's hand.

"But, what about my actual school? You know, back home?" Jade asked.

"I contacted them this morning. The office said that you're a good enough student to miss a couple of days. I promise, everything has been taken car of." Cory explained to his niece.

Jade was silent for a few seconds, before looking at Eric, then Cory and Topanga and then back at Eric. Jade clenched her eyes shut for a second. When she opened them, Jade took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"Okay. I'll go to school with Riley." she said.

These words pierced through Riley like a sword. She had prayed for this all to be over and her prayers were denied. This moment right here was only the beginning. But, one question remained. When would this bad dream be over?

* * *

><p>Everyone bid their goodbyes to Morgan and Feeney.<p>

"Call me the second that you get news on Eric and Josh." The blond woman told Cory.

"I will. Stay safe, sis." Cory said, giving his sister a hug.

Morgan nodded to him, gave everyone else a hug, then left. Cory turned to Feeny.

"Well, I do say, Mr. Matthews, you've done an amazing job at raising these beautiful children. I am proud to say you were my student." The older man told the younger man.

"Hey, I had a good teacher." Cory joked.

"Oh, you better believe it." Feeny shot.

The two men hugged.

"Travel safely, George." Amy told him.

"I will. Goodbye everyone." Feeny stated, before opening the door and leaving.

When Morgan and Feeny were gone, Topanga gave Riley and Jade breakfast. Toast and cereal wasn't as spectacular as Jade's waffles, then again, Riley wouldn't know. It was just vibe. The tone in the air had be so happy then. And now, the tone was depressing. Jade munched on her cereal, slowly, her father's illness obviously taking a toll on her. Riley actually felt a little guilty for not telling Jade the night before. It was a wrong thing to do. All of a sudden, Farkle and Lucas burst through the door.

"Hey Riley, ready for school- Jade? What are you still doing here?" Farkle asked, surprised.

Jade explained everything to the boys.

"Wow, that's awful. But, not completely awful. You're still here and that's good." Lucas said, smiling at Jade.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, where's Maya?" Riley rushed, insensitively.

Lucas and Farkle stared at Riley for moment. Farkle looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

"Maya decided she was going to walk to school alone today. " Lucas said to Riley.

"Oh. Okay... Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late." Riley told them, confused why Maya would choose to walk alone.

Jade picked up one of Riley's old book bags, that she was borrowing for school. Riley got her own too. And with that, the four teens went off to school.

_**So, you like? I hope so! Tune in next time for more stuff from me! Ocean'sMage out!**_

_**~Ocean'sMage12**_


	7. Author's Note: Not a chapter, sorry!

_**Hey Guys! Okay, I'd like to voice something. I've been getting some comments (NOT FLAMES!) and PM's talking about how I'm making Maya not Maya-like enough. And here's what I'm saying to that. For two reasons, I'm **__**purposely**__** making Maya (and to some degree Riley) like that. Reason one, being for the sake of the plot. But the second, imagine that you're Maya. No one that you know that's your age has an absent parent or is really like you. And then, a girl your age waltzes into your life and has an absent parent and has some things in common with you. I feel like **__**that's**__** the reason why Maya would befriend Jade, but, if you don't agree, that's perfectly okay. I'm just saying, that if you're bothered by the way I make Maya in this story, I'm sorry. Still, no one's forcing you to read this. Well, I hope I wasn't too nasty, because that's never my intention! You guys really are the best readers in the world and I love when you review! So, thank you so much! Alright, now, on to the subject of my updating... My school teacher gives out a lot of work. I KNOW that sounds pathetic and stupid, but IT'S TRUE! I'm always doing homework and I sometimes can't fit writing into my day. Just know that I always feel bad about it because you guys don't deserve to be waiting this long. BUT, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, EVEN IF I DIE AND DROP DEAD OVER MY KEYBOARD! Just please stay with me! Alright, I think that's enough ranting for now... I'm gonna post the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! Bye guys, love ya! **_

_** ~Ocean'sMage12**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW! Okay? Okay. (TFIOS Reference) Anyways... ENJOY!**_

_(Maya's Point Of View) _

Maya walked through the front doors of John Quincy Adams alone that morning. It was weird. Not just for Maya, but for many others who passed by her. When someone walked by, they looked at her strangely for a moment, before shaking their heads and walking off. Maya mentally sighed. Every since she and Riley had gotten to middle school, they always walked together or with Lucas and Farkle. But this time, Maya was alone. It may have felt weird, but walking alone got her to school much faster and it was nice just to be alone and quiet for once, without Riley blabbing her head off and walking so utterly slow. Maya headed to her locker and opened it. Maya started to think. Maya _had _befriended Riley after all of her begging and pestering, simply because she was annoyed, but also for another reason. Maya had been lonely. Her mother was working day and night, her dad was practically non-existent and there she was, a five year old girl, stuck in the middle of it. She may have not showed it, but Maya was lonely. _Really_ lonely. And then there was Riley. A bright happy girl with the perfect life. She wasn't afraid of Maya like all the other kids. It was almost like she saw right through Maya's cold wall she put up. Maybe that was why Maya instantly wanted nothing to do with her. But Maya then started to realize something. It didn't matter that Riley was so irritating and obnoxiously joyful all the time. It didn't matter that Maya didn't like her. Maya just needed someone to take the loneliness away. In time, she grew to like Riley and then they met Farkle... But, their whole relationship had started just because of Maya's loneliness and what Maya needed. And nothing else. But now, Maya really didn't need Riley. Katy wasn't working as much as she used to and Maya wasn't as lonely as she was before. Riley was of no use to her. And it only took Jade to open her eyes to that.

"Hey, Hart!" A shout from behind broke Maya from her thoughts.

Maya turned around to see Billy Ross walking up to her.

"What is it?" Maya asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Where's Lucas and them? Why aren't they with you?" Billy asked her.

Ever since the whole 'Calling Farkle a Nothing' fiasco, Billy had become pretty good friends with them. So, naturally, he would ask such a question.

"I came alone, today." Maya responded.

Without even hearing a reply from Billy, Maya grabbed her history book, closed her locker, and walked away from Billy and to Mr. Matthews's class, actually early for once. This was odd for Maya, because she had barely ever touched that book. But Jade had shown Maya that maybe she should start actually trying in school. It was strange. It was like Jade had cast a spell on her. Jade had not only opened her eyes, but changed Maya Hart a tiny bit.

* * *

><p><em>(Riley's Point Of View)<em>

Riley, Jade and the boys walked down the snowy sidewalk to school. It was really strange for Riley, not having Maya by her side. This was all Jade's fault. Every single thing that happened was all Jade's fault. Okay, maybe not the snow or the sick uncles part, but still! Jade had stolen her family. Jade had stolen her friends. Jade was making a move on Lucas. Jade was was the reason why Maya was mad at her. But, a small twinge of guilt surged through Riley's veins when she thought about that. She _had_ acted a little harsh toward Maya at the ice rink...

_'But, that was Jade's fault too! She made me all upset and then I had a bit of a rude tone with Maya!' _Riley thought.

Riley sighed. She understood why Maya should be annoyed, but she's was acting like Riley murdered someone! What the heck Maya?

_'Jeez, she's mean to me all the time and I don't freak out like this! I really thought Maya wasn't this dramatic. I guess not." _Riley huffed to herself.

But, no matter how many fingers Riley pointed, all she wanted was her best friend back. Ever since Jade showed up, Maya and her had been so distant. And now Maya was mad at her. This started to remind Riley of the first time she met Maya...

_Flashback_

_"Have a good first day, sweetie!" A proud Topanga told her five year old daughter. "Make lots of friends and have fun!"_

_"But, remember. You're at school to learn and respect your teacher. So, don't goof off and be polite! And learn a lot!" Cory added wisely. _

_Little Riley stood outside Mrs. Palmer's kindergarden classroom, facing her parents. Her wavy chocolate brown hair was parted into two pigtails and she wore a little red flowery dress. Riley smiled her biggest smile. _

_"Don't worry, Daddy! I will!" The five year old chirped, hugged and kissed her parents, then skipped into the classroom. _

_The classroom was HUGE. There were tables and chairs, a giant black board for learning numbers and the alphabet, a big blue carpet for story and nap time. There were shelves with paint, paper, crayons, markers, scissors, glue and lots of other art supplies. Kids were here and there, some sitting at the carpet, others were hanging up their coats, some were at the tables. This many people made Riley feel right at home. She was positive that she was going to make some friends today. But, who was going to be her first one? Riley scanned the room, until she found a little girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes pressed behind big black glasses. She was sitting at the carpet reading a big thick Dr. Suess book that hid most of her body. Riley went over to the girl and sat down beside her. The little redhead acted as if Riley wasn't even there. No matter. Riley knew how to get her attention._

_"Hi! I'm Riley! What's your name?" Riley squealed so hard that it would make someone's ears bleed. _

_The other girl jumped at Riley's tone, so fast that the big Dr. Suess book went flying and landed at the other end of the carpet, closed shut. Mad that Riley had made her lose her page, the girl and glanced over at Riley, obvious annoyance shown on her face. _

_"I'm Emma. I __was in the middle of__ reading, so leave me alone." Emma spat and left to retrieve her book, leaving Riley all by herself. _

_Did this bad experience put a damper on Riley's mood? Of course not! Riley stood up and skipped off to continue her search for a friend. Riley went over to the tables and plopped down next to a little boy wearing a Spiderman shirt and was just staring down. He actually looked kind of scared. _

_"Hi! I'm Riley! What's your name?" Riley asked for the second time that day. _

_But, the little boy just started to cry. This caught the attention of Mrs. Palmer, a petite woman with peachy skin and honey blond hair in a messy bun. _

_"Miss Matthews! What happened?" The lady asked Riley, probably remembering her name from the interview. _

_"I-I don't know! He just started to cry!" Riley exclaimed. _

_Mrs. Palmer comforted the little boy as Riley walked off in disappointment. Maybe finding a friend wouldn't be as easy as she thought. For the rest of the morning, Riley tried again and again to find a friend. Jimmy was too nasty. Lucy was too aggressive. Charlie was too gross. And Violet hated everyone and everything, even puppies. Riley was about to give up. Everyone at this school didn't like her. She tried and she tried, but failed every time. She didn't have a single friend. Maybe Daddy could homeschool her. He was sending in applications to be a teacher. Suddenly, something caught Riley's eye. Someone to be exact. A little girl with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a purple and black striped long sleeved shirt and navy overalls was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, drawing a picture. Riley hadn't noticed this girl yet. Putting a smile back on her face, Riley trotted over to the little girl and stood in front of her, waiting to see if the girl would notice her. And she did. The little blond looked up from her drawing and right at Riley._

_"You're in my light." She stated, staring up at Riley. _

_"Oops! Sorry!" Riley squeaked, stepping a little to the right and out of the girl's light. _

_"Ah. Much better. Now buzz off, kid." The girl told Riley, before diving back into her drawing. _

_Riley, totally oblivious to the girl's demand, raised her eyebrows. _

_"But, aren't you a kid too?" Riley asked._

_The girl paused for a moment, before slowly looking up at Riley again. _

_"Yeah, so?" She questioned, a bit sassily._

_"I'm just saying that you can't really call me a... oh never mind." Riley sighed, not even caring about the conversation anymore. _

_"Anyways, I'm Riley! What's your name?" Riley said, perking up her tone. _

_The other girl looked like she didn't give a care in the world, but still was somewhat polite and gave her name too. _

_"The name's Maya. There. You happy?" Maya told Riley, starting to get a bit annoyed that she was being kept from her picture. _

_"That's a pretty name. I like it. Do you want to be my friend?" Riley asked, quickly._

_Maya looked bewildered. _

_"Um... no thanks." Maya quipped. "Look, I just want to draw. Can you just go away?"_

_Riley wasn't about to be rejected again. Besides, there was something about this little girl that Riley liked. Her strength? Her sass? What was it?_

_"Oh please be my friend! Please, please, pretty please be my friend with a cherry on top?" Riley begged, not really caring how desperate she sounded. _

_But still, Maya shook her head._

_"Look, I didn't really even want to be here in the first place. I just want to be left alone. Now go away." She told Riley._

_Riley was disappointed, but she didn't let it show. How could she make Maya her friend? Riley didn't have a clue. But, she what she did know was that she would make Maya her friend. No matter how long it took. She liked Maya. Maya was going to be her friend. _

_"Alright, everyone! Time for storytime, everyone to the carpet!" Mrs. Palmer told the class cheerily. _

_End Of Flashback_

Tears pricked at the corners of Riley's eyes. But she didn't let them fall. She just wanted everything to be normal again. When Maya was her best friend, when she and Lucas were still awkward with each other, when Farkle still couldn't choose between Maya and her, when her parents and Auggie still loved her. When everything was the way it should be. This, this nightmare of life wasn't it.

"Okay Jade," Lucas's voice broke Riley from her thoughts. "Welcome to John Quincy Adams!"

Riley looked up. They were at the front steps of the school.

"Wow! It's so big!" Jade gasped.

_'It's so big!'_ Riley mimicked to herself.

Jade's tone made her want to vomit.

"Wait 'til you see the_ inside._" Farkle told Jade, smiling.

The two boys opened the double doors for Jade.

"Go on in." Farkle said politely to Jade.

Jade smiled and went through the door Farkle had opened. Farkle followed Jade, his door slamming behind him. But Lucas stayed with Riley. He eyed her with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself this morning." Lucas asked Riley, but stayed at the door.

Riley gave Lucas a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riley told him.

Riley made sure not to snap at Lucas. Maya was already mad at her for that, she didn't need another one of her friends mad at her. And besides, Riley definitely couldn't lose Lucas. But, Lucas didn't seem fooled by Riley's response.

"Are you sure? You haven't seemed fine lately. You know you can tell me when something's bothering you, right? We're friends, remember?" Lucas said to Riley.

But Riley just smiled.

"Really. I'm fine." Riley assured her crush.

Lucas smiled softly and raised his hand, motioning for her to go inside. Riley nodded and started to head inside the school. But she stopped when she was standing beside Lucas.

"And... yeah. I know I can come to you. Thanks, Lucas." the brunette added, trying not to blush.

Lucas smiled at Riley again and finally, the duo went inside.

* * *

><p>"WOW! You weren't joking when you said this place was big, Farkle. I already LOVE IT here!" Riley and Lucas heard Jade gape as they caught up with her and Farkle.<p>

"I know right? It's pretty awesome!" Farkle squealed like a girl who just got really excited.

Riley normally would have thought of something really nasty to think, but decided not to. The whole little moment with Lucas had put her in a soft warm mood. Maybe spending a little time not being mad would be good for her. Suddenly, Lucas looked down at his watch, then back up.

"Hey guys, hate to be a killjoy, but, we gotta get to class!" The boy stated.

Everyone agreed and started to walk to History, their first class. That morning, Cory had told Riley that Jade would accompany her to all of her classes, so Riley could watch out for Jade in this 'scary new environment' as he put it.

_'Oh, that won't be a problem. Jade never gets scared of new environments. In fact, she took them over. And besides, she has her two boyfriends (AKA Lucas and Farkle) watching out for her. ' _Riley had thought at the time.

Once the four had arrived to class, Riley opened the door. Inside, every student was all around the room. No one was in their desk. This made Riley calm, because it signalled that Cory hadn't gotten there yet. Riley, Jade and the boys entered the room. They'd have to wait for Cory to come, so he could show Jade her seat. But, right when Riley had entered the room, she could tell something was off. Something just wasn't right. Then, Riley noticed the issue. The girl's eyes trailed over to Maya's desk and they looked at the blond. Maya was reading. Yup. _Maya_ was _reading_. And it wasn't her art book. It was her History text book.

_'What is happening?!' _Riley screamed mentally.

Maya and learning didn't exactly go hand and hand. Riley was instantly on the case. Quickly, the teen girl rushed over to Maya's desk. The blond was reading deeply and quietly and it hurt Riley's head.

"Hey, Maya!" Riley said, probably to loud because Maya jumped at her voice.

"Huh?" Maya asked, looking around confusedly.

But when Maya saw Riley's face, her confused face went emotionless. Maya inhaled and went back to reading her book. It was Riley's turn to be confused. She had thought Maya would have moved on by now. And it wasn't like her to ignore.

"Hey... Aren't you gonna say 'hello'?" Riley drawled.

Maya's face stayed blank. But she spoke, still with her face in her book.

"Yeah... Hi..." Maya droned.

Riley threw her arms up in the air. This wasn't Maya. This wasn't Maya at all. What had Jade done to her? Speaking of Jade, the girl was starting to gather a crowd. People swirled around her.

"Who is she?"

"Is she new? Mr. Matthews didn't tell us about her."

"Why is her hair so shiny?"

Whispers filled the class as soon, _everyone _was around Jade. Maya noticed. She looked up from her book and around the room.

"What's going on?" The blond asked in a hushed tone.

Jade must have heard Maya's voice. The green eyed girl peeked over the crowd around her and, sadly, saw Maya.

_'Oh no...'_ Riley thought.

"Jade?" Maya questioned, tilting her head to the left, ever so slightly.

"Maya!" Jade shouted, breaking through the crowd and running to Maya.

Once Maya and Jade were together, they hugged fiercely. Kind of like Maya and Riley used to... Maya and Jade broke apart.

"What are you doing here?!" Maya asked in a joyful tone.

"My dad got sick, I had to stay! Long story short, I'm going to school here until my dad gets better!" Jade screamed happily.

The two girls grasped hands and jumped up and down, screaming excitedly. Okay... was Maya sick or something? This was WAY unlike her. Riley was starting to get worried. But, before anything else happened, Cory entered the classroom with Janitor Harley not so far behind, holding a desk in his arms.

_**Hiya! Sorry for the short Chapter! Maya is definitely getting weird! Oh well. Tune in next time! The next chapter is going to be a little longer of a wait, because I have a LOT to do. But, it will longer and more drama will happen in it! Bye y'all!**_

_**~Ocean'sMage12**_


	9. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own GMW! Enjoy!_**

"Hey guys, get into your seats! This morning, I have an announcement to make!" Cory called out to the class.

The students obeyed their teacher.

"Set it down here." Cory told Janitor Harley as he put the desk down in the spot Cory had told him.

Janitor Harley turned to leave, not before receiving a 'thank you' from the class. Everyone had started treatment him and Lunch Lady Geralyn with more respect and acknowledgement since 'The Forgotton' project. Janitor Harley smiled and left.

"Come here, Jade." Cory told his niece, motioning for her to come to him.

Jade, who had been standing in the corner while everyone else was sitting down, walked over to Cory. Cory placed his hands on Jade's shoulders as her presented her to the class.

"Everyone, this is Jade. Riley's cousin. And she's going to be staying with us this week. So let's make her feel welcome." Cory told the class.

"Hi Jade!" Everyone chorused.

Well, everyone except Riley. Jade went and sat down in her desk.

"All right, let's get started." Cory stated, turning to face the board. Cory picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _'George Washington'_ across the black board. _**(A/N: Okay, I kinda stole this part from the movie 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman', because I couldn't really think of anything else! Enjoy!) **_Cory set down his chalk and turned toward the class.

"Who was George Washington?" Cory asked them.

Lucas raised his hand and Cory called on him.

"He was the first President of the United States, sir." Lucas replied.

"Very good, Lucas. And when President Washington was small, he was owner of a hatchet and one day, he cut down a little tree that his father happened to be very proud of. What kind of tree was it?" Cory asked the class again.

Riley's hand popped up into the air.

"Riley?" Cory called on her.

"A cherry tree." Riley stated proudly.

'_Ha. Take that Jade. I can be smart too._' Riley thought, nastily.

"Correct, good job Riley." Cory said smiling.

Cory was about to continue on with his lesson, but before he could, Jade was already raising her hand. Cory cocked an eyebrow, but still called on his niece.

"Jade? What is it?"

"Actually, that story's not true." Jade stated, meekly.

Whispers filled the classroom. That couldn't be true. Mr. Matthews was never wrong.

'_How can she just corrected someone like that? That's so rude!_' Riley screamed mentally.

But Cory seemed interested. Surprised, yet, interested.

"And why is that, Jade?" The man asked.

Jade didn't hesitate to speak.

"Well, President Washington never actually cut down a cherry tree. That story was just made up to teach kids not to lie. It's just not true. But, he did cross the Delaware River on Christmas 1776." The young girl told the class.

The class was in awe.

"Really?" Farkle asked her.

"Yeah! Me and my dad went there last summer and we crossed the river too. My dad fell _into_ the river." Jade giggled.

The whole class laughed at Jade's story. Again, everyone except for Riley. Cory was astounded by Jade's knowledge. Too bad. Riley was hoping he'd punish her for speaking out of term. Jade mentally glared daggers at Jade. She always had to get her way. _Didn't she? _Jade had already proven that she was smarter than Riley. Why did she have to keep rubbing it in her face? The class suddenly started showering Jade with questions and compliments and soon _everyone_ was talking to Jade. But, (you guessed it) not Riley. It was so loud that Cory had to quiet them down.

"Alright. Settle down, settle down. You'll have plenty of time to talk to Jade later." Cory called over the kids voices.

Not harshly, though. The class obeyed and quieted down. But, they all still looked at Jade with excitement. Riley slumped down in her seat at stared blankly at the board. Man, this was gonna be a _long _day...

* * *

><p>"So, Josh and your dad just got sick?" Maya asked curiously.<p>

The five had just finished History class and were now in the hall, by Riley's locker. Jade was in the middle of explaining everything to Maya. Riley really couldn't hear much of this conversation. Well, she could still hear, but not that well. She was too busy trying to stuff Jade's things in her locker. Since the school didn't have an extra one, Riley had to share hers with Jade, which wasn't simple because the lockers were already tiny to begin with. And being Jade's cousin, Riley was forced- erm, it was her job to help Jade with everything at this school. So, at the moment, Riley was stuck with half of her body in a locker with two coats in her face and a text book practically down her throat.

"Yeah... I don't know what happened, the night before they were just fine, then all of a sudden- they were sick as dogs." Jade explained to Maya.

"You should have seen them Maya. The were pale like ghosts and looked almost... Anyways, they looked awful." Farkle started, shuddering, but quickly caught himself.

Riley knew was he was going to say though. Farkle was going to say that they looked dead, because frightening enough, they had. They looked like vampires in a coffin just lying there, their chests rising so slowly. It wasn't good... How was Jade ever going to get home?

_'Okay, Riley. That was just mean.'_ Riley scolded herself.

Her uncles were really, _really_ sick and here she was, complaining about Jade. What had Jade done to her? Ugh, there it was again! Riley was slowly turning into a selfish and cold person. And she didn't like it.

"Um, Riley? Need some help there?" Lucas's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Riley came back to reality, to find that she was still half-stuck in the locker, just hanging there.

_'God, this is humiliating.'_

"Uh... yes please." Riley squeaked out.

Lucas put his hands on Riley's waist, pulled her out of the locker and set her on her feet. Riley smiled at him and he smiled back. Right now, Riley felt like she was in her own little world, where only her and Lucas existed. There was no Maya or Jade to worry about. There was no Farkle to swoon over Jade. It was just them. This was so nice...

"Uh, Maya? When's next period?" Jade asked, shattering Riley's perfect world.

Riley was about to finally flip out and strangle this brat, but Maya's reply stopped that all.

"Pretty soon. We better get going." The blond stated.

Everyone started walking to their next class. And Riley noticed that as they did so, Jade pulled Lucas by the arm and right beside her, so they could walk together. Leaving Riley to watch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went like this: Jade impressed everyone, everyone loved Jade, Riley was left alone, Maya and the boys followed Jade everywhere and Riley's left eye twitched. A lot. But, no one seemed to notice.<p>

A Short Recount Of What Happened That Day:

_Science:_

Jade had just finished reciting the full periodic table off by heart as she took the beaker filled with purple liquid and poured it into the beaker with green liquid and the formula slowly turned blood red. Everyone was gathered around her as the watched Jade with huge eyes and opened mouthes. Professor Slates, the science teacher, straightened his glasses as Jade and her posse moved away from the counter. The tall elder man bent down to look over the mixture and when he stood up, his face was full of shock, joy, pride, giddyness and confusion, all at once.

"This is incredible! Amazing! I must alert the media at once!" Professor Slates cried out and put started shaking Jade's hand madly.

"My dear child, you have created a serum that may just cure the common cold! No more sneezing or coughing or ANYTHING! A PEARL, I SAY, A PEARL!" He babbled as everyone started clapping and cheering and Jade just stood there proudly.

_Gym:_

Jade had just climbed the rope in five seconds flat. She was looking down from the top and everyone was staring up at her in awe.  
>"Man, is that chick part squirrel or something?" Billy asked Lucas, with his arms crossed<p>

Lucas was speechless. He just stared at Jade, shaking his head. Riley glanced over at Farkle who was clapping his hands slowly and staring up at Jade, like she had a third eye.

"Wow..." He mumbled.

_Art:_

Jade was working on one of her latest pieces, a replica of the Mona Lisa.

Maya looked over Jade's shoulder and at the pastel picture.

"Woah." Maya gaped at the beautiful piece.

It was spot-on.

Riley looked down at her sad little stick person with shame.

_Drama:_

"Bravo, bravo!" Mrs. Turner cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

Everyone gave Jade a standing ovation as she finished Juliet's final monologue from 'Romeo and Juliet'. It had been so beautiful, Farkle was crying, Maya was crying, Lucas was wiping his eyes and even Riley shed a tear. Lucas left his seat and then joined Jade on the mini stage.

"Jade," He started, loud enough so everyone could hear. "I know we've only known each other for a few days, but will you marry me, so I can get through my life?"

Lucas was on one knee in front of a surprised Jade, with a cherry ring-pop in his hand.

"Oh, yes, Lucas! Yes!" Jade squealed, kissing Lucas right on the lips as everyone cheered.

Wait, WHAT?

End of Recount 

Okay, maybe that didn't happen, _exactly_. Thank goodness. But, still. The day was pretty rotten and Riley just wanted to forget it. But, no. She couldn't. Because, _of course_, Jade had to talk about everything that had happened at dinner that night. Everyone, minus Josh and Eric who were still in the living room, was sitting at the table listening to Jade.

"... And then, I got like twenty people's email address to text! It was the perfect day!" Jade continued excitedly.

"Wow, that's great Jade!" Topanga told her, pouring some tomato sauce on Jade's spaghetti.

Riley stayed quiet, until Cory spoke to her.

"What about you Riley? How was your day?"

"Oh, great." Riley said quietly.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Jade sighed as she started to eat her dinner.

_'I'm not.' _Riley thought bitterly.

And the rest of dinner was quiet.

* * *

><p>Riley brushed her long hair out as she prepared for bed. Jade was in the bathroom changing and Riley was <em>so <em>tired. Suddenly, Jade came into Riley's room wearing Riley's turquoise pyjama bottoms and black long-sleeved shirt. She was hold a mug of steaming water and pair of metal scissors. Riley's eyes went huge.

"W-what are you doing?" Riley stammered, dropping the hair brush.

"Oh, there's something I've got to show you. It's this cool hair technique where you soak scissors in boiling water and curl your hair with it. It's so much healthier for hair than an iron. Here, let me show you." Jade told Riley.

There was no way in heck that Riley was letting Jade with scissors near her hair. No way.

"No thanks. Let's just go to bed." Riley commanded.

"Come on, let me show you." Jade whined slightly.

"No, Jade-"

Riley started squirming to get away from her cousin.

"Please, just let me-"

"I said, NO-"

It was too late. In an attempt to curl Riley's hair, Jade had brought the scissors close to Riley's head and with Riley's squirming, she had hit Jade's arm and Jade had cut a long lock of Riley's brunette hair clean off. Both girls stood there in horror as the lock fell slowly to the floor.

"DAD!" Riley screamed so loud, the roof nearly blew off.

_**Well, that just happened. Did you enjoy? Comment down below! Thanks guys!**_

_**~Ocean'sMage12**_


	10. Chapter 8

**_I don't own GMW. Enjoy!_**

Riley woke up early the next morning so she wouldn't have to share the room with Jade when they got ready for school. Riley didn't want to be around her. At all. Not after last night. Riley got out of her floor bed and walked over to her mirror. Riley examined her hair for practically the 50th time since it had been cut. She was hoping it had all been a dream and Jade hadn't actually cut her hair. But it wasn't. Riley then found the odd short piece of hair that was sticking out at the back of her head. Riley scowled as the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

_(Flashback)_

_"DAD!" Riley screamed over and over again until Cory came bolting into her room._

_"What happened?!" Cory asked worriedly. _

_Riley started to explain everything that had happened quickly, in a furious tone. Jade remained silent the entire time with her head lowered. By the time Riley finished, she was about to cry. Her hair had been just perfect. And now it wasn't. Why did Jade have to do this to her? Did she really want to ruin Riley's life so badly? Words couldn't explain how much Riley hated Jade for this. So much so, that Riley wanted to take those scissors and chop off all of Jade's hair. _

_"Oh my gosh..." Cory whispered. _

_"Riley, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I was just trying to help you. God, I'm so stupid..." Jade said looking on the verge of tears. _

_Jade lowered her head once again in shame. But, Cory went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"No, it's alright, Jade. It was an accident. This could've ended a lot worse. Someone could've gotten hurt. Just never try this again, okay?" Cory told Jade._

_Jade looked up at Cory and gave a faint smile, some tears running down her face. _

_"Okay." Jade whispered, tearfully. _

_Riley wasn't going to let this happen. She had kept her mouth shut for long enough._

_"But, Dad! She just cut a chunk of my hair off! Are you just going to let her get away with this?" Riley blurted out loudly. _

_"Riley, Jade didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. And as I said before, it could've been worse. Someone could've been really hurt. Besides, it's just hair, Riley. It'll grow back." Cory told his daughter sternly. _

_"But-"_

_"No, buts. Jade said she was sorry. End of discussion. Plus, what am I supposed to do? Even if I wanted to, which I don't, it's not my place to punish Jade. I'm not her father." Cory stated, his calm voice turning angrier. _

_Riley was done._

_"No, you're not her father. You're mine. Just like Mom is my mom, and Auggie's my brother, and Maya is my best friend. But, you all want to be hers, don't you?" Riley hissed, her voice so quiet with anger. _

_Jade looked confused._

_"Riley, what do you mean?" Jade asked her cousin._

_"Nothing! Just, nothing!" Riley screamed._

_And with that Riley ran from her bedroom and into the bathroom. Riley locked the door, so no one could get in. Then, Riley sunk to the floor and just cried. All the emotion that had been building up over the past few days washed over her. She cried for her hair, she cried for Maya being mad at her, she cried for Jade stealing her family and friends. She just cried. No one came after Riley. No one knocked on the bathroom door, begging for her to come out. No one came, because no one cared about her anymore. Jade was the family's new trophy now. And Riley was all alone._

_(End of Flashback)_

Leftover tears pooling in Riley's eyes, before she brushed them away roughly. She refused to cry anymore for the 'family' and 'friends' that had betrayed her. So, Riley focused her attention on something else. Riley looked at herself in the mirror some more. She looked awfully tired. Probably because she was. Riley had stayed up in the bathroom until she knew everyone was asleep. Which took a while. She hadn't wanted to deal or talk with anyone. Riley grabbed her outfit for the day and her makeup pouch and headed to the bathroom. She wanted to change in there, just in case Jade heard her wake up. Riley entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Riley started changing into her outfit, which was a pair of black see-through tights, a black tank-top, a white knee-length skirt with tiny black flowers on it, a burgundy cardigan and black combat boots. But, Riley still found herself putting on Farkle's locket. She just... couldn't not wear it. It was special to her. But, moving on... Riley frowned at the piece of hair sticking up. So, after a few failed attempts to fix it, Riley gave up and just decided to wear a beanie on her head. That would cover it up. But her beanies were all in her room! But, having no other choice, Riley left the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Riley tip-toed down the hall, carefully. She passed her parents room first, then Auggie's. When she made it to her room, Riley looked in at Jade, who was sound asleep in bed. Riley had two goals: Grab her beanie without waking Jade up and keep herself from cutting Jade's hair while she slept. Riley crouched down and army-crawled across her bedroom and to her closet which was, thankfully, opened. Riley stood up and brushed the dust off of her knees. Riley knew her time was limited, because Jade was already starting to stir. So, without having time to choose the colour or style of her beanie, Riley grabbed the closest one that was hanging out of her closet, bolted out of her room, back into the bathroom and closed the door shut. Inside, Riley sighed in relief.

_'That was close.'_ She thought.

Riley examined the beanie in her hands. It was dark grey and went with her outfit. Thank goodness. Heck, maybe today would be a good day for once. With all of this luck so far, maybe life would cut Riley a break, just for a day. But, Riley was wrong. So, _so _wrong. She just didn't know it yet. Not yet. So, completely clueless of the future, Riley smiled, put her beanie on and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

><p>When everyone was awake, they all joined Riley in the kitchen. Riley was silent the whole time. She had vowed not to speak to them and that remained. She wasn't talking to them. Cory had come down and looked at Riley for a few seconds, but hadn't said anything. Jade had come down and did the same thing. Riley just ate her cereal, not talking to anyone. Topanga in the kitchen, Auggie wasn't up yet, Cory was reading the newspaper and Jade was eating her own breakfast (after they had finished staring at Riley). Amy was desperately trying to feed the, still sick, Josh and Eric, who hadn't eaten anything in two days. They had to eat something, so Amy was trying chicken broth. Anything heavy would just be thrown up. Lastly, Allen was in the armchair, trying to catch some missed sleep. Both Amy and Allen hadn't slept good since Josh and Eric got sick. Their worries probably kept them awake. The living room was silent. The only sounds were Cory's pages turning or the tiny slurp of broth from Josh or orange juice hitting the bottom of a glass from Topanga. No one spoke. It was... awkward. The Matthews' family were usually a lively bunch. This... wasn't like them at all. And Riley hated it. Suddenly, the silence was broken when Maya, all alone, walked in the door, took a few steps and then stopped.<p>

"Hi." She whispered.

Jade had probably warned her to be quiet, otherwise, Maya would've been louder. Jade left the table and walked to Maya. The two started having a conversation, but Riley could hear what it was about, because they were so quiet. Riley watched as Maya paused her and Jade's talk for a moment and looked down at Josh. Maya had had a feelings for him and probably still did. So, it made sense when she looked so sad. Jade and Maya spoke for a little while longer after that and soon, it was time to go to school. So, Riley got up, grabbed her bag, moved away when Cory and Topanga tried to hug her, missed the hurt expressions on their faces and walked to the door. Jade and Maya waited for Riley. And with a quiet 'goodbye' from Jade, the three girls started walking to school. On the sidewalk, Jade and Maya continued their talking. Occasionally, they would look back at Riley, with weird looks. Riley figured Jade was gossiping to Maya about the previous night. Stupid. The walk was uneventful. And finally, the were at school. Thank goodness for Riley, because one more second of listening to Maya and Jade's whispering, she would have lost it. The three entered, met up with Lucas and Farkle and the morning went on as a normal school day.

* * *

><p>It was around lunchtime and everyone had retreated to the cafeteria. Riley got herself a tray and got her food from Geralyn, who she smiled at and thanked. Riley might have been really upset, but she wasn't a savage. Riley sat down with Jade, Lucas, Maya and Farkle, only because she had no one else to sit with and Riley didn't want to be alone. The others' conversation was dull, so Riley didn't pay attention. She just sat there and picked at her mashed potatoes. But, Riley's ears perked up, when Lucas asked for Jade to join him in the hall. Alone. Riley looked down at her lap, but her eyes were wide. Why did he want to do that? Jade kindly obliged and the two of them left the table and went out the doors of the cafeteria. Riley wasn't going to let this happen. She needed to find out what was happening. Riley stood up to follow them.<p>

"What are you doing?" Maya asked her coldly.

Riley didn't answer.

"They obviously don't want to spied on. Sit down." Maya hissed, grabbing Riley's wrist.

"No." Riley stated firmly.

Farkle decided to avoid all of this girl drama and just took a long slow sip of his water bottle. Riley pulled her wrist out of Maya's grasp and walked to the doors. Maya didn't follow her. Riley paused at the door, wondering if she should continue with her mission. But, she had to. And so Riley did. She didn't know she'd regret it. Once, Riley flung open the doors, there stood Lucas and Jade, just talking. But, right when Jade saw Riley standing there, she jumped up and kissed Lucas passionately on the lips. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Jade and Lucas were making out. Lucas was shocked and did nothing at first, but was soon trying to pull Jade off of him. Riley stood there in utter horror. She could've handled her stealing everything else, but now, Jade had stolen the one thing she couldn't live without. The one thing she had left. Sure, Jade and Lucas had kissed in Riley's day dream, heck, even got engaged. But, that had all been fake. This was real. And Riley felt her heart snap in two. Jade eventually pulled away and looked at Riley nastily.

"Need anything, dear cousin?" Jade asked, rudely, smiling evilly.

"Riley..." Lucas whispered.

But, Riley just shook her head and ran away from them, into the cafeteria. Lucas yelled her name, but Riley ignored him. For all she cared, he could have a great life with Jade. Riley bit down on her lips to keep her from sobbing and sat back down with Farkle and Maya. Those two didn't ask questions. Good, because Riley was in no mood to answer. She just stared down at her lap, wishing she could be invisible. She wanting to cry so badly. Jade and Lucas soon returned and sat back down. Riley could feel Lucas's eyes on her. But, she didn't look up. Not once. Everyone started talking again, Jade even mentioned a party that was apparently happening that night at Billy's house. Riley hadn't been invited. Riley wouldn't have gone anyways. All she wanted to do that night was lie in her room and cry over Lucas.

"... So then, I said a was sorry and she just kept screaming for her dad!" Jade's voice spoke.

Oh no. She was telling Lucas and Farkle about that night. Riley shot her head up, hoping no one saw her puffy red eyes. Lucas looked at Riley and gave her a pleading look, but she turned away.

"Tell them what happened next Jade!" Maya laughed.

Riley glared at Maya.

"So then, her dad came upstairs and told her it was an accident and then Riley was all like 'Your my dad!' and something like that. In my opinion, the anger was going to her head, making her talk nonsense!" Jade continued, cackling the whole time.

They were all acting like Riley wasn't even here!

"It wasn't nonsense!" Riley blurted out suddenly.

All eyes fell on her. Jade looked the tiniest bit surprised that Riley had spoken up for herself, but shook it off and continued acting nasty.

"Again, I think it was dumb how she acted. A bit, over-dramatic? Dare I say?" Jade said, looking at Maya.

Maya smirked.

"Oh, yeah! That's our Riley. Over dramatic as can be!" Maya said, cruelly.

Farkle was dying of laughter. Lucas didn't seem happy about them ridiculing Riley, but still, didn't say anything to stop them.

"And she's selfish and sensitive and not very smart too!" Maya added.

Riley was done. She had said she was done before, but now... Now she was really done.

"That's it!" Riley screamed.

The girl grabbed her bowl of mashed potatoes and dumped it on Jade's head. Everyone, even Riley, was shocked at her anger. Jade slowly wiped the potatoes out of her face. But, Maya was quick to defend Jade. Maya took her cup of gravy and threw it on Riley. Riley wasn't surprised. So, instead of wiping the gravy off, Riley grabbed the egg salad sandwich off of Farkle's tray and smushed it on Maya's head.

"My lunch!" Farkle yelled.

In revenge, Farkle took his orange juice and threw it at Riley. The table had now caught the attention of all the other students in the cafeteria.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed from the crowd and soon, everyone was throwing food.

Riley grabbed a handful of mac 'n' cheese from some kid's tray and aimed it at Maya and Jade. Riley then ducked someone's soup that they threw and watched as it hit Lucas. Farkle, in an unusual anger, was throwing whatever food he could find. Maya had run up to the food counter, grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles and was squeezing them at people who passed. Geralyn had pulled the metal hatch down, to protect herself in the kitchen. The food fight raged on for a good five minutes, before Cory entered the cafeteria and yelled:

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, except for one poor soul who had been in the middle of throwing a piece of pie. The pie slice flew over the crowd's heads and landed right in Cory's face. The teacher stood in silence furiously, as the smushed pie fell off of his head and down to the floor.

'Uh oh." Riley thought.

Riley gulped as she realized how much trouble they were in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Never<em>," Cory lectured, with his voice quiet from so much anger, "_Never_ in my entire teaching career have I _ever_ witnessed such chaos. Such madness. Someone could've been hurt!"

Riley, Maya Jade, Lucas and Farkle were now standing in Cory's empty classroom, seeing as when Cory asked who started the fight, everyone pointed at them. The five food covered kids stood in front of their teacher as he scolded them. Cory sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was all Riley's fault! She started it!" Maya accused loudly.

"Me?! What about you guys?! You were making fun of me!" Riley screamed back.

The two girls started arguing and Cory had to whistle to get their attention back. Maya and Riley growled and went silent, their arms crossed.

"Why were you making fun of Riley?" Cory asked the group.

"We were only joking around. We never meant to hurt Riley's feelings." Jade stated quietly.

"You called me over dramatic and sensitive!" Riley yelled, but receiving a glare from Cory to shut up.

Cory's glare melted away and the man sighed.

"Honey, it looks like they were only joking. Besides, you are sort of dramatic..." Cory whispered that last part.

_'How could get any worse?!'_ Riley screamed in her head.

"Well, since you all participated in the fight, I guess I'll have to punish all of you." Cory told the children.

"What?! Why?! This isn't fair!" Maya shouted.

"As punishment, all five of you will serve detention everyday after school for the rest of this week." Cory continued, ignoring Maya's outburst.

"But-" Riley started.

"End of discussion." Cory finished.

Riley glared at Jade.

"Thanks a lot!" Riley screamed at Jade.

Maya walked up to Riley.

"What are you blaming Jade for? You started this! See, this whole time Jade's been here, you've been acting so awful! What has Jade done to you?" Maya demanded.

"You really want to know?!" Riley asked Maya.

"Yes, I do!" Maya answered.

"Okay, fine! The whole time Jade's been here, she's taken everything from me! My family, my friends, my clothes- EVERYTHING. And you all just love her, then, ignore and or hate me! Do you know how it feels like to be all alone? To watch someone make out with your first crush?! No, Jade wouldn't because the attention's always on her, plus, she gets whatever she wants! Apparently, she's _so_ special! Well, let me tell you something, _cousin_, you _aren't_ special! Not at all! You're just a goody-goody stuck-up spoiled nasty little princess, who has NO friends or family! That's why she has to steal other people's! She's so awful, her own mother couldn't be in the same house with her! At least I have that! Or had..."

Riley finished her speech. It felt good to get all of that off her chest. But that good feeling didn't last, when Riley saw everyone's faces. Maya looked blown away, but still furious. Farkle and Cory looked surprised too. Lucas looked sad and it made Riley sad. And Jade... Jade's face was heartbroken. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were sad. Riley didn't think she would make Jade cry... Maybe she had gone too far...

"Is that what you really think of me, Riley?" Jade whispered.

Riley didn't respond. Jade started to cry.

"I just wanted some friends..." She cried and ran out of the class room.

"Jade!" Maya called after her.

Maya then turned to Riley, her face more angry than before.

"You know, maybe this hasn't occurred to you, but, it's not always about you! You're selfish and prideful and when you don't have the spotlight, you turn into a jealous little brat! You go and figure your problems out, Matthews, because until you do, I'm not friend!" Maya yelled and left the room to go after Jade.

When Maya was gone, Lucas walked up to Riley.

"The only reason why I hung out with Jade, Riley, was because she's your cousin... She should know you best... And so I was asking her of ways to ask you out on a date. And she was teaching me... But, _she_ kissed _me_. I didn't do it because I wanted to. But, now that I see your true colours... I don't think I need to be taught how to ask you out anymore..." The boy whispered, then left the room.

Tears ran down Riley's face. What had she done? Farkle simply passed Riley on his way out the door.

"You went too far, Riley." He said, then left.

Cory was the last to speak to Riley.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Riley..." The man whispered and walked out.

And with that, Riley was alone in the classroom. The girl sunk to her knees and cried her eyes out. She had messed up so bad...

* * *

><p>Riley walked home alone that day. Jade and the others took another route. It was horrible. The silence was deafening and Riley had never felt so alone in her entire life. Once she got home, Cory wasn't there. But, Topanga looked at her like Cory had. Disappointedly... Auggie walked up to her.<p>

"How could you have been so mean to Jade? I don't like you anymore! I wish Jade was my sister, not you!" He yelled at her then ran up to his room.

Topanga simply brushed that off and didn't scold Auggie. Instead, she told Riley that dinner would be ready soon and that Jade was in the bathroom, sobbing her eyes out. Riley went upstairs to her room and threw herself on her bed. After a few moments, Riley sat up. Angrily, she ripped the locket off of her neck and threw it onto the floor. For good measure, Riley jumped off of her bed and stepped on the locket. After that, Riley went to her dresser and took the fancy bottle of perfume Jade had gotten her for her birthday _**(Remember that?)**_ and proceeded to throw it out her window. She didn't want it. But the bottle seemed like it had been leaking, so it slipped right out of Riley's hands and fell onto Riley's carpet, where the bottle broke and the liquid seeped into the fabric. Riley groaned in anger. How could this day get any worse? Riley got on her knees to cleaned the spilled perfume. But, when she did, Riley suddenly felt dizzy. Really dizzy. The smell on the perfume was making her woozy. And then, Riley collapsed onto her bedroom floor. Everything was spinning and slowly going dark. Right before she passed out, Riley heard her bedroom door open and someone stepped in. They laughed quietly and evilly. Then, everything went black. And that, my friends, is where we return to where our story began...

**_Oh my gosh. This chapter was so fun to write! Again, SO SORRY if I'm not getting the characters right! For plot sake, this if how I have to make it. I hope you enjoyed! Review what you thought! Until the next chapter! Thanks guys, love ya! ~TheOcean'sMage12_**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, before you kill me for taking so long on this update, please listen to what I have to say first. I'M REALLY BUSY. Yes, I know I've said it before and that a really lame excuse, but, I am. Not to mention I had MAJOR Writer's Block for this chapter. I'm so sorry guys! Hopefully, this long chapter makes up for the delay on updating, and, thankfully, chapters will be coming out more frequently now because I'm off of school and know what I'm going to do with the rest of this story now! I hope you like this chapter and stay with me and this story! Thanks guys, you're the best followers any writer could ask for! So, here's Chapter 9!_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Don't own GMW! Any how, ENJOY! _**_**BTW, This chapter is in Maya's POV. Again, ENJOY!**_

In the empty Math classroom, Jade sobbed heavily as Maya and Farkle tried to comfort her. Maya held Jade in her arms as Farkle rubbed Jade's back soothingly. Lucas was in the room, but was sitting a few feet away from the three, silent. He seemed distracted by something. But Maya didn't really care.

"W-w-why does s-she h-hate me s-so much?" Jade blubbered through tears.

"I don't know. I don't know." Maya said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry Jade, we all know you aren't really like anything Riley said. We care about you. Riley was just so upset, she wasn't thinking straight." Farkle told Jade.

"She never thinks straight." Maya scoffed, standing up from where she, Farkle and Jade were sitting. "I still stand by what I said. She might have been upset, _for God knows what reason_, but no one deserves to be talked to like that. I mean the mom thing she said? How low was that? Not to mention cruel!"

"Yeah, I guess so. All I know is that she went too far." Farkle replied in agreement.

"I'm so sick of her. She thinks she can act like that and get away with it? Nope. Not happening. I won't let it happen. Someone's gotta show her a thing or two." Maya hissed.

"But, Maya. What we supposed to do? Riley follows us everywhere we go, and we can't get some sort of revenge on her. Her dad's a teacher for crying out loud. We'll be punished!" Farkle pointed out.

Maya sighed and paused. What were they going to do to show Riley how to act?

"I don't know. I guess we'll just ignore her and not speak to her for now. Until I can figure out some revenge plan or Riley apologizes. _For everything_." Maya stated.

"Sounds good." Farkle said, with Jade nodding as well.

"Lucas! Are you in?" Maya asked the quiet boy.

Lucas remained silent for moment before coming out of his reverie and turning around to face Maya.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I'm in." Lucas fumbled for words.

"Great." Maya smirked.

So that was that. They weren't talking to Riley.

"Anyways, Billy's still having that party tonight. Are we still going?" Farkle asked his friends.

"I don't know, Farkle... Today's been a long day and I think Jade's too upset to go anywhere-"

"No." Jade cut Maya off.

Everyone seemed surprised at Jade's sudden strong sounding voice. In fact, Jade sounded a little angry.

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"I said no. I'm not going to let Riley ruin this night for me. I was really excited for this party and I still am. I want to go. " Jade stated boldly.

Maya smiled at Jade's strength.

"Okay, then. Let's party tonight!" Maya cheered.

Farkle whooped, Jade smirked and Lucas didn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Maya and the others took a shortcut home that day, for obvious reasons. To avoid Riley. Maya didn't even want to think about her, so for now, she chose not to. Maya wanted to enjoy that party and be bothered by Riley Matthews and her issues. The four decided that they'd all go back their homes and get ready and when it was time, the group would all meet up at the Matthews' place and then all go to the party together. When the group got to the Matthews place, Maya, Lucas and Farkle dropped Jade off. Topanga opened the door and smiled sadly at the four children. She stated that Riley wasn't home yet, but then turned to her niece.<p>

"Cory, told me what happened... I'm so sorry, Jade." The woman said to the girl.

Jade smiled sadly back at Topanga. But her smile soon broke down into crying. Topanga held Jade as she quietly cried and signalled to Maya and the boys that they could leave and that Jade was in good hands. Maya smiled at Topanga before she and the boys left. The three walked down the halls away from the Matthews' place and out of the apartment building. Before they parted ways, Maya said 'goodbye' to the boys. Farkle returned the farewell and Lucas only slightly smiled in return. And with that, Maya started to head home. As the blond girl walked, thoughts swirled inside her head. What if Riley showed up at the party? Why was Lucas acting so weird? Maya shook those thoughts off and continued to walk. When Maya got home, she unlocked and opened the door, then went inside. The apartment room was empty. Then, Maya saw a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and it all made sense. Maya set down her bag, closed the door and went to the counter to read the note. It said:

_Maya,_

_I'm working late tonight, but Topanga told me about the party that that Billy boy was having. You can go if you want, just don't stay out too late and be safe. I love you and have fun!_

_~Mom_

Maya slightly smiled at the note. Her mom and her's relationship was getting much better. Katy still had to work, but not as much and when ever she had a late shift (which barely happened anymore), she'd always leave Maya these little notes just to tell her of where she was and that she loved her. Before, Katy practically never told Maya anything, but now, it was different. Again, this was why Maya didn't need Riley in her life. But enough of that, Maya needed to pick out her outfit for the party. So, after grabbing an apple from the fridge, Maya went to her room to choose her outfit. In her room, Maya opened her closet and started to sift through her outfits with one hand and take bites into her apple with the other hand. Maya did this until she found the perfect one. When she did, Maya set down her apple and took the outfit out of her closet. It was nice red tank top with thin black leather jacket. Maya knew the perfect pair of skinny jeans and combat boots that could go with this. So, Maya placed her outfit on her bed, happy with her choice. The party was at 6:00 o'clock and it was almost 4:00. Maya decided she'd do her hair and makeup at 4:30 so she could get dressed and have plenty of time to meet up with Jade and the boys. Maya still had some time to kill. So, she grabbed her apple and decided to head to the living room to watch some TV and wait for 4:30 to come.

* * *

><p>It was now 5:00 o'clock. Maya's makeup was finished and she had chosen to curl her hair and leave it down. Her outfit was on and she was all ready to go. Jade and the boys had just texted telling Maya that they were ready too. Maya put her phone in her back pocket and looked up. But when she did, a sight met her eyes. A photo of her and Riley laughing together stared at her. It was framed and sitting on her dresser. Maya thought back to when that picture was taken. Before Maya knew what an attention addict Riley was. Maya was frustrated. This night was supposed to be stress-free and fun. Maya didn't want to worry about all this Riley drama. So, Maya placed the picture frame face-down on her dresser. It helped Maya's stress calm, but it didn't stop the problem. Maya felt kind of silly for thinking that setting down a picture frame could end all of this. But, again, Maya shook it all off and left for the party.<p>

Maya and the boys met up in front of the Matthews' apartment room at 5:15. The boys were dressed nicely, Lucas wearing a plaid button-up T-shirt and jeans and Farkle wearing a striped collared shirt and black pants. Maya knocked on the door and Jade was the one to open the door.

"Hey guys!" Jade chirped.

Jade was wearing a light pink sweater, a short black skirt, black tights, white knee high socks, brown combat boots and a tan coloured infinity scarf. Her hair was curled and in a cute waterfall braid.

"Wow, Jade. You look great." Maya complimented Jade.

"Yeah!" Farkle added.

Lucas didn't say anything. He was too busy looking off into space. This irritated Maya. He'd been so weird ever since the fight with Riley and he was being extremely rude to ignore Jade. So, Maya elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow!" Lucas yelped, glaring at Maya.

But, when Maya glared at him back, Lucas looked like he remembered his manners.

"Oh, uh... yeah! You look good Jade." Lucas said quickly.

Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks..." She said slowly.

Maya rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"Anyways, shall we get going?" Jade, who had seemingly just shook the awkward moment off, stated.

"Aren't we waiting for Riley?" Lucas asked quietly.

Maya looked at Lucas with a shocked expression.

"Oh... she's not going." Jade replied slowly.

_'Yeah and why would we?' _Maya thought but said nothing.

Lucas just nodded and went back to being quiet.

"We should get going, guys." Farkle pointed out.

"Okay," Jade stated, then turned and called into the apartment room, "Aunt Topanga, I'm going now!".

Maya heard Topanga reply, "Alright, have fun!". Then, Jade closed the front door and the group left for the party.

* * *

><p>The four arrived at Billy's place at 6:00. The sky was dark with night and snow was lightly falling from the sky. Billy's house looked really big and nice. The group walked up to the front porch and Jade rang the doorbell. Billy opened the door five seconds later.<p>

"Hey guys, come on in!" The boy said happily, although they could barely hear him over the blaring music and lots of talking.

But Maya, Jade and the boys went inside. There were so many people flooding the house, that Maya guessed Billy had invited the whole school! Everyone was talking, dancing to Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon and having a great time. It looked like a lot of fun to Maya.

"Wow Billy, this party looks awesome!" Jade told Billy.

"Thanks! Come on, we've been waiting for you." Billy said, offering Jade his arm.

Jade smiled and looped her arm through his. Billy lead Jade away to the living room, but not before Jade bid Maya and the boys goodbye.

"See you later guys!" Jade called and waved.

Jade and Billy were gone, which left Maya, Lucas and Farkle in the front entrance. Soon, Farkle was dragged away by some kids from the science club and Lucas left to go hang out with his buddies from the sports teams. Now, Maya was all alone. Everyone had just ditched her. It didn't feel good. Maya try to push through the waves of teens to find Jade. But no one would let her through and she was getting crushed by the people. Maya could barely breath. So far, this party wasn't off to a great start.

A bit later, Maya had found her way through the crowds and grabbed a can of Pepsi from the closest cooler she could find. Maya cracked open her can and took a long sip.

"Maya!" Someone called out.

Maya turned around to see Jade standing with Missy Bradford and a bunch of other girls from their school. Maya went over to Jade.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Jade had to yell over all of the noise.

"I got... preoccupied. Anyways, what are you up to?" Maya told Jade.

"Oh, just talking to these guys. Wanna join?" Jade asked Maya.

To be completely honest, Maya didn't. She really didn't want to be associated with Missy The Snob and gossip with the girls from her school (which is exactly what they were going to do). But, Maya also really didn't want to be alone, so she just said 'Sure' anyways.

"Cool!" Jade smiled.

Jade, Missy and the girls started up their conversation where it left off. They talked about all things that Maya found boring. Maya didn't speak. She just kept drinking her Pepsi and keeping her head low. Basically Maya wasn't even listening. Well, right up until now.

"Oh my gosh, she really said that to you?!" Missy suddenly cried.

Maya's head shot up.

_'Huh?' _she thought.

"Yes, sadly, Riley said all of those awful things to me." Jade sighed.

Oh, they were talking about the Riley drama thing. Jade had told them what Riley had said to her.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Jade. Who could say that to their own cousin?" Another girl in the group asked shaking her head.

"I know... It's... pretty horrible." Jade said quietly, but soon added, "Actually, I'm quite embarrassed to be her cousin."

"I would be. Related to that mess of a person? Ugh, it sounds like torture." Missy spat dramatically.

Jade laughed.

"Oh, it is! Having to see that ugly thing she calls a face every time our family gets together? It hurts my eyes!" she said nastily.

All the girls started cackling like a band of teenage hyenas. Well, all the girls except Maya.

"Or hear that annoying squeaky voice she has?" Jade added cruelly.

The girls laughed even more. Well, Maya didn't.

"Or listen to _everything_ the stupid klutz has to say? She never shuts up!" Jade added once again.

The girls were practically dying of laughter at this point. But Maya wasn't. In fact, Maya was shocked. Jade... the girl Maya thought was kind and gentle and didn't have a nasty bone in her body, was being... mean. No, not mean... Jade was being cruel.

"Ugh, we hate Riley so much! Right, Maya?" Jade asked her.

Maya didn't respond to that. Instead, Maya just looked at Jade and the girls.

"I, uh... I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." Maya stuttered before rushing off.

When Maya found the bathroom, she walked in, closed the door and locked it. Maya started pacing, trying to figure things out. Okay, so, Jade had a right to be angry and say nasty things about Riley, right? Riley had done it to her. But still, calling someone ugly or stupid was a little much... But, maybe, Jade was just letting off steam. Riley had really hurt her feelings and again, she had a right to be angry... But, Jade was taking things a bit too far. Like, gossiping behind other's backs? Saying nasty things? This made Maya start to feel guilt. Had she done the right thing by being so nasty to Riley. Was Maya turning into some sort of petty mean girl? Had Maya been too harsh to Riley? Maya remembered back to when she was all alone when she, Jade, Farkle and Lucas had gotten to the party and how lonely she had felt and how hurt she was that her friends had ditched her. Maybe... maybe that was how Riley had felt when she and the boys had started hanging out with Jade and that's what caused her to blow up like that. Now Maya felt really guilty. They _had_ kind of ditched her. But Riley could've just understood that they were her friends and they still loved her. Oh, this was all so messed up. Maya had no idea where she stood. With Jade? Or with Riley? Maya looked at her reflection in the mirror. Who was she? What side was she on? This was all so confusing... Maya took a deep breath and left the bathroom. But, right as she exited, Maya slammed right into someone.

"Sorry!" Maya yelped, before noticing who it was she had slammed into. "Lucas?"

"Hey, Maya. What have you been up to?" Lucas asked normally.

Weird. Lucas was acting normal. Not distracted and quiet like he had been before, but actually like normal Lucas.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to Jade." Maya replied shrugging her shoulders.

And boom. At the smallest mention of Jade, Lucas froze and went back to being weird like before.

"Oh," Lucas whispered, "That's... cool."

Maya was fed up with this.

"What's wrong with you?! Ever since the fight with Riley you've been acting so weird! You're quiet and your head seems to be in the clouds! What's going on?" Maya blurt out angrily.

"Why do you care?" Lucas shot at Maya, sounding kind of angry himself.

"You're my friend, Ranger Rick. I deserve to know." Maya said in a frustrated tone.

Lucas stayed silent for a moment. Until, finally, he spoke.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Lucas whispered, then started. "I feel really bad about the whole Riley thing. Ever since Jade came here, I was kind of ignoring her and maybe that made her feel abandoned and that's what made her blow up at Jade. Not only that, but when she did blow up at Jade, I was nasty to her. I feel horrible, Maya. I really like her and I think I just ruined my chance of being with her.

So, _that's_ what had been distracting Lucas since the fight. Lucas felt guilty about the Riley thing too.

"I feel the same way. Maybe we were too harsh to Riley. We did kind of ditch her too. I feel pretty guilty." Maya told Lucas.

"At this point, I just want us all to be friends again. That why I was thinking, when we get back to the Matthews' tonight, we should all just talk this out. You, me, Jade, Riley and Farkle." Lucas explained to Maya.

Maya nodded her head.

"That's a good idea. I just want all of this to be over." She stated.

And Maya meant it. Lucas suddenly checked his watch.

"It's getting late. We should find Farkle and Jade and get out of here." The boy told Maya.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go get Jade. You find Farkle." Maya said.

"Cool, meet us at the door." Lucas told her.

Maya nodded and was about to walk off to find Jade. But before she did, Maya turned back to Lucas.

"It was nice talking to you, Ranger Ric- erm, Lucas." Maya corrected herself, knowing that now was really not the time for jokes.

But Lucas just smiled at her and tipped his imaginary cowboy hat. Then, he disappeared into the crowd of people. Maya smiled to herself and went off to get Jade.

* * *

><p>The walk home was pretty quiet. No one really said anything. Well, everyone except for Jade. The girl kept going on and on about how awesome the party had been and how nice all the people were and more stuff like that. Soon, the four kids had arrived at the Matthew's apartment room. Jade opened the door and everyone walked in. The first thing that caught Maya's eye was that all the adults (minus Eric and Josh) were at the kitchen table. They all looked very worried and were talking in a quick hushed tone. Topanga had tears in her eyes and Cory was pale like he had seen a ghost. That's when Maya noticed the police officer sitting with Cory, Topanga, Allen and Amy. Why would there be a police officer here?!<p>

"What's going on?" Farkle immediately blurted out.

Topanga gulped before speaking.

"Riley's gone missing." The woman whispered.

_**Uh oh. Things just got serious. And it looks like Maya and Lucas are feeling pretty guilty about being so mean to Riley. Again, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING CHARACTERS NOT ENOUGH LIKE THEMSELVES! AND FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! Just please stick with me! Anyways, tune in next time to find out what happens next! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, bye!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! Here's Chapter 10! As always, I hope you enjoy it! _**

"What do you mean Riley's missing?" Maya cried out.

Topanga gulped back tears before responding to Maya.

"W-well, after you all left for the party, I went upstairs to check on Riley. But, when I opened her bedroom door, Riley wasn't there. I even checked the rest of the house, but no Riley. I never heard her leave her room and she never came downstairs. The only possible way she could've left was out her bedroom window." She explained sadly.

"She hasn't answered her cellphone either. Our best guess of why she's gone is that she's... run away." Cory added, quietly.

Maya thought about it. It did make sense that Riley would run away. This only sent another wave of guilt wash over Maya. And even more worry.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Farkle asked quietly.

"Well, Officer James here is going to help us find her. He's going to send out a small search party to find Riley." Amy told the children, motioning to the police officer.

"That's right and we'll also be putting up flyers, advertisements on TV and basically doing anything to get the word out." Officer James piped up.

"But, how long do you think it will take? To find Riley?" Maya asked.

"No one knows, young lady. Since we don't know exactly where she is or where she could've gone it only makes the job harder. It could takes weeks or even months." The officer replied.

"MONTHS?" Maya yelled in shock.

"Yes, sadly. I'm very sorry, kids, we're going to do the best we can to find your friend." Officer James sighed.

"Sir, maybe if we helped you, as in joined your search party, things could go much quicker. We're her friends, we might be able to trace her location, because we know her pretty well." Farkle offered, calmly.

"Yeah," Maya stated, a bit calmer than before, "I'm pretty street smart and I could also help trace her location because she and I are very close."

_'Or were close, before all of this happened.' _Maya thought sadly.

"I want to help too." Lucas, who had been quiet, spoke up.

All eyes fell on him.

"I want to help find Riley. Sign me up." Lucas stated.

"Me too!" Added Maya.

"Count me in!" Chimed Farkle.

"No, absolutely not." Cory suddenly said firmly.

All the kids eyes fell on the man.

"What do mean?" Maya asked.

She really was shocked. Didn't Cory want his daughter back?

"I mean, there is no way we're sending you kids out into the streets to search. It's too dangerous." Cory explained coldly.

"But, we want to help! We're not just gonna sit here and do nothing when Riley's out there all alone! Plus, we can handle it!" Maya shouted at her teacher.

"You can still help us with this case," Officer James intervened between Maya and Cory's argument, "You can put up posters and tell the kids at your school about this. Tell them that if they see anything, to call the authorities."

"Great. Kids's stuff." Maya huffed.

Maya hated being treated like a baby.

"Maya, in case you've forgotten, you are a kid! I think we'll leave this job to the police and the adults." Cory said harshly.

"But-" Maya started.

"But, nothing! It's too dangerous, you're not going and that's final!" Cory finished angrily.

Maya growled and stomped away from the adults and over to the corner of the room, with Lucas, Farkle and Jade (who had been silent the whole conversation) following her. This was so unfair. Cory was treating them like weak little babies. Did he not know what they were capable of? What was his issue? Maya was suddenly filled with a wave of sadness and even more guilt than before. Maybe Riley wouldn't have run away if she hadn't been so terrible to her. None of this would be happening. Maya felt awful.

"Well, this stinks." Farkle sighed, falling into the armchair near him.

"Yeah." Lucas agreed.

Maya knew Lucas probably felt as terrible as she did. They had been so terrible to Riley... and now she was gone.

"I can't believe their not letting us help them. Just because we're kids. I want to help, there is no way I'm just gonna sit here and be useless." Maya hissed.

"Well, actually-" Jade began, but was cut off by Topanga walking over to the kids' little huddle.

Maya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, guys." Topanga said quietly, smiling sadly.

"What is it?" Maya asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry that Cory's being a little harsh and if you feel like we're treating like babies. It's just that, Cory cares a lot about you guys and he doesn't want to lose you too. He feels like it's his fault that Riley left and he doesn't want to let that happen again, so he's being protective of you guys. He just wants to keep you safe." Topanga explained.

Maya understood this and felt good that Cory cared about them. But she still wanted to find Riley.

"Thanks Aunt Topanga. We understand." Jade told her aunt, kindly.

Topanga smiled at the kids again, then went back to the table with the other adults who were still discussing the situation.

"That was nice and all, but I still want to help." Farkle whispered to the group, as if he had read Maya's mind.

"Me too." Lucas whispered back.

"Hey guys." Jade whispered.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked.

"Remember what I was gonna say before my aunt came over to us?" Jade asked the group.

Maya, Lucas and Farkle nodded.

"Well, I have a plan. But, we need to keep it a secret. So, let's discuss it farther away from the adults." Jade explained.

Maya and the boys nodded again, curious at what Jade's plan was. Jade motioned for the three to follow her. So they did. Jade led them to the side of the couch (where Josh was sleeping) and again motioned to them, this time to sit down. That way the adults wouldn't see them or hear them. Once everyone had sat down behind the side of the couch, Jade began explaining.

"Alright, so because the adults aren't letting us search, I say we go out and find Riley ourselves. But, we're not gonna tell the adults. They'll only try to stop us. Okay, so remember that app I installed on Riley's new phone, the night of the party? It's basically a mini tracking device. Riley has her phone with her so I can track her with my phone." she said.

Jade took her phone out of her pocket and showed Maya and the boys a picture of map on the screen. On one side of the map, pointing to New York City, there was a flashing orange light. A bit further up, pointing towards Upstate New York, was a flashing pink light.

"The orange light is where we are." Jade stated, "And the pink one is where Riley is."

"She's in Upstate New York?" Farkle questioned and Jade nodded.

Maya was kinda creeped out. Wasn't it weird that Jade had put a tracking device on Riley? Wasn't that kind of stalker-ish? And even more suspicious... Maya glanced over at Lucas and Farkle, who didn't seem the least bit weirded out. So Maya decided not to voice her thoughts on that. But Maya still wondered.

"This is great! We'll be able to find Riley easily!" Lucas whispered excitedly.

"How long do think this search's gonna take?" Maya asked.

"Not very long. A few days at the most. Now that we have the tracker, things will so quickly. But we should pack a few things for the trip. So, this is what we should do. You guys should go back to your houses and pack a bag with things we'll need. I'll do the same. If your parents are still awake, Lucas, say your sleeping over at Farkle's and Farkle, say your sleeping over at Lucas's. Maya, say your sleeping over here. They can't know our plan either. Then, we'll all meet up here. You guys can wait outside the apartment and I'll climb down to you from the fire escape. The adults will be too busy talking to notice me leaving. Then, we'll get a taxi ride to Upstate New York and once we're up there, we'll follow my map and find Riley! Then get a taxi ride back home." Jade explained.

Maya had to admit it was a crazy plan.

"Are you guys in?" Jade asked.

"I don't know Jade... we're leaving home. It does seem kind of risky. Maybe we should just leave this job to the adults and the police." Farkle sighed.

"Oh come on guys, we have to do this. Not only would we be saving Riley, but we'd be proving ourselves to the adults. If we stay here, we'd only be confirming that everything Uncle Cory said was true. That we're weak babies." Jade stated.

Farkle, Lucas and Maya looked at each other. Maya definitely wanted to prove herself and find Riley too, so Maya could apologize for everything.

"Please, guys." Jade pleaded.

The three thought for a moment before turning to Jade.

"I'm in, Jade." Farkle said.

"Me too." Lucas added.

"Me three." Maya said.

"I'm in too." A quiet voice suddenly added, sarcastically.

Maya, Jade and the boys froze. Josh, the owner of the voice, poked his head over the side of the couch and looked at them with a smirk. The adults didn't seem to notice him waking up.

"H-hey, Josh. How are you feeling?" Maya stuttered.

"Better than before. But this isn't about me. This is about your crazy to find Riley." Josh replied sternly.

They were so busted.

"Listen, Josh, we need to do this-" Maya started, but Josh interrupted.

"I think you should do it." he said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

Maya was surprised. He wasn't gonna tattle on them?

"Really. I won't tell the grown-ups. Just be safe. I'd feel pretty awful if something bad happened to you guys because I let you go." Josh replied.

Maya smiled at Josh.

"Thank you so much." She thanked him.

"Go. Find my cousin. Bring her home."

Maya, Jade and the boys nodded before Josh laid back down on his pillow and fell fast asleep. Before the group left to go home and grab their stuff, Jade spoke up.

"Meet back here in a hour." She stated.

Maya nodded, then left The Matthew's place and ran home.

* * *

><p>Maya stared at the contents spread out on her bed. A flashlight, an extra hat, extra socks, extra gloves, some granola bars, 50 dollars, an mini first aid kit, some water-proof matches, a filled-up water bottle, some little heating pads, her phone and a pack of tissues. Maya figured if she ran out of water or food, she could re-stock at a corner store on the road. She also figured that Jade and the boys would have lots of stuff too that they could share. Maya placed all of her things in a small backpack that her mom and her used to use when they went camping, when Maya was little. Speaking of which, Maya had gotten home to see her mom fast asleep on the couch. Maya chose not to wake her. After finishing up packing her bag, Maya wrote her a note that she could read when she woke up. It said:<p>

_I'm having a sleepover at The Matthew's place. I love you._

_ ~Love Maya_

Maya decided to keep the note short. After changing out of her party clothes and into some warm black pants and a wooly navy blue sweater Maya put on her warmest winter coat and a hat. Maya put on some warm cozy socks and her winter boots. Then she slipped on her gloves and put her backpack on her back. Maya was ready to go. After taking one final glance at her room, Maya left her bedroom and walked into the living room where her mom was sleeping. She placed the note on the coffee table, then looked at her mom. Maya was going to miss her while she was away. Then, Maya noticed that the blanket her mom had been sleeping in had fallen off of her. Maya grabbed the blanket and put it back on her. Because her mom was a deep sleeper and Maya wasn't worried about waking her up, Maya placed a small kiss on her mom's cheek before heading to the door, opening it, leaving her home and closing the door behind her.

When Maya got to the Matthew's apartment building, Lucas and Farkle were already there. They were waiting at the side of the building for Jade to climb down the fire escape. They waved to Maya as she joined them. The boys were dressed in their winter suits. The three waited for Jade for a few minutes longer. During these minutes, Maya started thinking of all the "what-if's". It was probably because they were putting their plan into action. Like this was actually happening, this was for real. What if Riley didn't want to go home with them. What if Maya had been so mean to her that Riley refused to go with them. What if they went all that way for nothing? What if they didn't find Riley? What if they got lost and died from the cold? Well, Maya's worries would have to be brushed aside, because at that moment, Jade was climbing down from Riley's window and down the ladders of the fire escape. Jade had a much bigger backpack than Maya's on her back and was dressed in winter clothes too. When Jade made it to the ground, she ran over to the three.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yep." Maya replied.

"Okay. Let's go." Jade said, looking kind of excited.

The four kids ran away from the building, and over to the side of the road. Jade waved to a passing taxi and it stopped. Jade took her wallet out of her bag, before her popped the taxi's trunk and put her bag in. Maya and the boys put their bags in too before everyone got into the taxi.

"Where are you kids headed to?" The driver asked them, through the window in the taxi.

"Upstate New York, sir." Jade quipped.

The driver didn't asked anymore questions. Maya was thankful. She wasn't in the mood to come up with a story for why four teens were going to Upstate New York alone at midnight. In fact, Maya was tired. Really tired. Maya didn't want to fall asleep, because they would be there in about fourteen minutes. But her eyes felt so droopy and her coat felt like a soft blanket and... and... Before she knew it, Maya was asleep.

* * *

><p>Maya awoke to the driver's voice.<p>

"We're here." He said.

"Thanks for the ride," Jade thanked the driver, "How much do I owe you?"

The driver told Jade the amount. 10 dollars. Jade paid the man and the group got out. The four grabbed their bags and Lucas closed the trunk. The taxi drove off as Maya and her friends took in the setting around them. Upstate was nothing like New York. It was a very rural area. No tall buildings, fields all around them, some barns and not a lot of noise. It was like being in the country side. Maya was going to make a joke about Lucas feeling like he was home or something like that, but she decided not to.

"Maybe we should start searching in the morning. We'll be more awake and alert then." Lucas suggested.

Everyone agreed. Maya was still super tired and her fourteen minute nap didn't help at all. The group walked for a little bit, until they came across a huge old abandoned-looking barn. They decided that's where they would sleep for the night. Lucas and Farkle pushed the barn door open and everyone got in. It was less cold in the barn than it was outside, but Lucas still made a small fire from a pile of stick and one of Maya's matches. The kids laid around the fire and got comfortable. They didn't have any blankets, but their coats and the fire was good enough. Soon, Jade, Lucas and Farkle were asleep. Maya didn't understand why she wasn't anymore. Maya wanted to sleep but her tiredness had seemingly been replaced by guilt, worry and sadness. All the worries from before were coming back. So, there she sat. Leaning her back on a haystack, Maya stayed up. She stayed up until the small fire died.

"Can't sleep?" A voice suddenly whispered, making Maya jump.

Maya turned her head to see Farkle looking at her.

"Oh, uh... Yeah." Maya whispered back to him.

"Me neither." Farkle stated, moving from his spot to sit beside Maya.

"I just... I feel so bad about all of this. If I hadn't been so horrible to Riley, we wouldn't be in this mess. This is my fault." Maya said sadly.

"It's not your fault Maya. We all we're pretty mean to Riley. And we all did leave her out a lot." Farkle told Maya.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be her best friend. I'm not saying that you guys aren't good friends, because you are, but, I'm supposed to stick with her through everything. I'm supposed to be loyal to Riley and always stick up for her. I'm supposed to always be there for her. And I didn't do that. For a best friend, I failed pretty hard." Maya explained guiltily.

Farkle stared at Maya for a moment.

"You're only human, Maya. You're allowed to make mistakes. Trust me, once we find Riley and apologize, everything will be okay again." Farkle told Maya.

Maya slightly smiled at Farkle.

"And, for the record, I think you're a great friend." Farkle added.

Maya felt warmth in her cheeks and wondered if she was blushing. What?! Heck no, _Farkle_ was not making _Maya_ blush. There was no way. Then, again, during this whole situation, Farkle_ had_ been acting less weird and flirty. Maybe this had changed him. Maybe Farkle Minkus had finally grown up a little. Maya couldn't help but like the change.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a lot of searching to do tomorrow." Farkle said.

Maya nodded and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Farkle."

"Night, Maya."

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are getting pretty crazy. Tune in next time for more drama! Thanks for reading!_**

**_ ~TheOcean'sMage12_**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Okay, before I start this chapter I just wanted to give a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you for your amazing reviews. Reading them just bring a smile to my face. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the kindest readers anyone could ask for. I love every single one of you! Thanks to you guys, I've now reached past 160 reviews! WOW! Thank you guys so much! Xoxox Anyways, I would also like to apologize that you have been waiting this long and that this chapter isn't very long. Lately, I've been going through some family issues that have been preventing me from writing. I'm so sorry! Alright, here's what you came here for! Chapter 11. ENJOY!**_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Don't own GMDC. Sadly._**

Maya woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the cracks in the roof of the old barn. Maya squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light. The blond girl sat up from her laying position and looked around. Lucas was still sleeping, but Jade and Farkle were awake and were chatting quietly. When they saw that Maya was up, Jade smiled.

"Morning, Maya." She whispered cheerfully.

"Morning." Maya returned, her tone not as happy as Jade's.

Man, was Jade a morning-person or something? Why would she be this happy, especially considering the situation they were in? Hey, maybe Jade was just happy they were gonna start looking for Riley today. Heck, she was her cousin after all. Maya crawled over to where Jade and Farkle were sitting and sat beside Farkle. The three chatted until Lucas was up, then after a breakfast of granola bars and water, Jade suggested they take inventory of all the supplies the group had. Maya and the boys agreed and pulled out their bags. Maya un-zipped her bag and dumped all the contents out of it. Jade, Lucas and Farkle did the same. Maya looked over all of the supplies Jade and the boys had brought. Jade had brought basically every essential they might need on the trip, but Maya noticed she didn't bring much food. Lucas and Farkle had plenty of supplies, but had brought no food at all. Maya had only brought granola bars because she thought the others would bring more.

"We don't have much food." Maya adressed.

"There's a small town up ahead. We can just buy more food when we get to the closest store there. Until then we'll have to eat what we already have." Jade replied.

Maya nodded but asked again.

"How far is the town?"

"Seven hours away." Jade answered.

_'There's no way we'll last seven hours with the amount food we have.' _Maya thought.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Jade waved May off, before telling everyone her plan for the day.

"Alright, so, if we start searching right now, then walk until this point today, we should be able to get to Riley by tomorrow evening." Jade said, pulling out her phone and pointing to the spot her map.

"Great! Lets pack up our stuff and get going." Farkle beamed.

"Sounds good." Lucas stated, nodding his head.

Everyone put their stuff back in their bags, then put on their backpacks and adjusted their winter gear. The group headed to the barn door and opened it. Jade and the boys walked out right away. But Maya stayed behind to take one final look at the barn before leaving.

_'Time to go find Riley.'_ Maya thought.

"Come on Maya!" Jade called from ahead.

"Coming!" Maya called back and with that, Maya stepped out of the barn and into the wintery morning.

* * *

><p>It had been five hours and Maya was miserable. Her feet ached from cold and from walking for so long. Her lips felt chapped and were probably turning blue by now. Every part of Maya was freezing. Her hunger was another issue. Maya's stomach was growling like a lion because they had run out of food three hours ago. Everybody else seemed pretty miserable too. Even Jade. So, four tired, hungry, cold miserable children trudged up the snowy street. They had stopped talking once the first hour had passed. So the only sound was their phones. Their phones kept buzzing and ringing like crazy, from their families trying to contact them them. But the kids ignored them. They would be at the town in two hours.<p>

"I can't wait until we find Riley." Jade suddenly sighed, breaking the silence.

Maya and the boys were too tired to respond to Jade.

"Then this torture will be over." Jade added.

Maya wanted to tell Jade to be quiet and not whine, seeing as she partly caused this. Then again, Jade wasn't all to blame. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge black van drove up the street, slowed down and stopped right in front of the kids. Maya heard the tires squeak as the van stopped. The driver door opened and out of the car came a strong looking young man. The man looked like he was in his early twenty and wore a black coat.

"Hey, what are a bunch of little kids like you doing out here by yourselves?" The man asked, standing beside his car with the door open.

He didn't sound like he was concerned, he sounded more like he was accusing them of some crime. He was smirking too.

"It's none of your business. Can you please just leave us alone?" Maya told the man, trying to be somewhat polite.

"Need a ride? I can give you one." The guys said as if Maya wasn't even there.

"No thanks. Sir, can you please just get back in your car and go away?" Lucas asked the man.

"Oh, I don't think I will." The man chuckled darkly.

"Look, we're being polite. Get out of here before I call the cops." Jade declared to the man, sounding like she was trying to sound tough.

The man stayed put. Then, Jade stomped up to the man and was now two inches away from him.

"Jade, no!" Maya called out to the girl.

Now was not the time to be all tough and proud, Jade! This guy could be a kidnapper or a child molester! It was wise to keep your distance from him.

"I said leave." Jade spat at the man.

All of a sudden, the man smacked Jade on the head. _Hard. _The girl fainted from the impact and with that, the man threw an unconscious Jade into his car and slammed the door closed.

"No!" Maya and the boys screamed.

Lucas and Farkle ran at the man and tried to attack him, but before Lucas could do anything, the man kicked him in the gut and Lucas fell to the ground. The man gave Lucas a swift kick in the chest and the boy grunted in pain. He then turned to Farkle and punched him right across the face. Before the man could hurt her friends any further, Maya screamed and jumped on the man's back and started scratching and smacking his face. But the man, was stronger than Maya and reached around his back, grabbed Maya by her neck, lifted her off of him and held her in the air by her neck. Maya gasped and choked for air as the man's hands clasped tighter around her neck. Maya could feel a bruise already forming on her neck.

"Maya..." Lucas whispered, still on the ground and clutching his injured stomach.

Maya could feel herself growing light-headed and the world was almost black, before the man shook Maya violently, then dropped her in the snow. The man ran to his car, got in and drove off. Maya pulled herself to her knees and watched as the black van disappeared in the horizon. Lucas and Farkle crawled over to Maya and Farkle grabbed her by her shoulders gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Maya rubbed her neck.

"Yeah. A little sore, but I'll live. You?" Maya stated.

Farkle nodded.

"I'm okay." Farkle said.

"Hey guys, look." Lucas whispered, pointing to something Jade had dropped in the snow.

The boy walked over to it and picked it up. It was Jade's phone.

_'Thank god!'_ Maya thought.

They still had the map to find Riley. But now they had to find Jade too. Oh, what on Earth were the kids going to do?

* * *

><p>Josh watched the adults run around crazily the next morning. He watched Lucas's parents, Farkle's parents and Maya mom come over and talk to the police about their missing kids. He watched Topanga and Katy and the boys' moms cry. He watched Cory blame himself up over their disappearences and say he had been to hard on them. He watched the adults call and call their kids, but their kids never picking up. He watched the police come in and out of the Matthews' house. Josh watched it all. He knew the truth. And he couldn't say anything. Finally, Josh could do it anymore. Oh, Maya was going to kill him for this. But this was for her safety.<p>

"Hey, guys?" Josh said quietly.

"Yes, Josh?." Cory asked him, turning away from his conversation with Officer James.

He looked exhausted.

"I know where Maya and them are."

**_Uh oh. Craziness right? Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Thanks guys, love ya! ~TheOcean'sMage_**


	14. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. But you probably already knew that. ENJOY!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains some violence... But not much. Again, ENJOY!**_

_(Riley's POV. She's back!)_

Being locked up was not fun. Riley figured this out when she woke up the next day after crying herself to sleep the night before. One, it was really cold down in the cellar-like cell she was in. Her feet weren't bare anymore and Riley now had shoes on, which was good. But, it was still cold. Well, at least Riley had a coat on, which was strange because she hadn't been wearing one last night. Two, Riley was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and Riley was starving. Hopefully, whoever had trapped her here would feed her soon. And three, it was SUPER boring. All Riley could do down here was sleep, think, cry and 'admire' her new surrounding. The cell had a dirt floor, four metal walls, a metal door, and one window at the very top of the wall in front of Riley. Her only light source. Right now, instead of pitch black darkness, the sun shone through the window and down at Riley. Ugh, this sucked. Where exactly was she? Who had trapped her here? And most importantly, _why? _Riley was scared. Would she die here? Maybe her captor would never reveal them self and she would be stuck here until she died of starvation or cold. Riley shivered at that dark thought. She was still so young and there were so many things she still wanted to do. She wanted to go through high school and college. Travel around the world with her friend and family. Get married and have kids one day. Then something dawned on Riley. If she died here, she'd never see her parents again. Or Maya. Or Lucas. Or Farkle. Or any of her family ever agin. She'd never get to tell her parents she loved them again. She'd never hang out with her friends again. She'd never go on trips with them. Maya would never get to be her maid of honour at her wedding. She'd never get to tease Auggie, but secretly be proud of him. Riley would never get to live the rest of her life. It was kind of funny. During of this drama with Jade, Riley had never once told her parents she loved them. She had been so rude to Maya, Lucas and Farkle that _she_ was the one who ruined their friendship. She had made Auggie hate her. She had been so consumed in being bitter towards Jade, that she hadn't appreciated anyone or anything in her life. And now, all of that might be gone. Riley wanted to cry again, but all of her tears had been used. If she was going to die here, Riley just wished that could see her parents and Auggie one more time, so she could tell them how much she loved them. And she wanted to apologize to her friends too. But particularly Maya. Her best friend that she had treated like trash. And maybe she could even patch things up with Jade. She was her cousin after all. It was then that Riley made a promise to herself. If she ever got out of here, she would do all of these things. Hopefully, they would forgive her. Suddenly, Riley heard the lock on the metal, being unlocked. Maybe it was the person who locked her here! Riley silently prepared herself to meet her kidnapper. Then, the metal door to Riley's cell creaked open. Standing in the doorway, was a tall man. He looked like he was in his early twenties, was pretty buff and wore a black coat and matching black ski cap. The man was had a dark look in his eyes and had his lips pursed in a smirk. He was also holding a tray of food in his hands. Riley wanted to run and grab that thing from his hands, but the chains tying her to the wall, kept her from doing so. Riley hated those things. The man walked into the cell slowly, then placed the tray of food in front of Riley. The tray consisted of a carton of milk, a piece of stale bread and a bowl of chilli that looked like vomit. Flies flew all around it. Suddenly, Riley wasn't so hungry.

"Here's lunch. Made it myself. Hope you enjoy." The man stated both proudly and sarcastically.

So this was the guy who took her. But why? Riley had never seen him before in her life. What did he want from her? Riley tried to voice her questions.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?!" Riley yelled at the man.

But, the man only smirked even more.

"Those aren't questions you should be asking me, kid." He chuckled.

"Okay, then who should I ask?" Riley questioned impatiently.

"Me." Another voice suddenly piped up.

Riley turned her head to the door, where the voice was coming from. The voice was young, feminine and Riley knew it all too well. Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, until finally, the owner of the voice was in the doorway. Riley's eyes widened at the sight of...

"Hiya, Riley." Jade purred, a proud smirk painted on her face.

"... Jade?" Riley whispered almost inaudible.

"The one and only." Jade replied.

Riley was speechless. So... Jade was the one who kidnapped her? But who was this guy? Riley had so many questions. But nothing seemed to come out of her mouth.

"Wow, Kyle." Jade stated in mock surprise, turning to the man, "Looks like I actually shut Riley up. Normally, she's such a chatterbox."

The man, or 'Kyle', Riley guessed was his name, laughed nastily.

"I'm so proud of me." Jade beamed, examining her fingernails.

Riley was so confused.

"So... wait. You did this?" Riley asked Jade.

"Yep. This was all me, the whole time. I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't figure it out a while ago. But hey. You are pretty thick." Jade giggled, strolling into the cell.

Riley was still confused.

"But... what? How?" Riley tried to speak.

Jade groaned.

"Ugh, let me explain it so that your idiotic brain can understand."" The girl spat.

Jade stood in front of Riley.

"Get comfortable, _cousin_. This is a long one." She added.

Riley glared at Jade.

"I haven't _been_ comfortable since you locked me in here, _Jade_." Riley growled.

Jade stared down at Riley, before her mouth twisted up into a nasty smile.

"Then, I guess we're good to go. Now shut up and listen to me." Jade sneered.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Jade began "When the airports got closed the night of your birthday, I knew exactly what I was going to do. If my dad got sick, we'd have to stay in town with you guys. So, the next morning when I made my waffles, I put a chemical in my dad's food. That's what made him sick."

"Oh my god! You _poisoned_ your own father? You could've killed him!" Riley screamed at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I only put a little in. It couldn't of taken that little to kill him. The amount I put in would only make him temporarily sick. I'm a chemistry wiz, Riley. Don't worry, I had it all under control." Jade scoffed.

Riley paused.

"What about Josh? Why'd he get sick too?" She asked.

"_That_ was an accident." Jade drawled. "My first intention was to give _that_ waffle to my dad, but when our idiot grandmother gave that plate to Josh, he ate it before I had the chance to switch it out with a normal waffle. So, that's how he got sick."

"Don't talk about Grandma like that!" Riley hissed at Jade.

"Ugh, whatever." Jade huffed, before continuing her explanation.

"So, when my dad got sick, we got to stay in New York. I knew that if I turned your friends and family against you, it'd make you snap. So, when you did, it just made things easier for me. The perfume I gave you wasn't originally drugged, just in case you used it before the day of your freakout. So, I made sure to get home before you, so that I could drug it then. Since you are so predictable, I knew that when you got home, you'd try to get rid of all things associated to me. So, the perfume was one of them. I make sure to make the bottle slippery so that you'd drop it and I also loosened the lid so that when you did, it'd spill all over the floor and knock you out."

Riley nodded slowly.

"But'd how did I get here?" she asked.

Jade motioned to the man named Kyle.

"That's where Kyle came in. I knew him from back in my home town and he was willing to help me." Jade explained.

Riley thought it was really creepy that Jade was friends with a twenty year old and she was only thirteen. But, Riley said nothing.

"So, I snuck him into your room from the fire escape and he got you here in his van." Jade continued, "Then, I had other plans. When your dad wouldn't let Maya and the boys help find you, I convinced them to sneak out of their homes, take a cab up here and go on this wild goose hunt to find you. We were following this map on my phone that was basically a tracking device I had on you. Remember that app I installed on your new phone that night? That was it."

Riley was furious. Not only could Jade have seriously hurt her friends, but a tracking device? Really?

"I was with them, up until about an hour ago. Kyle and I set up this entire act to make it look like he kidnapped me. I purposely dropped my phone in the snow, so that they still had the map to find you."

Riley was confused by that.

"My next plan is to lead them up here, thinking that they'll find you, then kill them and you." Jade explained.

Riley was shocked and scared.

"Why would you do that!?" Riley shouted.

Jade threw her head back and laughed like a mad woman. Then, she slowly walked up to Riley.

"Do you know how much sympathy I'll get when I go back home, and tell everyone that we _did_ find you, but then you were all tragically killed by a truck? I'll get so much love, so much support and so much _attention_! Even after a while, it'll still be great. Because I'll be the only child in the family, besides Auggie. Which means from then on out, I'll have most of the attention!"

"Why aren't you killing Auggie too?" Riley asked Jade again.

"Because I like Auggie." Jade replied, "He's not annoying like you and without you in the picture, I'll be like an older sister to him. And heck, I'll get a lot of attention from him too."

Riley just stared at Jade.

"So. This is why you're doing all of this? Just to get more attention?" Riley questioned.

Jade nodded.

"You put this huge plan together- a plan that even the world's most wanted criminals couldn't dream of... just to get more attention?" Riley repeated., really shocked.

"Yes." Jade responded.

Riley shook her head.

"That's really... sad. And lame." Riley remarked.

Suddenly, Jade swiftly kicked Riley in the face. When Riley's nose came in contact with Jade's hard combat boot, she felt it snap. Riley cried out in pain.

"Oops, sorry, did that hurt?" Jade asked, far from sounding sorry.

Blood gushed out of Riley's nose and all over her lap. Some blood even got on Jade's boot. When she saw this, Jade screamed.

"UGH! You just got your nasty nose blood all over my favourite boots! These were like seventy dollars, you know?!" Jade shrieked.

In anger, Jade bent down, yanked on Riley hair and got her face close to her own.

"Don't you dare call me lame. Do you know what it was like growing up for me?" Jade growled, then let go of Riley's hair.

But, Jade continued her rant.

"Not only were my parents split up and my mom basically wanted nothing to do with me, but it was always about _you_. Riley this, Riley that. 'Oh, look! Riley painted a flower!' 'Wow, Riley just got a perfect grade in school!' "Oh, look what Riley did!" It was always about Riley, Riley, Riley. I was pushed into the shadows like I didn't even matter. There wasn't any room for me. I was forgotten. The whole family held you up on this pedestal, and they worshiped you! My own father loved you more than me! I'm his own daughter! You... you were like royalty to them! And what did you do? You didn't give a care in the world! I would have killed to get two seconds of adoration from my family, but you... You didn't appreciate the attention at all! You had the perfect life and you didn't even care!" Jade finished.

Riley was taken aback by Jade's rant. She had no idea that Jade had ever felt this way. This whole time Riley had been jealous of Jade... when Jade had really wanted what she had. And honestly Riley felt horrible and guilty. She had made her cousin feel this way. Plus, Riley never did appreciated what she had had.

"Jade... I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you feel that way." Riley apologized.

And she meant it.

"Oh, don't be sorry." Jade hissed bitterly. "It made me a stronger person."

"Listen, I don't want you to hate me anymore. Can we please just put all of this behind us and start fresh? Move past all of this and be cousins again?" Riley pleaded.

Jade only chuckled darkly.

"That's the funny thing with you, Riley. You think you can do anything you want and just get away with it. But not this time. I'm not letting this go, not like everyone else. Not after all the pain you caused me." The girl stated.

"Please, Jade!" Riley exclaimed.

"Nope, sorry. Not happening." Jade laughed, kicking Riley in the stomach.

Riley clutched her hurt stomach as Jade slapped her in the face and began beating her senselessly. With Riley's hands bound behind her, she was defenseless against Jade. Kyle just stood and watched Jade. Lastly, Jade gave her one final punch in the face before walking to the door with Kyle following suit. Jade turned to face an injured Riley before leaving.

"Have fun waiting for your friends to get here. Because when they do, you're all dead." Jade smirked, then slammed the cell door shut.

Riley coughed in pain and shifted her sore body away from the door and towards the window.

_'Maya. Guys. Please be careful.'_ Riley thought weakly, worrying for her friends' lives.

_**Well, Jade is evil. Yep, most of you guys guessed it! Do you guys still hate her? Or do you feel a little bit bad for her, after hearing her backstory? I feel a bit of both. Anyways, Fanfiction was down for 21 hours! Thank god, it's back up! Alright, hope you enjoyed and as always thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**_

**_~Ocean'sMage12_**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own GMW. **_

_**Summer is officially over and school is back in session. :( How was your summer? Mine was great! Anyways, here's Chapter 13! By The way, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I HIT PASSED 200 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW, ENJOY! **_

_**Warning: This chapter has some language... But not much. ENJOY!**_

When Maya, Lucas and Farkle got into town, they were all beyond exhausted. Not only were they tired, hungry and cold, they now had injuries that made the long walk a bit harder. Lucas had a bruised up stomach and chest (no ribs were broken from when he was kicked), Farkle had gotten a bruise on his right cheek from the guy punching him. Maya probably had it the worst, out of the three of them. Not only did she now have bruising around her neck and a really bad headache from the guy shaking her, but an hour ago, Maya had thrown up on the side of the road. Probably another side-effect of the shaking. Farkle and Lucas had been very kind to her during all of this though, as Farkle held back Maya's hair as she puked and Lucas gave Maya the last granola bar that he had been planning on eating. God, she was so thankful that they were her friends. Maya, felt a bit better now. She didn't feel nauseous anymore, but her head was still throbbing and her neck was sore. But, Maya was glad that their injuries had only been minor, because, a) They had no clue where the nearest hospital was and b) They now had _two _girls to find. After Jade had been taken, Maya and the boys made a plan. They would find Riley first, using Jade's map (Thank goodness that she had dropped her phone), then they would go home and tell the adults what had happened, then let _them_ take care of it, because at this point, Maya was done with playing rescuer. Mr Matthews was right all along. They weren't cut out for this. They were just little kids. And Maya just wanted to go home. Maya and the boys found the nearest store 5 minutes after arriving into town. They all sighed in relief when they saw it. It was only a convenience store, but it would have to do. The three kids ran up to the store door and Maya pulled it open. Right when they walked in, the blast of warmth smacked Maya right in face. Lucas and Farkle didn't hesitate to start grabbing food off the shelves, but Maya just stood there for a solid minute, just savouring the warmth. When Maya was done, she walked further into the store slowly. The store had no customers in it, but Maya and the boys weren't alone. There were two other people in the store with them. Two girls who looked like they were seniors high school. Maya guessed these two were store employees, because they were both wearing the same thing. Bright red collared T-shirts with white stripes on the sides, tan khakis and black tennis shoes. One girl behind the cashier's table. She was paying no attention to anything but her phone, which she was texting on.

_'Jeez, what a hard worker.' _Maya thought to herself.

The texting girl looked almost exactly like Bella Thorne. She had light skin and long wavy orange-red hair with some bangs. She was very pretty. In a plastic Barbie-kind of way. She had plenty of makeup on her face and it made her look pretty fake. Maya shook her head and then focused on the other person in the store. Now this girl was actually doing work. She was placing things on shelves and taking count of things on a clipboard, while her co-worker was texting away. Maya frowned a little. That was unfair. The working girl had chocolate-coloured skin, straight long dark hair and brown eyes. She was also very pretty, but in a more natural way than the redhead. When the working girl placed the last item on the shelf, she turned around and noticed Maya standing there. She smiled warmly at Maya.

"Hi! Do you need help with anything?" She asked her.

Maya smiled back at the girl.

"No. Me and my friends are okay. Thanks though." The blonde replied.

The darker skinned girl smiled at Maya again.

"No problem. Just know that if you need anything, me and Allison over there will be more than willing to help you." She stated, pointing over to the girl at the cash register.

"You mean, _you'd_ be more than willing to help them." The redhead named Allison corrected her co-worker, no even looking up from her phone.

"Well, I just thought since you work here too-"

"-I thought we already established this, Tessa. I'm the cashier and only the cashier. I don't help people find their crap. What do I look like, a GPS? God." snapped Allison, before she went back to looking at her phone screen.

With Allison not looking, Maya turned back to the girl named Tessa, shock in her eyes.

"Jeez, what's her deal?" Maya muttered.

Tessa looked down at Maya, smiling sympathetically.

"Sorry about her. Allie's not really a people's person, you know what I'm saying?" Tessa apologized.

Maya nodded, smiling a little.

"I'm guessing she's not here by choice?" Maya asked Tessa, sticking her thumb in Allison's direction.

"Her dad stopped paying for her cell phone bill, so she needs a part time job to pay for it." Tessa replied, giggling at the end.

"Man, she sure does love that thing." Maya whispered.

"It's like her own child." Tessa sighed mockingly, putting her hands over her heart.

Maya snickered.

"Hey, Maya! We kinda need your help over here!" Lucas called to her suddenly.

At that moment, Maya remembered the pretty awful situation she and her friends were in and why they were even at this store in the first place.

"I gotta go go help my friends. See you around, Tessa." Maya stated, walking backwards a little.

"Bye! Your name is Maya, I'm guessing?" Tessa questioned.

"Yep, that's me." Maya replied.

"Well, bye then, Maya." Tessa waved goodbye and disappeared into the back room of the store.

Maya smiled to herself as joined the boys at the other side of the small store. Farkle had Slim Jims, Cliff bars, beef jerky and multiple bags of candy in his arms already, while Lucas had at least 6 bags of chips in his.

"Who were you talking to?" Farkle asked Maya, when she joined them.

"A pretty nice girl." Maya said simply.

Farkle smiled at her.

Maya then started helping the boys grab more food. She grabbed some bags of nuts, three jumbo bottles of Gatorade, a big bag of pretzels and some more granola bars. Even though granola bars had been what Maya had been living on for the past couple of hours and she was absolutely sick of them, Maya knew Lucas and Farkle would want them. So Maya grabbed them anyways. The three kids grabbed some more stuff, before deciding that they had enough food and drink. So, with their arms filled with snacks, Maya and the boys headed over to Allison at the cashier's counter. When they got there, the three plopped their stuff down right in front of the texting girl. When Allison looked up from her phone, and the saw the pile of food in front of her, a surprised look flashed across her face for a moment before Allison put her sarcastic rude wall back up.

"That's a lot of food you have there kids." Allison said cooly, "Having a party?"

"Nope." Maya quipped.

At that moment, Tessa came out of the back room of the store, with another armful of things that needed to be put on the shelves. Maya beamed at Tessa and Tessa beamed back.

"Then what's all of this for?" Allison asked.

Maya's attention returned to the rude girl.

"Me and my friends are looking for someone we got separated from.' Maya answered, making sure not telling the full truth. "We stopped here because we needed food."

Maya knew it was okay to tell a little bit of what was happening to these girls, because what would they do about it? Allison nodded slightly, looking absolutely uninterested in what Maya had just said. But when Maya looked over at Tessa, the girl's eyes were slightly widened. Maya was slightly surprised of Tessa's reaction, but shook that off when Allison started scanning her and the boys' items and began putting them in bags.

"Who are you looking for?" Allison asked casually.

"Our friend, Riley." Maya responded.

Suddenly, Maya heard something drop and hit the floor. Everyone turned around to see that Tessa had dropped everything she had been holding. But that didn't seem to phase her. Tessa's eyes were huger than before and her mouth was hanging open. She was pale as if she had seen a ghost.

_'Okay... what is going on here?'_ Maya questioned in her head.

Suddenly, Tessa turned to Allison.

"Hey, Allie? Why don't you go home early today? I can finish things up with these kids." The girl suggested to her co-worker.

"You don't have to ask me twice! I'm outta here!" Allison said, excitedly, happy that she didn't have to work anymore.

The redhead grabbed her bag from behind the counter and put on her coat.

"See you later, suckers!" Allison called out, waving goodbye to them.

And with those final words Allison left the store. Tessa looked through the window and watched Allison get into her white car then drive away. When Tessa was sure that Alison was gone, she turned to Maya, Lucas and Farkle.

"Um... what's going on here?" Maya demanded, voicing her thoughts from before.

Tessa kept silent and just looked at them. Maya felt her trust for Tessa slowly dripping away. Instead, she was a bit creeped out by her.

"Lady, we've already been attacked today, so if you're planning on hurting us, I have some pepper spray in my back pocket that I won't hesitate to use." Maya growled, lying about the pepper spray.

She just wanted to make herself some what intimidating. But that didn't seem to work on Tessa. She just kept staring at Maya and the boys.

"Maya, we should just get out of here, before anything happens-" Lucas started, but was interrupted.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Tessa interrupted him.

"Why should we?" Maya questioned, crossing her arms.

Maya didn't feel like getting hurt again today. Tessa looked at her shoes for a moment, before looking back at the three.

"Do you guys know a girl named Jade?" Tessa asked.

Maya's eyes widened a little. How did Tessa know Jade.

"Yeah... Why?" Maya replied.

"She was here about three hours ago." Tessa stated.

"What?!" Maya, Lucas and Farkle yelled in unison.

That couldn't be. Jade had been kidnapped by that guy!

"Here. Let me tell you everything..." Tessa started.

_(Tessa's Flashback) **A/N: Just imagine Tessa is narrating this part to Maya and the boys.**_

_So here's what happened. Three hours ago, I was working in the store. Putting things on shelves, doing inventory- the usual. Allison was doing nothing, as usual. All of a sudden, a girl looking about thirteen with dark hair and green eyes walked into the store. A pretty tall guy in all black was with her. I instantly assumed they were father and daughter, and thought nothing of it. The two started looking at one shelf and were whispering things. I was stocking another shelf at that time. Then, I heard this:_

_"Ugh, I don't care what you feed her, Kyle. Anything's fine, I just want her fed well enough to keep her alive. I want her alive for when those idiots find her." The girl told the older man._

_I found this pretty strange. But, I went back to work. A few minutes later, the girl and the man found what they were looking for, the went to Allison and paid for their things. Then they left. _

"Okay, that could've been anybody!" Maya interrupted Tessa's story telling.

"I'm not done!" Tessa told Maya, then continued.

_Anyways, at that moment, I went to take the garbage out. I went out the back door and walked over to the dumpster. I put the garbage in the dumpster. But then, I heard talking. I looked over the side of the wall of the store and saw the girl and man from before, were the ones talking. I hid before the saw me. But, I kept listening to them._

_"Wait, Jade. I still don't understand your plan." The male voice spoke._

_"Argh! Kyle, we've been over this a MILLION times!" The girl screamed._

_"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I mean, I get everything else, but how do you plan on getting Maya and the boys over to our hideout? Can you PLEASE explain it one more time?" The man asked._

_"Fine." The girl hissed. "Here's my plan. When you pretended to kidnap me, I purposely dropped my phone!" _

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"So, the map to Riley is on my phone! They'll follow the map to where Riley is, but when they do, we'll be there. And with Maya, those boys and Riley all there in the same place, we'll kill them all! And then- Oh, you know the rest!"_

_"I love the way that crazy little mind of yours works, Jade." The man chuckled darkly._

_Jade laughed a sinister laugh, before speaking again._

_"Let's get back to the hideout. I'm sure Riley should be walking up soon." _

_(End Of Tessa's Flashback) _

"And with that, I heard them walk to their car and drive away. I couldn't believe my ears. How could this little girl have come up with all of that? How could she be that blood-thirsty? To me this all seemed so unreal. Like it was from a movie or something. Anyways, that's what happened." Tessa finished.

Maya was shocked. She was blown away. So, Jade... Jade had planned this all? Jade had kidnapped Riley? Why would she do this?

"Wait, how do we know you aren't lying to us?" Lucas asked Tessa.

Suddenly, Tessa turned to the computer on the cashier counter and began typing on it. When she was done, she turned the computer to Maya and the boys. On it showed a recording of Jade herself and the man that had attacked them, standing in the store and outside of the store.

"These are what the surveillance camera caught when these guys were here." Tessa explained.

Well, this only clarified everything.

"THAT BITCH!" Maya screamed. "So this was her plan all along! To kidnap Riley, then send us on this wild goose chase to find her, only to lure us right into her trap and murder us all! WHO DOES THAT?!"

Lucas and Farkle looked just about as angry as Maya.

"This girl sounds like she needs some serious mental help." Tessa stated.

"Agreed." Farkle hissed.

Suddenly, Maya anger melted away into deep, deep guilt. She had fallen for Jade's plan. She had been so stupid. She let this happen to Riley, _her best friend_. And now Jade was going to them all. Maya felt like the world's biggest idiot. _She had been so horrible to Riley too..._

Silence overcame the group.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Jade's planning on killing us and Riley as soon as we arrive." Maya asked.

"Well, now that you guys know what Jade's up to, you guys can come to their hideout prepared. Like, you can protect yourselves." Tessa told them.

"Yeah, but Jade has that Kyle guy. We've already been beaten by him before. He way stronger than all of us combined." Farkle reminded.

Tessa was silent for a second, then spoke.

"You guys have me." She said.

"What?" Maya questioned.

Tessa looked Maya in the eyes.

"Jade may have Kyle. But you guys have me. I've been taking self-defence classes since I was five. I'm a black belt in karate. Plus, I also know how to shoot a gun." Tessa said.

"Tessa... you'll help us?" Farkle asked.

Tessa nodded.

"You really don't have to do that." Maya told the older girl.

"Hey, you guys really need my help. Plus, this is my decision." Tessa smiled warmly at Maya and her friends.

"Thank you so much." Maya smiled back.

"Don't mention it. I'm kinda doing this for myself too. That Kyle guy is a damn lousy tipper. He only tipped us 10 cents!" Tessa yelled.

Maya laughed a little.

"So, are you guys ready to kick Jade and Kyle's asses?" Tessa asked the group, who cheered in response.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Maya asked Tessa.

"Well, my aunt _was _supposed to pick me up from work today. I have my driver's license, so I can drive us there. I can just call her right now have her come here, borrow her car and take us up there. You guys still have that map. Right?" Tessa replied.

Maya pulled Jade's phone out of her pocket and waved it in the air.

"Great." Tessa smirked.

"One question, do you think your aunt will understand our situation and give you her car _willingly_?" Farkle asked Tessa.

Tessa nodded her head.

"Oh yeah. She'll totally understand. My aunt is so cool like that. In fact, I'll call her right now." Tessa replied, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

Tessa dialled her aunt's number and put the phone to her ear. Maya heard the phone ring twice before Tessa's aunt picked up.

"Hey, Aunty A? It's Tessa. Hi! Listen, listen. I have a favour to ask you..."

**_So, that's Chapter 13. Man, stuff just went down. Well, now Maya and the boys know what Jade's true intentions really are... Oh boy. This isn't gonna be pretty. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~TheOcean'sMage12_**


	16. Chapter 14

**_Hey there loves, here's Chapter 14! Just a heads up, chapters from now on will be a bit darker, more violent and with coarser language. Not by much though, so don't worry. But, just a heads up! Anyways, here you go!_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own GMW. Sorry. **__**Here's Chapter 14! ENJOY! **_

_(Maya's POV)_

Tessa's aunt's car pulled into the convenience store driveway about ten minutes after Tessa called her. Maya, Tessa and the boys were waiting at the front of the store when she arrived. Well, Maya was pacing, about Riley. Tessa's aunt turned the car off and stepped out. She looked almost identical to Tessa. The dark skin, the brown hair and eyes and the natural beauty. Tessa's aunt didn't look very old. In fact, she looked about Mr Matthews' age. She was dressed in a long green coat.

"Auntie! You made it!" Tessa called out to her aunt.

Tessa's aunt walked up to her niece.

"Tessa, this is crazy. Are you sure we shouldn't involve the police?" The woman asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks for loaning me your car." Tessa assured, then thanked her.

Tessa's aunt smiled at Tessa warmly.

"No problem, sweetheart." She told her.

Suddenly, Tessa's aunt's expression turned stern.

"But, I swear, if you or any of these kids get hurt-" She started.

"I know, I know. You'll tell Mom. I got it." Tessa sighed.

Tessa's aunt nodded.

"Good." She said, then adding. "I'm very proud of you for helping these kids. That was very nice of you."

Tessa smiled.

"I get that from you. Hey, do you need a ride home?" The teenager asked her aunt, who shook her head 'No'.

"I'll take a taxi ride home." Tessa's aunt replied, "You go save that little girl."

"Will do." Tessa said.

Tessa's aunt handed Tessa her car keys and was about to walk off, before Lucas spoke up.

"We really appreciate you helping us m'am!" He called to her.

"Anytime!" The aunt returned, waving goodbye. "Bye kids! Stay safe!"

The kids and Tessa replied in a mix of 'Goodbyes' and 'Thank yous'.

When Tessa aunt was gone to go find a taxi, Tessa locked up the store's doors, then turned to Lucas.

"I'll drive and you give me the directions from Jade's phone. Okay?" Tessa told him.

Lucas nodded, then turned to Maya, who pulled Jade's phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. Everyone then hopped into the car. Tessa was in the driver's seat, Lucas was riding in the passenger's seat and Maya and Farkle were in the back seat.

"You guys ready to get Riley back?" Lucas asked, turning to look at Maya and Farkle, who nodded.

Lucas turned back around in his seat and Tessa put the keys her aunt had given her in the ignition, then started the car. Tessa pulled out of the convenience store parking lot. As Tessa drove off, Maya leaned her head on her seat's arm rest.

_'Don't worry, Riles. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>Tessa, Maya, Lucas and Farkle arrived at the destination 10 minutes later. The map on Jade's phone beeped, indicating that they were there. When it did, Maya, who hadn't been paying attention to their location during the entire ride, looked out the window. The area outside the window looked abandoned. Like no one had been there in decades. In front of the car, was a rectangular building made of metal. The building was smack-dab in the middle of nowhere. There was one window near the ground, indicating that there was a basement to this prison. <em>That's probably where Riley was!<em> The place looked like a giant bank safe, just waiting to be cracked open. The door had a giant hatch on it and snow covered the entire thing. This would be the perfect place for Jade to keep Riley. _That bitch._ Maya still couldn't believe they had fallen for her trick, like a big bunch of idiots. Now, Riley was in danger. Now they were all in danger. Hopefully that now they had Tessa, they could save Riley without getting killed. Maya just felt as if this was all her fault. If she had just used her head and had been a loyal friend, none of this would've happened.

_'How could I let this happened?'_ Maya thought guiltily.

"So," Farkle asked suddenly, breaking Maya from her daze, "How do we get in?"

"First, someone should check through that window. Just to make sure that Riley here." Tessa suggested.

Maya didn't have to be told twice. In seconds, Maya was out of the car and looking down through the little window. Sure enough, Riley was down there. And she looked awful. Riley looked cold, pale and thin, as if she hadn't been fed right or even fed at all in days. Her body was limp and covered in blood, and she was also chained to a wall. This girl looked nothing like the happy, bright, full of life Riley they all knew and loved. This Riley looked almost lifeless, as if she was... no. Maya couldn't think of that. Maya _wouldn't_ think of that. Maya ran back into Tessa's aunt's car and closed the door.

"She's in there! She looks absolutely horrible you guys. I bet you Jade tortured her." Maya croaked, almost in tears at the thought of her best friend suffering.

"That monster." Lucas growled, looking like he was going to go all 'Texas Lucas' at any second.

"We have to get her out of there!" Farkle said urgently.

"Well, we can't just waltz in there and save Riley. Jade probably has Kyle guarding her cell." Maya huffed.

The four sat in silence for a moment, before Tessa smacked her hand down on the car's driver's wheel.

"I have a plan!" Tessa said excitedly.

"What's your plan?" Lucas asked Tessa.

Tessa motioned for the three kids to come closer as she explained her plan to them.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Riley's POV)<span>_

Riley moaned in pain. She was aching all over her body. Riley was pretty sure one of her ribs was bruised. Every time she took a breath, the pain in chest was so painful, it brought tears to her eyes. Riley was also sure her nose was broken too. It felt like someone had smashed a rock into it and crushed it. Riley head was pounding with a headache from Jade's beating. She was feeling faint and weak, like she was going to pass out. Riley also felt like she was going to puke. Great, Jade had probably given her a concussion too! Just then, a stab of pain exploded in Riley's head. Her headache was getting worse. The pain now was overwhelming, like Riley would really pass out now. Riley's eyes were slowly drooping closed, when suddenly, Riley heard a car's engine sounding from outside of her window. Who was that? Why were they there? What if it was Maya, Lucas and Farkle! Wait no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, Maya and the boys couldn't be here! Jade was going to kill them! Riley prayed that it wasn't them. No matter how much Riley was hurting, her friends and their safety mattered more to her. Suddenly, a familiar face flashed through the tiny cell window. A face that Riley hadn't seen in what felt like forever

'Maya!' Riley thought.

Maya, her best friend was staring down at her from the window. Riley wanted to shout to Maya to get of of here, but she refrained from doing so. 1) Because then Jade and Kyle would know that Maya was there 2) Because Riley physically couldn't scream because her throat was so dry. Jade hadn't given anything to drink in 10 hours. Riley felt tears sting at her eyes. Maya was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it. She was here, chained to a wall.

_'Maya, please be careful'. _

* * *

><p><span><em>(Maya's POV)<em>

Tessa's plan was ingenious. Maya couldn't believe she hadn't come up with it herself. Tessa would go to the front door and flirt with Kyle, while Maya, Lucas and Farkle would hide in the car. Tessa would keep distracting Kyle, then, she's knock him out cold, and Maya and the boys would then get out of the car and save Riley, with Kyle, their biggest threat, now out of the way. And now, was time to put the plan in action. Maya and the boys hid themselves in the car, so that no one would see them out the window. They crouched down at the bottom of the car floor. Tessa had put on bright red lipstick that had been in the car's glovebox and buttoned the top of her shirt down a bit so that Kyle would see her cleavage. Maya didn't ant Tessa to expose herself to that dickhead, but Tessa had insisted it was the only way.

"Be careful, Tessa." Maya whispered to her new friend, who nodded in return.

Tessa closed the car door, but she had kept the windows rolled down so that Maya and the boys could hear everything that was happening outside. Maya heard Tessa's steps as she approached to the door.

* * *

><p><em>(<span>Tessa's POV) <span>_

Tessa knocked on the the cold metal door, and seconds later, it opened.

"What do you-" Kyle's tone changed instantly after he saw Tessa standing there, "Hello. How can I help you, Miss?"

Tessa immediately started to play her character. The brunette twirled a stand of her hair and batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, hi. So sorry to bug you, but my car broke down out here. Can you help me?" Tessa asked, puckering her lips slightly.

Tessa was slightly disgusted in herself for acting like such a slut. But thankfully, Kyle bought her story and put on a dashing smirk.

"Why, sure thing Miss." The pervert stated, looking mostly at Tessa's chest.

Now Tessa was really disgusted.

_'Just a few more seconds, Tess, then you get to knock this bastard out.'_ Tessa told herself.

Tessa resumed her role and traced her fingers over Kyle chest.

"You're very handsome, you know?" Tessa tried to make herself sound convincing.

Thank god, this Kyle guy was an idiot.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." Kyle returned.

Tessa gave Kyle a sugary smile. Suddenly, a sneeze was heard from the car. Tessa and Kyle turned around.

"Ugh, what was that?" Kyle asked.

Tessa could hear Maya scolding Farkle for sneezing._ Crap! Their cover was blown!_ Tessa had to distract Kyle. _Now._ With no other ideas coming to mind, Tessa suddenly gripped the collar of Kyle's coat and gave him a big kiss. Tessa wanted to throw up. The kiss was cold and lifeless. Absolutely disgusting. When Tessa pulled away, she literally had to will herself not to wipe her mouth. Kyle looked pleased.

"That was-" Tessa cut off his sentence by kicking Kyle in his nuts.

Kyle doubled over in pain, gripping where Tessa had kicked him. With Kyle on the ground, Tessa kicked the man in the head, knocking him unconscious. _Perfect._

"All clear!" Tessa called out and the three kids got out of the car.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry!" Farkle apologized.

Tessa shook her head.

"It's okay, Farkle. You didn't mean to," Tessa wiped her mouth and shuddered, "That was so gross."

"I can't believe you kissed him." Lucas stated.

"What else was I supposed to do? But, enough about that. Go get Riley! I'll stand watch out here. " Tessa shrugged, then turned urgent.

The three kids looked at each other and nodded, before running into the metal building. With them gone, Tessa gagged then puked.

* * *

><p><span><em>(Maya's POV)<em>

Maya, Lucas and Farkle ran down the the long hallway of the building. Maya was worried that Jade would be waiting for them, but yet, Jade was nowhere to be found. Maya noticed there was one door at the end of the hallway. That's probably where Riley was. Maya raced to the end of the hall and when she and the boys got the door, they inspected it for a lock. But, just like Jade, it wasn't there.

"Wow, Jade sure is an idiot for not locking cell doors." Farkle chuckled.

Now was the moment of truth. Maya pulled the heavy metal door open with all of her might. Then, she and the boys ran into the room. In front of them, was Riley, chained to the wall, looking up at them.

"You guys?" Riley whispered.

"Riley!" Lucas shouted as he and Farkle ran over to Riley.

Lucas instantly began unchaining her from the wall. But, Maya lagged behind the boys. Would Riley forgive her for everything she had done? Would she even want to see her? Maya felt as if she couldn't face Riley. Maya had betrayed her. After Lucas finished unchaining Riley from the wall, the brunette girl hugged him tightly and cried quietly. Lucas held Riley equally as tight. Maya would be lying if she said that she didn't see Lucas shedding some tears as well.

_'Man, he must really love her.' _Maya thought.

After Lucas and Riley finished hugging, Riley hugged Farkle tightly as well.

"Maya, you guys can't be here. Jade's planning on killing us all-"

"Don't worry, Riles. We already know." Farkle cut her off.

"You do?" Riley asked confusedly.

"Yeah. We know everything. Jade's plan. Her tricking us. Everything." Lucas added.

"How?" Riley asked again.

"We'll explain everything later. But right now, we're getting you out of here." Farkle told Riley.

"Okay." Riley nodded, "Just hold on a second."

At that moment, Riley walked over to Maya, who had distanced herself away from Riley and the boys. Riley and Maya now stood face to face. One girl, in front of the other. Suddenly, everything that had happened in the past few days, every emotion, just hit Maya like a truck at that moment. Maya broke down crying. Then, Maya realized that Riley was crying too. At that moment, both girls couldn't hold back anymore. They both threw their arms around each other and hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Riley wailed into Maya's shoulder.

"Riley, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I abandoned you for Jade. I'm sorry that I believed everything she said even though you warned us about her! I'm sorry that I was horrible to you and treated you like crap! I'm so sorry!" Maya sobbed.

"I'm sorry too. I acted like such a jealous petty rude spoiled brat!" Riley cried.

Maya pulled away from the hug for a moment and looked at her very best friend

"Riley, don't you dare be sorry. I betrayed you. I stabbed you in the back. I wasn't a loyal friend. If anyone has to be sorry here, it's me." Maya stated, firmly.

Riley hugged Maya again.

"I'm still sorry. I acted stupid."

The two girls hugged some more before Riley marvelled out loud:

"Hey? If you forgive me, I'll forgive you?"

Maya looked at Riley and grabbed her hand.

"Deal." Maya giggled.

The girls continued to hug as Lucas and Farkle looked at each other and smiled.

"Maya?" Riley whispered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you so much. I missed _you all_ so much." Riley said.

At that moment, Farkle and Lucas joined Riley and Maya's hug.

"I love you guys so much." Riley laughed through tears.

"We love you too Riley." Farkle chuckled, crying bit himself.

"We're sorry too, Riley." Lucas added.

The four friends held each other, not daring to let go. They hugged in sweet bliss and in that moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.

"Awww. How sweet." A mocking voice sneered.

Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle all let go of each other and looked at the doorway. A pair of cat-like green eyes glared back at them. Maya and the boys instantly shielded Riley, preforming a protective circle around her.

"What do you want Jade?" Maya spit out.

"Oh, nothing much, just you all dead. That's all." Jade stepped out of the shadows.

Riley noticed something off about Jade. Usually, Jade was poised, proper and lady-like. But right now, Riley saw an insane look in Jade's eyes. A completely twisted, blood thirsty, murderous, psychotic look in her eyes. Like Jade was really off her rocker. The girl was looking slightly off balance too and was twitching slightly.

"You are one twisted sister!" Lucas shouted at Jade, keeping Riley behind him, "Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused all of us?"

Jade laughed, throwing her head back, then, two seconds later glared at Lucas.

"First of all, yes, I do know I'm kinda crazy. Second, yes, and I enjoyed every minute of your pain!" The girl shrieked.

Maya glared daggers at Jade.

"You are nuts!" Maya snarled, "When we get back home, we're gonna tell Mr Matthews everything about you! And when we're done, you'll have a nice toasty cell _in jail_ waiting for you."

Jade giggled like a psychopath.

"You know, you're so funny! You think that you guys are gonna beat me up and just leave here, then everything will be all nice and dandy! You actually think that you're going to make it back home! Well, new flash, blondie! When I'm done with you guys, nobody will even recognize your dead bodies!"

Lucas looked about ready to beat Jade to a pulp.

"Move away from the door, Jade. We won't ask so nicely next time." The boy growled.

"Wow, Lucas. You really want those to be your last words? Wouldn't you rather say something cooler?" Jade teased.

"I wouldn't mess with him, Jade. You haven't seen how Lucas is when he's angry." Farkle shouted.

Jade pouted mockingly.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my combat boots!" The girl threw her hands up in fake fear, before turning to Maya.

"Oh and by the way, Maya! Remember when I told you that the kids back home were mean to me? Well, I lied. I wasn't bullied, I WAS FEARED!" Jade screamed, before turning to Lucas.

Now Jade seemed really pissed.

"You talk about how much pain I've caused _you_? How about you think about how much pain Riley's caused _me_! My own father loves her more than me! His own daughter!" The brunette shouted like she was a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"That still doesn't give you that right to trick, manipulate, kidnap, torture, hurt and try to kill people!" Farkle yelled at Jade.

Jade chuckled darkly.

"Maybe not. But it sure does give me the right to do this!"

Suddenly, Jade pulled something out of her black leather jacket. That something was a long shiny kitchen knife.

"Come any closer with that thing and I'll pull out your eyes." Maya threatened Jade.

"Oh like you could manage that." Jade laughed, before adding, "By the way, I have really good aim."

Suddenly, Jade threw the knife toward the four friends. Maya jumped to the ground, dodging it. When the knife landed, Maya's eyes widened.

"No..." Maya gasped.

Riley looked down at the knife in her chest, then back up at Maya. Slowly, Riley pulled out the knife and fell to the ground.

"RILEY!" Maya screamed, crawling over to where she lie.

Maya held a bleeding Riley in her arms and cried. Lucas and Farkle crawled over to kneel beside Maya. Lucas took off his coat and held it to Riley chest to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be okay Riles. We'll get you fixed up. Just stay awake okay?" Maya sobbed.

"I'm dying Maya." Riley whimpered, blooding dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine!" Lucas told Riley, still holding his coat over the wound.

Suddenly, Riley smiled up at Maya faintly.

"I love you guys. I'm sorry."

And with those words, Riley closed her eyes. Maya shook her slightly.

"Riley?" Maya questioned.

"Riley, wake up." Farkle whispered.

Maya kept saying Riley's name, over and over. But Riley didn't up.

"NO!" Maya wailed in pure grief. "RILEY!"

"Come on, stay with us!" Lucas yelled, sobbing himself.

Maya held her best friend and sobbed. Lucas pushed some hairs out of Riley's face and cried too. Farkle just sobbed and sobbed.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be joining her soon enough." Jade muttered, still standing in the doorway.

Maya and the boys turned to look at Jade. At that moment, Maya wished looks could kill. The three friends stood up and faced this monster.

"You did this... YOU KILLED RILEY!" Maya screamed at Jade.

"You monster!" Farkle shouted, surprising Maya.

Jade was gonna pay for this. Maya was about to pounce at Jade, but Jade had another knife in her hand. And she was pointing it at the three of them.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't." Jade said, waving her knife around.

"You're an evil bitch." Farkle spat.

"Ugh, I've heard that so many times it's lost all meaning to me. But, no matter." Jade was now ready to throwing this knife.

Maya wasn't scared. If they died, hey, they'd be with Riley.

"Say goodbye, assholes." Jade told them.

"Goodbye." A voice from behind Jade suddenly said.

Jade turned around, only to get a fist in the face from Tessa. Jade fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tessa!" Farkle said in relief.

Tessa ran over to the limp Riley and kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" Tessa demanded.

"Jade... stabbed her." Lucas whispered.

Tessa felt Riley neck for a pulse. Maya hadn't thought about that.

"She's still alive, but barely. We need to get her to a hospital! Now!" Tessa told the kids.

A wave of relief washed over Maya. But they needed to move. Fast. Lucas gently picked up Riley in his arms and carried her bridal style. And with that, the group ran out of the cell, down the halls, up the stairs and to the entrance, where they had come in. When they got there, a sight Maya thought she'd never see was waiting for them.

"Mr Matthews?" Maya yelped.

Yes, indeed it was Cory. And Topanga, Shawn, Allan, Eric and Josh too. They were all there, with police officers and an ambulance with them. Two police officers were already putting a now awake Kyle in handcuffs.

"How are you guys here?" Lucas asked them.

"We'll explain later." Shawn told them.

"What happened to Riley?!" Topanga cried out, she and Cory running to their daughter.

"Jade stabbed her. She's-" Maya started, but Josh cut her off.

"We know that Jade's evil. Your friend Tessa told us everything. She was standing out here when we got here." Josh explained.

Two medics were already placing Riley on a gurney and putting her in the ambulance.

"We have to get her to the hospital, stat." One medic told Cory, who nodded.

"We'll meet you all there." The man told everyone.

"Jade's still down there." Farkle told them.

Two police officers nodded and went into the building to collect Jade. Cory and Topanga got into the ambulance with Riley. Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Shawn got into one police car and Allan and Josh got into another. One officer asked Tessa if she needed a ride to the hospital, but Tessa told them she already had a car. And like that, everyone drove to the hospital. Maya's heart was in her throat.

_'Oh please be okay Riley.' _

**_This was an emotional chapter... Riley isn't dead and at least now everyone knows Jade's mental. Tune in next time for the chapter! Thanks for reading! _**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Hola, my beautiful readers! Before we get started here, I just want to mention that November 1, I celebrated my 1 year anniversary on Fanfiction and GMDC's first birthday! Thank you all so much for helping me throughout my journey here on Fanfiction. I wouldn't be where I am today without you! THANK YOU! Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own GMDC. Again, ENJOY!**_

During the drive, Maya learned from Shawn that Josh had been the one who told them where she and the boys were. Maya wasn't angry though. In fact, she was pretty thankful. Shawn also told Maya that Amy had stayed at The Matthew's house to watch Auggie. When they arrived at the hospital, Shawn checked in with the lady at the front desk. She said that Cory, Topanga and Riley were on Floor 6. When everyone arrived at Floor 6, Cory and Topanga were there, sitting in the waiting room. Maya ran up to them and hugged them.

"Is Riley okay?" Maya asked rushed.

"We don't know yet. They took her into emergency surgery, and the doctors haven't come out since." Topanga responded.

"When did she go in?" Shawn asked, as he, Lucas, Farkle, Josh, Allan and Tessa caught up to them.

"30 minutes ago." Cory stated.

"30 minutes?" Maya gasped.

_That was a really long time._

"Well, what do we do right now?" Lucas asked, sounding equally as scared as Maya.

"We wait." Topanga said.

Everyone sat down in the waiting room chairs. Well, everyone save for Maya. Maya was pacing like a maniac.

"Maya, honey? Why don't you sit down?" Topanga offered.

But Maya only shook her head 'no'. Everyone waited in the room for 15 more minutes. And by that time, Maya was even more worried.

_'Why is this taking so long?'_ Maya thought frantically.

Maya glanced over at Lucas and Farkle. Farkle was tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly and looked very stressed. Lucas looked tense and was staring off into space. Maya knew they were as worried as she was.

"Hey," Farkle suddenly asked quietly. "Where did Eric go?"

Maya was curious too. Eric hadn't come to the hospital with them.

"The police took him and Jade to the station. Because he's Jade's father, he has to file paperwork and answer questions. He said should be here in an hour or two." Shawn answered.

Maya hoped Jade stayed in prison for the rest of her life because of this. At this point, Maya had almost resorted to chewing her nails, until suddenly, two doctors entered the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" One doctors asked.

Everyone stood up as Cory and Topanga rushed over to the doctors.

"Is she okay?" Topanga asked frantically.

"Well, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that when your niece stabbed Riley, the knife cut through the tissue over Riley's heart's main artery, but it didn't actually cut the artery itself. If it had, Riley would've been killed." The other doctor explained.

Everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief. But then Maya remembered something.

"What's the bad news?" Maya asked.

The two doctors looked at each for a moment, then turned back to face everyone. The one sighed, before speaking.

"The bad news is that Riley is currently in a state of unstableness. She's in a comatose state. She lost so much blood during the whole incident, we don't know when, or _if_ she'll ever wake up. We can only keep her on life support for so long..."

Maya couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it.

"So, there isn't any chance of her waking up?" Farkle asked so faintly, Maya could barely hear him.

"There is a chance, but it's a very small one. All we can do now is pray for a miracle. But, if Riley doesn't wake up by tomorrow evening, we'll have to take her off of life support." The other doctor stated.

Topanga started to sob and Cory held her, fighting tears himself. Shawn stared at the floor, eyes widened. Allan's face was blank and Josh sat in one of the chairs, covering his face. Tessa had tears running down her face. Lucas looked about ready to cry and so did Farkle.

Now Maya. Maya couldn't handle this. Blinded with tears, Maya bolted out of the waiting room, away from everyone.

"Maya!" Shawn called out.

But Maya didn't turn back. She just kept running and running farther and farther away. Where she was going? Maya had no clue. All she knew was that she had to leave that place. Maya wasn't foolish enough to think that if she ran from the problem, it would just go away. She wasn't. But she just had leave. After what felt like hours of running, Maya found a small hallway to hide in. Maya rested her back against the wall and let herself slip to the floor. And then, the tears came. Maya sobbed and sobbed into her hands for a long, _long_ time. Riley, her best friend in the whole world, hell, in the whole universe, might never wake up. She would never graduated middle school and go to high school. She would never go to collage or travel the world. Riley would never get married and have kids of her own. Riley had her whole life ahead of her and now, she probably wouldn't get to live it. Maya cried harder than before. She hated Jade for doing this. But she hated herself more.

_This was all Maya's fault._

Suddenly, Maya felt a warmth on her shoulder. Maya looked up from her hands and saw Farkle sitting next to her, with his hand on her shoulder. Farkle looked at Maya. His eyes were bloodshot and teary. Maya broke down once again. Suddenly, Farkle hugged Maya tightly. Maya could hear him crying into her shoulder. So together, Maya and Farkle cried and hugged.

* * *

><p>Maya and Farkle went downstairs to the cafeteria after their moment in the hallway. The two ordered hot chocolate's from the coffee shop in the cafeteria. As they waited for their drinks, Farkle spoke up.<p>

"So, the doctors think that if we sit and talk to Riley, it'll help her." Farkle said.

"Words aren't going to save Riley." Maya muttered.

_They just weren't. _

Farkle paused for a moment.

"Well, the doctors think that talking to her will push Riley's will to live." Farkle repeated.

Maya turned to Farkle.

"Farkle, I don't think I can go in there and see her like that." Maya told him.

"You have to. For Riley." Farkle said firmly.

"But-"

"But nothing. Riley needs us." Farkle cut off Maya.

Maya and Farkle fell silent as they received their drinks.

"Will you at least go upstairs with me?" Farkle asked Maya softly.

Maya paused. Then spoke.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When Maya and Farkle got upstairs, Lucas and Shawn were sitting in the waiting room. When the saw Maya, they stood up.<p>

"Hey, Maya. You okay?" Shawn asked.

Maya simply shook her head 'no' and sat down.

Shawn cleared his throat uncomfortably as he and the two other boys sat down again.

"Well, Cory and Topanga are in there talking to Riley right now. Tessa went downstairs to get some food and Josh and Allan went home. They'll be back with Amy and Auggie later tonight." Shawn explained, changing the subject.

Maya nodded, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Also, we contacted your guys' parents. They'll all be later." Shawn added.

Maya mentally groaned at that thought. Her mom was probably furious with her for leaving. But right now, that wasn't Maya's top concern. And with that, Maya sat in that chair for the next few hours. She watched people come and go to visit Riley and heck, there were A LOT of people. Some people Maya didn't even know. Some of theses people included: Morgan, who came back to town and cried the time she was there, Mr Feeney, who also came back and looked somber. Allan and Josh came back to hospital and brought Amy, Auggie and even Ava Morgenstern, with them. Amy was in tears and so were Auggie and Ava, who held each others hands the whole time (Maya inwardly awed at that bit.) Other people included: Isadora Smackle (who looked very sad), Billy Ross, Charlie Gardner, Janitor Harley, Geralyn the lunch lady, everyone from Riley and Maya's class, the cheerleading team, Topanga's parents and many others. Missy Bradford and her cronies even showed up, looking unusually concerned and sad for Riley. That surprised Maya. Maya looked at the clock. It was now 6:03 pm. Farkle was in with Riley right now. Lucas was going after him. Everyone else had gone in to see Riley already. Everyone but her. Lucas suddenly walked over and sat beside Maya.

"So, I take it you're going in to see her after me?" He asked.

Maya was silent.

"Maya?" Lucas questioned.

"I just... I don't think I'm gonna see her." Maya finally spoke.

Lucas's jaw dropped.

"What?" He sounded angry.

"I just can't see her like that, Lucas!" Maya slightly shouted, "It's too hard for me."

"Don't you think it's hard for all of us? We all love her!" Lucas yelled.

People were starting to stare at the pair. But Maya could've cared less.

"Maya, you're Riley's best friend!"

"Yeah, I'm the 'best friend' who did this to her! I caused this Lucas! Riley's in that hospital bed because of me!" Maya hollered.

"This isn't about you! This about Riley. We need to be there for her, Maya! We need to help her!" Lucas bellowed.

"Help her how? With words? By talking to her? Pfft, sure." Maya muttered.

"I can't believe you. If you really feel bad about what you did, you'd stay and talk to Riley." Lucas was shaking his head.

"Didn't you hear me? I can't..." Maya whispered, turning to leave.

Maya only got a few steps in before Lucas was yelling at her.

"Maya! You can't leave!"

Maya turned around to face him.

"I'm not the one leaving, SHE IS!" Maya screamed and ran off.

* * *

><p>Maya Hart never thought she'd find herself sitting in a church. In fact, that's the last place she'd thought she'd ever find herself. But the hospital's chapel had been the closest place to hide, so. Maya felt bad for yelling at Lucas. She felt bad for not seeing Riley. She felt bad for everything. But Maya just guessed that's what she was good at. Messing things up. Maya wanted to cry, but there were no more tears in her body. At this point, Maya was just numb. Like someone had taken a syringe of novocaine and stuck in her body. Maya looked up at the alter in the chapel. Above it, was a big shiny cross made of metal. What happened next, Maya couldn't predict.<p>

"Hey, God? I know I've really screwed things up. With Lucas, with Farkle... especially with Riley. I know that I've never really talked to you... or prayed to you... or have asked you for help before, and I never wanted to come to you like this. But... Do you think you could help me? Just once. I promise I'll never ask you for anything ever again. Please... please... Don't take Riley away from me. She's not ready to die yet. She has her whole life ahead of her and she's probably the last person in world who deserves to be dying right now. So please don't take her. Listen, even you want to reverse things and put me in her place instead, I'll be okay with it. Just please... Please save Riley."

Suddenly, Maya heard light clapping coming from behind her. Maya whipped around to see Shawn Hunter himself, clapping. Maya turned back around in her seat as Shawn came to sit beside her.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Shawn. I know, I know. I should go see Riley."

"Actually, I wasn't going to lecture you. I was just going to tell you a story." Shawn told the girl before continuing. "You see, when I was younger, there was a teacher that I cared for so much. He was like a father to me."

"Mr Feeney?" Maya asked.

Shawn shook his head 'no'.

"I mean, I loved Mr Feeney a lot, and he helped me through a bunch of hard times, but there was a teacher I would do anything for. But one day, he got hurt. Really hurt. The doctors thought he was gonna die. At first, I didn't want to visit him in the hospital. I was too afraid. I felt like if I saw him, I'd feel too horrible. But, I soon learned that I needed to be there for him, because he had always been there for me. So, I went and I sat with him. He wasn't awake, so I did most of the talking. But, I knew he was listening." Shawn said.

"So... what happened to that teacher?" Maya asked quietly.

"He got better. Everyday after that day, I think it was my talk that helped him." Shawn answered.

Maya was silent for a moment.

"Does that story remind you of anything?" Shawn asked.

Maya stayed quiet.

"Listen, Maya. You obviously care for Riley. So much so, that you let down your pride and actually prayed to God. But you know, that Big Guy can only help you so much. You have to do your part as well. Please Maya. Don't abandon Riley. " Shawn told her.

All of a sudden, Maya hugged Shawn tight. Shawn stiffened at first, but then warmed into the hug.

"Thanks, Shawn." Maya's voice was muffled by Shawn shirt.

"Anytime, kiddo." Shawn replied.

And with that, Maya left the chapel, knowing what she had to do. Maya remembered what it felt like when her dad left her. And Maya could never do that to Riley. She never _would_ do that to Riley. Because after all, Maya Hart was not her father.

* * *

><p>Maya got the guitar from a room in the hospital with many instrument. The nurse who gave Maya permission to do this, said that people would come to that room and play for sick kids. So with the guitar slung on her back, Maya walking towards the waiting room where everyone was sitting. Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Ava, Tessa, Amy and Allan, Farkle, Eric, Mr. Feeney, Morgan and a lady and man that Mr. Matthews knew named Jack and Rachel. She caught Cory and Topanga's eye and they smiled at her. Maya smiled back. Josh walked up to Maya.<p>

"Lucas is in with her now. But you can go in." He said.

Maya simply nodded and hugged Josh. Then, mustering up all the courage she could, Maya walked into Riley's room. When Maya got in, she could hear Lucas talking. He sounded like he was crying. Maya hid behind the curtain and listened.

"I still feel so horrible for everything I've done. Riley... Please. You can't go. You have so much ahead of you. We all love you so much. _I_ love you so much. Please, stay." Lucas croaked.

Maya heard him stand up and kiss Riley on the forehead. But as he walked away, Lucas saw Maya. He instantly teared up.

"Maya, you came." He whispered.

Maya hugged him.

"I'm Riley's best friend, aren't I?" Maya whispered.

Lucas smiled and pointed towards Riley's bed.

"Please, bring her back." He said.

Maya nodded. And with that, Lucas left and Maya turned to see Riley. Riley was laying still in her bed, sporting a hospital gown and red bracelet. She was pale as snow and had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Her heart monitor showed that her heart beat was steady. Maya sat down in that chair beside Riley's bed.

"You know, I've seen so many people come and visit you today. I don't even know some of them. There were, like, 20 people in the waiting room. Some are related to you and some aren't. But we're your family. We all love you so much Riles." Maya started to cry. "If I could take back everything I've done. I'd do it. Please, you can't leave us. You gotta stay so you can keep me from getting in trouble. There are still so many thing we haven't done together yet. I promise, if you stay, I'll never leave you again. I'll always take you side, even if it's not the right side. I'll laugh with you, comfort you when you cry, I'll be the best friend you deserve. So please. Please stay." Maya cried.

Suddenly, Maya remembered something. She grabbed the guitar off of her back and put her fingers on the strings.

"Remember this song, Riley? It's your favourite."

And Maya played.

"_My heart's beating like a drum _

_On the edge of something wonderful _

_ F__ace to face with changes _

_What's it all about? _

_Life is crazy _

_But I know I can work it out _

_'Cause I got you to live it with me _

_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world _

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn I'm singing 'go-o-o'_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Take on the world, take on the world _

_Take on the world _

_Take on the world, take on the world _

_ Take on the world."_

Maya was sobbing by the end of the song. Gently putting the guitar on the floor, Maya reached out and grabbed Riley's hand. It was warm.

"I love you Riles." Maya cried.

Maya rested her forehead on the bed. But then, Maya felt a squeeze on her hand. Maya jolted up, and say Riley smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Tessa's stomach was in knots. Maya had just gone in to see Riley. Even though she'd only just met these kids, they meant the world to her. And they didn't deserve this. Tessa had texted her aunt half an hour ago and she was supposed to be coming to take her and her car.<p>

"Tessa!" A sudden voice called out.

Tessa looked up to see none other than her aunt. When Cory and Topanga saw Tessa's aunt, they turned to her in bewilderment.

"Tessa, this is your aunt?" Cory asked.

Tessa nodded and looked at her aunt. But the thing was, her aunt looked shocked.

"Wait, what?" Tessa questioned.

"Cory? Topanga?" Her aunt whispered.

"Woah." A voice from behind suddenly said.

Everyone turned to see Shawn standing in the doorway.

"Shawn." Aunty A breathed.

"Angela." Shawn whispered.

"Angela?" Rachel, Jack and Eric asked.

"You guys." Aunty A said.

"Great, now that we're all introduced, what's going on here?!" Tessa was super confused.

Before anyone could explain, a nurse burst into the waiting room.

"Riley's awake."

_**Aaaand, that's the end of chapter 15! I know, I'm evil. I personally liked the flashback from Shawn and how this all kind of mirrored him and Mr Turner from the episode Cult Fiction. And now, Angela's back! Tune next time for more! Love y'all! ~Ocean'sMage12**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Hello readers! Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything here but the plot, the lovely Tessa and the sinister Jade and her buddy Kyle. **_

Maya was pushed out of Riley's room by bustling nurses and doctors who came to see the now awake Riley. They had Cory and Topanga in there with them too. But Maya didn't stop to yell or argue with them. She was too happy. Riley was alive! Maya walked into the waiting room, beaming. Farkle and Lucas ran up to her.

"The nurse told us Riley woke up! How is she?" Farkle asked urgently.

Maya just shook her head and hugged the boys. And Maya cried out of pure joy. The purest joy she'd ever felt.

"She's okay guys. She's gonna be okay." Maya whispered through her tears.

The boys laughed and hugged Maya back. They were so happy, they all fell to the floor, still hugging. As they hugged, Maya thought to herself.

_'Thanks, Big Guy.'_

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga came out of the room 10 minutes after Maya was pushed out. They looked over-joyed.<p>

"How is she, Cor?" Amy asked.

"Well, the doctors say that she's very healthy. Her heart rate and blood pressure are fine, but they're going to keep her here overnight, just to monitor her and see if any changes happen. She does have a broken nose and a bruised rib, though, so she'll have to rest. But other than that, Riley's gonna be just fine." Topanga explained.

The room was silent for a moment, then erupted into cheers and claps. Everyone was hugging each other. Josh threw Auggie up in the air and caught him, with Ava wanting a turn right after. The celebration went on for a good five minutes before someone spoke.

"Hey, I take it I missed somethin' big?"

Maya turned to see-

"Mom?" Maya asked.

Katy smiled at her daughter.

"Hey baby."

Maya rushed over and gave her mom the biggest hug. Katy hugged her back, but pulled away for a moment.

"Maya Hart, I should be very angry with you right now." She said crossly.

Maya gulped.

"But I'm just too happy to see you!" Katy exclaimed, engulfing Maya in another hug.

"I love you, Mom." Maya said.

"I love you too Baby. Just never, ever do something crazy like that again." Katy said lovingly.

Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness washed over Maya. She guessed that since Riley was alright now, all of her tiredness was catching up to her. Maya yawned. Cory placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and smiled.

"You should go get some sleep, okay?" He said.

"But, shouldn't I-"

"You can come visit Riley in the morning, she'll still be here." Topanga interrupted Maya.

Maya was hesitant, but soon gave in.

"See you guys tomorrow." Maya yawned again.

Everyone waved as Maya and her mother left. The pair found their car in the parking lot and got in.

"Mom, do I have a story to tell you." Maya stated, before Katy started the car.

"Tell me in the morning, sweetheart." Katy whispered, brushing Maya's hair back with her hand. "Right now, sleep."

Maya didn't argue with that. After telling her mom she loved her once again, and her mom returned the 'I love you, Maya closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maya woke up in her bed, in the clothes she had worn the day before. She guessed that her mom had brought her to bed last night. Maya relished in the sensation of being back in her room, in her own bed. Boy, had she missed this place. Maya stayed in bed for a good 20 minutes more, before she got up and decided to shower. Maya hadn't washed herself in days. The hot water and peach scented shampoo was something else she had missed. After her shower, Maya wrapped herself in a fuzzy towel and changed into some pyjama shorts and an old camp t-shirt, her damp hair flowing over her shoulders. All of a sudden, a delicious smell entered her nose. Maya followed the smell, which led her to the kitchen. Her mom was making breakfast. That was something that hadn't happened in forever.<p>

"Morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Katy asked, flipping pancakes on the stove

"Great." Maya smiled at her mom.

Maya went to go sit at the table, when she saw the feast in front of her. There was toast, eggs, bacon, lots of fruit including Maya's personal favourite strawberries, orange juice, donuts, sausages, croissants, hash browns and yogurt with granola and berries. And Katy was making pancakes too!

"Mom! This is amazing!" Maya exclaimed.

Katy smiled.

"It's celebratory breakfast. There's lots to celebrate, isn't there?" Katy said, placing the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Well? Dig in!" Katy told Maya, who didn't hesitate.

After breakfast, which was absolutely delicious, Maya went to her bedroom and got ready to see Riley. Maya changed into a light blue Pink sweater, black leggings, white combat boots and a cream infinity scarf. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then put her hair in a ponytail. Maya was ready. Quickly grabbing her wallet off of her dresser 9so she could buy Riley a gift), Maya ran out of her bedroom and into the living room. Maya slipped on her coat and her dirty white coloured wool hat, just as Katy walked in.

"Off to see Riley?" She asked and Maya nodded.

Katy beamed.

"Well, have fun. Stay safe."

"Thanks, love you, Mom." Maya told her.

"Love you too." Katy kissed Maya on the head.

And like that, Maya left her home.

* * *

><p>Before Maya got to the hospital, she made sure to stop at the mall to get Riley's present. There, she found the perfect gift. It was a huge stuffed purple cat (for obvious reasons). Afterwards, Maya rode the subway all the way to the hospital. When Maya got there, she went straight to the front desk.<p>

"Riley Matthews?" Maya asked the lady at the desk.

The brunette Latina lady smiled up at her.

"You're Maya Hart aren't you?" she questioned.

Maya nodded and the lady only smiled more.

"Ah. Miss Matthews has been waiting for you. She kept asking for you all night yesterday. I bet she'll be very happy to see you." The lady stated.

Maya blushed bashfully.

"I expect you know where to go?" The lady asked again.

Maya nodded.

"Alright, you're good to go."

Maya smiled and thanked the kind lady, before running to Riley's room. Outside of the door, was Cory. When he saw Maya, he smiled and looked relieved.

"Oh, Maya. Thank God you're here. Riley's been asking for you since yesterday. She barely slept last night, because she was too excited for today." The man sighed.

"So I've heard." Maya chuckled. "Where's Topanga?"

"She went home with Auggie and everyone last night. I've been here since then." Cory said, dramatically.

Maya laughed and Cory smiled.

"Go on in." Cory said, motioning to the door.

Maya thanked Cory and walked in. Inside, Maya could hear cartoons playing on the TV and someone munching on food. When Maya passed the curtain, she saw Riley, sitting up in her bed. She looked much better in colour and looked very healthy. Beside Riley's bed, was a very large table with lots of gifts on it. From cards, to flowers, to gift baskets. Maya guessed that Lucas and Farkle had already been here, as she noticed the giant book from Farkle and a bouquet of roses from Lucas. Maya felt a surge of pride when she saw that her gift was the largest. Riley face instantly lit up when she saw Maya.

"Maya!" Riley squealed.

Maya smiled and sat in the chair next to Riley's bed.

"Hey, Riles. You're really rocking that hospital gown." The blonde joked.

Riley rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Then, Riley's eyes landed on the giant stuffed cat.

"Is that for me?" Riley asked quietly.

Maya nodded.

"Yup." Maya said, popping the 'p'.

Riley's jaw dropped as Maya handed her the cat.

"I LOVE IT!" Riley screamed, hugging the plushie. "Thanks so much Maya!"

Maya shrugged, smiling.

"So, what happened while I was asleep?" Riley asked in a less enthusiastic tone.

Maya smiled sadly.

"Not much. Everyone came to visit you and we were all pretty sad. We're so glad that you're back." Maya replied.

Riley smiled, then went serious again.

"What... what happened to... To Jade?" Riley asked quietly.

Maya was silent for a moment, remembering what Farkle had told her about _that_ topic.

"Maya?" Riley asked again.

"Well, she's currently in detainment. But in about a week or so, there's going to be a court trial held for her. We're all going. Eric, your parents and the police just wanted to wait to see... to see if you woke up first, because her charges really depended on if... if you lived. Your mom and dad also want you to know that if you aren't up to going to the trial, it's totally okay." Maya finished the ending quickly.

"No, no. I want to be there. Don't worry, I can handle it. Plus, I know Jade can't hurt me anymore." Riley told Maya.

Maya flinched and lowered her head a bit. Riley noticed.

"Maya?" Riley whispered.

Maya was silent.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Riley questioned.

Maya looked up at Riley, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Maya whimpered.

Riley smiled sadly and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Maya willingly sat there and laid her head on Riley's shoulder.

"This is all my fault. I mean if I just-"

"Maya!" Riley interrupted Maya's ode to self-loathing. "This is not your fault! Please stop blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault. Plus, even if it was, I would have already forgiven you. So, lets jut move past this, okay? We're all here, alive and healthy. That's all that matters."

"I'm just glad that you don't hate me." Maya mumbled.

Riley smiled at Maya and took her hands.

"You're my best friend and there's nothing in this world that you could do to make me hate you." Riley said sweetly.

Maya smiled as more tears fell, but that was okay, because Riley was there to wipe them away. Maya hugged Riley, but remembered to be gentle, because of Riley's bruised rib.

"Just let me apologize, one more time?" Maya pleaded.

Riley sighed, then nodded, knowing Maya wasn't gonna rest if she didn't.

"I'm sorry for every thinking you were horrible. I'm the horrible one. I'm also nasty, stupid, un loyal, a terrible friend and the list goes on!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hey, don't say that about my best friend. Got it?" Riley said lightly.

Maya smiled and the two girls hugged again.

"So... I saw the roses. I take it Lucas was here?" Maya smirked, winking at Riley.

Riley shrugged.

"I guess he was here when I was asleep. I didn't actually see him." Riley said.

"You should've heard that boy's speech to you while you were asleep. It was adorable." Maya gushed.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Riley joked.

"I'm serious!" Maya almost screamed.

* * *

><p>Riley went home the next day, since the doctors hadn't seen any changes or decreases in her health. They only gave her strict instructions to rest in bed for a few days and to constantly ice her ribs. They had also provided her with pain killers and told her not to do any crazy activities, for she could strain her injuries further. Maya and Riley had been inseparable since then. They had spent so much time apart, that there was too much Riley and Maya time to catch up on! People had been flooding in and out of the Matthews abode for the past few days, to come and see Riley. Kids from school, other family members, it was crazy! Today, Farkle and Lucas had decided to visit the Matthews's house. And it was just like old times. Everyone was joking around and laughing, having a great time. Until, Topanga came up to say that Riley needed to sleep. So, currently, Maya and the boys were down in the living room, waiting for Riley's nap to end. Suddenly, Lucas remembered something.<p>

"Crap!" Lucas shouted, but was instantly shushed by Topanga, who was in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Maya asked him.

"I left my phone up in Riley's room!" Lucas whispered.

"Well, you can go get it, s long as your quiet." Topanga told Lucas.

Lucas nodded and ran upstairs. The boy tiptoed down the hall and finally made it to Riley's room. In Riley's room, Lucas grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, where he had left it. But, Lucas stopped for a moment to look at Riley. She was even beautiful when she slept. Lucas inwardly sighed, then turned to leave. All of a sudden, Lucas heard moaning. The Texas boy turned back around to see Riley tossing and turning in bed. She looked quite distressed. But, what could he do? Lucas neared Riley's bed.

"No... no. Please... stop. Just, leave me alone." Riley whispered in her sleep.

Lucas knew she was having a nightmare about Jade. Of course. Then, Lucas saw the tears running down Riley's cheeks. The cheeks he wanted to smother in kisses.

"Please! Please leave me alone!" Riley sounded even more upset now. That was the final straw for Lucas. The boy lightly nudged Riley's arm.

"Riley. Riley wake up." He whispered.

Riley didn't wake.

"Riley. Wake up. You're safe. It's me, Lucas."

Suddenly, Riley woke up with a gasp. She was sweaty and her face was wet with tears. Anger and sadness surged through Lucas. Oh, Jade was _so_ going to pay for this.

"Lucas?" Riley whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. You were having a nightmare." Lucas told Riley.

Riley was quiet for a moment.

"Can you stay with me?" Riley asked, pleadingly.

Lucas smiled.

"Yeah. Of course." Lucas said and sat on Riley's bed.

But, Riley pulled him closer and soon, Riley was lying on Lucas's chest, snuggling up to him. Lucas was blushing like crazy.

"I dreamt, that Jade got you guys. She killed Maya and Farkle first and she was killing you. She kept stabbing you and I kept begging her to stop... but she wouldn't! I couldn't save you guys." Riley finished and she was crying.

Lucas hugging Riley close.

"Hey... don't think about that, okay? We're all here, nice and safe." Lucas comforted.

"Lucas, I'm scared. I'm scared that Jade's gonna come back and she's gonna hurt you guys. I'm scared that she's gonna come back and hurt me. I mean, she wants me dead!" Riley stated shakily.

Taking a leap of courage, Lucas held Riley's face close to his own.

"Riley, listen to me. Jade is never coming back to hurt you. I won't let her. If she even thinks about touching you or Maya or Farkle or anybody else you love, I will personally kick her ass. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be here to protect you. I always be her to protect you. And that's a promise." Lucas stated firmly.

Riley looked into Lucas's eyes.

"Lucas... when I said all that stuff to Jade, you said you wanted to ask me out, but then you wanted nothing to do with me. But at the hideout, you hugged me. Then, you got me roses when I was in the hospital. Now _this_. Lucas... how do you feel about me?" Riley asked.

Lucas responded by kissing Riley. Riley froze at first, then melted into the kiss. _Her first kiss! _When it ended, Lucas rested his forehead on Riley's.

"Riley Matthews, I love you. Ever since that day on the subway, I've always loved you. Even when I thought that I hated you, I still loved you. It's always been you." Lucas confessed. "If you don't feel the same way, it's alright. I understand. I've really hurt you. I just want to know if you can ever forgive me for everything I've done?"

Riley smiled and kissed Lucas.

"I love you too Lucas Friar. I forgive you." She whispered.

Lucas felt like he was on top of the world.

"So..." Lucas started, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

Riley smiled and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Riley confirmed, and the two sealed the deal with another kiss.

"FINALLY!" Farkle suddenly exclaimed as he and Maya walked into Riley's bedroom.

"We've been waiting for this day since Lucas first got here!" Maya fangirled, jumping up and down, before regaining her coolness. "So, Riles. Is Ranger Rick a good kisser?"

Riley's cheeks went hot and pink.

"Shut up, Maya!" Riley laughed, a little flustered.

_**Welp, my feels are over the roof right now. I'm such Rucas trash it ain't even funny. What about you guys? Lol, anyhow, I home you all enjoyed. Next chapter's Jade's court trial, so I hope you're excited. Thanks for reading! ~Ocean'sMage12**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Here's Chapter 17! I'm sorry if the court trial here doesn't go exactly like a real trial would. I've never been in court before and I don't plan on ever becoming a lawyer so... ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own GMW! ENJOY! **_

The tension in the air of the courthouse room was so thick that Freddy Kreuger could've jumped in and cut it with his razor fingers. Riley was seated with her family and friends, Maya and Lucas on each side of her. Maya and Riley had decided to both wear navy blue military coat dresses. Hey, who said they couldn't be serious and stylish too? Everyone was seated, awaiting for the judge's arrival and for the officers to bring Jade in. The room was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. Riley was holding both Maya and Lucas's hands, gripping them tight. Lucas dropped a kiss on Riley's forehead, his actions speaking for him.

_'It'll be okay. I'm here.'_

Riley was nervous to see Jade, and hey, who could blame her? She was scared that if she saw her, she'd be too afraid and she'd run out like a coward. Suddenly, the judge entered, followed by two police officers. Police officers were all over the room. By the doors, in front of the podium, in front of Riley etc. The judge was in full judge-attire, sporting a big black robe. She then sat at he spot, with her name tag in front of her. "Judge Hastings" it read. The judge caught Riley's eyes and smiled very faintly. Suddenly, yelling and struggling was heard as the back doors were opened. Everyone turned and saw none other than Jade Matthews herself. Jade was in a wheelchair and straight jacket and was being wheeled in by two officers. She was yelling at them and was thrashing about. Jade's hair was mess and her once cool green eyes were filled with clear unsteadiness. Riley thought that when she saw Jade she'd be afraid, but now that she saw her, it wasn't fear that filled Riley. It was a strange surge of sympathy. What what? Why was Riley feeling sympathetic for this girl?! She had tried to turn everyone against her! She had kidnapped Riley and tried to kill her and her friends! But now Riley was starting to think that maybe everything Jade had done wasn't her fault... Maybe she was just insane. The officers wheeled Jade to her side of the courthouse, where no one was sitting behind her. Riley looked behind her to see so many people sitting behind her. Jade stopped thrashing and instead, looked over at Riley, hate in her eyes. Riley felt Maya's and Lucas's grip on her hands tighten.

"Order in the court." One of the officers said, even though there was no order needed, "Honourable Judge Hastings presiding."

"Welcome everyone, lets get started." Judge Hastings said, before turning to Jade.

"Miss Jade, you are charged with the following offences." the judge, clearing her throat. "Kidnapping, Harassment and Attempt Of Murder. How do you plead?"

Jade laughed, looking up lazily.

"We'll I can't exactly lie. Everyone here already knows the truth. Guilty, your honour." She said.

"And as you know, these are crimes punishable by spending life in prison. Your friend, Kyle has already been sentenced that for aiding you. We're only going easier on you because you are underage. But these are adult crimes. If you go to jail, it won't be a juvenile detention centre. Attempted Murder is one of the most serious charges anyone can face." Judge Hastings said.

Jade nodded.

"Would you like to explain to the jury and the ladies and gentlemen of the court _why_ you committed these crimes?" the judge asked.

"Whatever," Jade muttered, "I kidnapped my cousin Riley, kept her locked up in a cell and tried to kill her and her friends Maya, Lucas and Farkle."

"Why, Miss Jade?" Judge Hastings asked more sternly.

"Hmmm, let me think..." Jade pondered mockingly, before going absolutely batshit crazy. "SHE'S AN ANNOYING, OVER-PERKY, STUPID, WHINY, SPOILED-ROTTEN, ATTENTION-SEEKING PAIN IN MY ASS! SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS AND STILL EVERYBODY LIKES HER! NO, EVERYBODY _WORSHIPS_ HER! SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY, BUT YET SHE STILL SCORED LUCAS! SHE'S UNAPPRECIATIVE AND DOESN'T RESPECT ANYONE BUT HERSELF!"

"She's not like that and you now it, Jade! Plus, she doesn't go around trying to KILL PEOPLE!" Maya yelled across the room.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLONDE BITCH! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Jade screamed back.

Jade was now thrashing in her straight jacket.

'ORDER IN THE COURT!" Hastings bellowed, banging her gavel and everyone went silent.

"Any other reasons?" The judge asked Jade.

Jade seemed out of breath, so this time she was calmer.

"Everyone loves her. That's it. Everyone loves her. My whole life it was always _Riley_ this, _Riley_ that. No one cared about me or what I did. My parents got divorced and still, everyone was still concerned over Riley." Jade panted.

"Jade, we never knew you felt that way." Cory spoke up.

"Honey, you could've told us you felt this way." Amy said gently.

"Why? Why couldn't _you_ guys have asked _me_ what I was feeling!" Jade asked angrily.

"We always thought you were so strong that you never needed anyone to talk to." Allan replied.

"I was a nine year old little girl, you morons! Every nine year old needs someone." Jade muttered.

The family was silent for a moment.

"That still gave you no right to try and kill Riley." Cory stated.

"Maybe you would be better off in jail." Josh added, Amy elbowing him for his insensitivity.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned away, but not before mumbling.

"My own father loves Riley more than me."

Eric stood from his spot.

"Jade. I love love Riley. But I love you more than anything in this world. You're my daughter."

Jade froze. Then looked at her lap.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" Hastings asked.

No one spoke.

"Alright." Hastings then turned to the jury, "Jury? Have you reached your verdict?"

A lady in jury stood and nodded.

"Yes, your honour. In the case of Jade Matthews, we the jury find the defendant guilty." she said.

The judge nodded and was about to bag her gavel once more before Riley stood up and screamed,

"WAIT!" Riley shouted.

"Yes, Miss Riley?" Hastings asked.

"Jade shouldn't go to jail." Riley sighed and everyone audibly gasped.

"And why is that, Miss Riley? Aren't you the one Miss Jade hurt the most?"

"Yes. But while I'll have a few scars from what Jade did, it really wasn't that bad. Jade still fed me in that cell and I wasn't ever very cold... And she never made that Kyle try to... you know... sexual things with me..." Riley explained.

"And of the attempted murder?" Hastings demanded.

"Jade obviously isn't in her right mind. Maybe instead of jail, she could go to a mental facility or something. Maybe that'll fix her." Riley turned to Jade as she said this last bit. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance. And I forgive Jade."

Everyone in the courtroom was silent and shocked, even Jade. Judge Hastings chuckled then took off her glasses and rubbed her face.

"You know Miss Matthews, if it had been anyone but you who had said that, I would't have listened. But, since it_ is_ you and you _are_ the victim of this girl's violence, I propose an idea. Perhaps, we could preform a vote. Right here and right now. A vote on wether Jade should go to jail, or a mental facility. That is just a matter of who agrees to this vote." She said, then continued.

"If anyone in this room disagrees to this vote, say 'I'." Hastings said.

No one said anything. The Judge nodded, the continued.

"All in favour of sending Jade Matthews to prison, raise your hand."

Only five people in the jury raised their hand.

"All in favour of sending Jade Matthews to a mental facility, raise your hand." Hastings said.

Everyone else raised their hand, including Maya and the boys and all of Riley's family. Judge Hastings nodded.

"Jade Matthews you are hereby sentenced to ten years in a mental facility." She said and banged her gavel.

The two officers from before came to roll Jade away. As they did, Jade just stared at Riley the whole time, looking confused and surprised. Just as she left, she mouthed 'thanks' to Riley. And like that, Jade was gone. Everyone surrounded Riley. Topanga hugged her daughter.

"Thank was a good thing you did Riley." She said.

"We're so proud of you." Cory added.

"Why did you do it though?" Josh asked.

"Well, I thought if I stayed made at Jade forever and sent her to jail, it wouldn't be good for either of us. So, I forgave her. She obviously has issues that she needs help with. Plus, she's just a kid. She's got her whole life ahead of her. And through thick and thin, she's still my cousin." Riley explained.

"Way to be the bigger person, Riles. I never would've been able to do that." Maya complimented.

"This is why I love you." Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"OKAY," Cory quickly changed the subject after Lucas said that, "Why don't you four kids go hang out at the mall or something. Have some fun?"

Riley squinted in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

But Maya sided with Cory.

"Well, we haven't hung out in a while, Riles. Maybe this could just be sometime to, you know, relax and have fun. Like before." Maya said.

Riley shrugged.

"Okay. But, I don't have any extra cash on me."

"Now, I can help you there." Cory spoke up and pulled 50$ out of his pocket and handed it to Riley.

Riley smiled and hugged her father.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Having a full day of hanging out with her friends at the mall, Riley and the gang headed back to the Matthews house, content as ever. Riley opened the door and everyone went in, but when they did-<p>

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone, and I mean everyone was sitting in the living room, which was decorated with red and purple streamers and balloons of the same colour. A three tiered red and purple cake sat on the kitchen counter.

"What's all this?" Riley asked happily.

"Well, we all figured that since your first party ended badly, we all thought that a re-do was in order. Surprise!" Maya explained.

Riley threw her arms around Maya and the boys.

"You guys are the best. Thank you so much. All of you." Riley told everyone.

The next few hours consisted of laughs, hugs, games, fun and a few kisses (Riley and Lucas). This party was far better than the fist one. No snow storm, no worrying about anything and best of all, no Jade. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maya went and answered it. It was Tessa and Angela.

"Maya!" Tessa exclaimed and the two hugged.

Angela and Tessa entered and Maya closed the door.

"Happy belated Birthday, Riley!" Angela told Riley.

"Thanks!" Riley thanked.

Over the past week, Tessa and Angela had gotten closer to everyone, with them paying visits at the house everyday. Riley liked them a lot. And so did everyone else. Angela and Tessa took off and put down the coats. Tessa joined the kids and Angela joined the adults. Maya noticed Angela go over to sit with Shawn, who looked happier than ever before. Maya hadn't seen them talk during this whole week, but smirked to herself as she watched the man and woman chat. Before finally tuning them out, Maya heard Angela speak.

"Well, Mr. Hunter, it seems we have much to catch up on."

Shawn blushed, but tried to hide it with a cough.

"Yes, it seems we do." Shawn said.

_**Omg, guys. The next chapter is the last chapter. Oh my god, I'm actually crying right now. Thank you for all sticking with me throughout this entire story. I love you all. Anyways, prepare yourself for the last chapter. Ahhh, this actually happening. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. ~Ocean'sMage12**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Omg this the last chapter, omg I can't, I just can't. AHHHHHHHH. This is nerve-wracking af, oh my goshness. Most of you have been asking if a sequel is coming, but I sadly must inform you that it probably won't happen. School is being very rough on me right now and I need to get my assignments done. Sorry guys! :( However, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING WITH ME ON THIS INCREDIBLE JOURNEY. I wouldn't, and I seriously mean this, I wouldn't be where I am right now without you lovely beautiful people. Alright, here we go... for the very last time saying this... ENJOY! Ah! I said it!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own GMW. **_

"You know, I never thought I'd ever actually be in a wedding party before." Maya laughed, sitting on Riley's bed as her brunette bestie did her makeup.

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked, applying blush to Maya's cheeks.

"Meh. I don't know." Maya said, shrugging her shoulders.

Riley smiled at Maya.

"We'll I'm glad we get to do this together." Riley said, finishing the final touches on Maya's makeup.

Maya returned Riley's smile.

"Me too, Riles." Maya said.

Riley then put down her blush brush and capped the container of makeup.

"All done. Go take a look." The girl said, motioning for Maya to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Maya jumped off of Riley's bed and looked in the mirror. Her facial expression went into a surprised look.

"Is that me?" Maya questioned.

Riley nodded vigorously.

"I look..." Maya trailed off, before Riley walked over to her, resting her chin on Maya's one shoulder.

"Beautiful." Riley finished.

Maya turned to Riley and the two girls shared a hug, before they both looked at themselves in the mirror. The two girls looked stunning in their long matching light blue dresses, with sparkly jewels on the bodice. Both girls hair was curled and the back were partly pulled up. Each had a white flower accessory in their hair as well. Their nails were done and their makeup was flawless. If anyone had seen them, some might worry that they would out-shine the bride.

"Well, look at us." Maya whispered.

"Yeah. We look good." Riley agreed.

They were ready. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. And a voice behind it too.

"Are you guys descent?" Lucas called from behind the door.

"Why did you just walk in?" Maya laughed.

"It's un-gentlemanly to walk into a lady's room without knocking!" Farkle's voice rang out.

Riley laughed at her boyfriend and close friend.

"Come on in guys. We're okay."

Seconds later, Lucas and Farkle walked into Riley's room, wearing glamourous tuxes. But the two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girls.

"Riley... you look so... beautiful." Lucas whispered, in complete awe.

Riley blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"Maya, you look great too." Farkle added, smiling at Maya.

Maya returned the smile and thanked Farkle.

"Well, ladies, we came up here to tell you that everyone's leaving to take the wedding pictures in five minutes. Are you guys ready to go?" Lucas informed the girls.

"Yup. We're ready." Riley popped the 'p' when she said that.

Lucas extended his arm for Riley to take, (which she did) and Farkle and Maya looped arms as well, as the four kids left Riley bedroom.

* * *

><p>Shawn had proposed to Angela about four months after the whole Jade fiasco, so in about late April. It was now the middle of July. Shawn and Angela had wanted their wedding to be in the summertime, so they could have an outdoor ceremony. Thankfully, today the weather was gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds sang songs, almost as if it was their wedding gift for Shawn and Angela. It was hot out, but not too hot. All around, the day was looking perfect. Maya remembered the day Shawn proposed very vividly. It had been adorable. Everyone had been at the Matthews house, celebrating Valentine's Day, until Shawn suddenly got down on one knee in front of Angela.<p>

_"Angela," _Shawn had said,_ "It's been fourteen years since I've last seen you. These fourteen years have probably been the loneliest years of my life. But, now your back. And, I can't lose you again. I love you, Angela. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honour of marrying me?" _

Angela had responded with tears and a big fat 'Yes.' Everyone had cheered. It had been great. Now, it was time for them to get married. Maya was nervous for Shawn, and couldn't imagine what kind of anxiety he was going through. Same with Angela. After the wedding pictures had been taken, it was time for the ceremony to get started. Shawn and Mr. Feeney (who was officiating the wedding) already stood at the make-shift alter, which stood stood in front of a lovely view of the beach. All the guest were already in their seats. Now, it was just time to start. Everyone in the wedding party lined up in their respective spots, behind where the guests were seating. Angela, the bride, was standing at the very back of the line, linking arms with her father. Topanga, the maid of honour and Cory, the best man, were in front of her, linking arms as well. Eric, Jack, Allan, Josh were groomsmen and Morgan, Rachel, Tessa and Amy were bridesmaids. Eric was with Morgan, Jack was with Rachel, Amy was with Allan and Josh was with Tessa. Auggie was the ring bearer. Farkle and Lucas were junior groomsmen and Maya and Riley had been made junior bridesmaid/flowers girls. Lucas and Riley were paired up and Farkle and Maya were paired up, while Maya and Riley would both throw flower petals as they went down the aisle. Sure, the arrangement was a bit un-traditional, but that was just how Shawn and Angela rolled. And no one else seemed to have a problem with it. As soon as the music started, the wedding party started to file down the the aisle. auggie went down the aisle first, and everyone awed at his cuteness. Then, the bridesmaids and groomsmen went. First, Eric and Morgan, then, Jack and Rachel. Then, Amy and Allan, then, Josh and Tessa. Then, Lucas and Riley went, Farkle and Maya following soon after. Cory and Topanga went and finally, it was time for Angela to go. Everyone rose as Angela and her dad walked down the aisle. Shawn and Angela were smiling at each other and never broke eye contact. Not once. Soon, Angela and Shawn were standing across from each other, hands joined. Feeney started.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of these two happy people. Shawn Hunter and Angela Moore. Before we begin, if anyone believes that these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The man said.

No one spoke. Feeney continued and turned to Shawn.

"Mr. Hunter. I believe you have some vows you would like to share with Miss Moore here. Correct?" Feeney asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded and turned to Angela.

"Angela, when I first met you, I felt something special. No other girl had ever made me feel the way you did. You were smart, you were funny, you were absolutely beautiful and you still are. Even though back then I was sort of a mess of a kid, you still stuck with me. You never left me. So, in return, I promise to never leave your side. Even when we fight, I promise to always come back to you, even if you're wrong. I promise to make you laugh, to take you out on romantic dates, to be your best friend, to comfort you when you're sad, to be the best husband ever and most of all, I promise to love you, no matter what. Even when we're old and wrinkly, I still promise to love you. So, with this ring, I commit myself to you and you only."

Angela then looked at Shawn.

"Shawn, you are undeniably the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the perfect man. You're sweet, you care about others, you make me laugh, not to mention you're a fantastic kisser." Angela got some laughs there. " You make me feel like the most special girl in the world. In the fourteen years we were apart, I could never forget you. Never. So, thank you, Shawn Hunter. Thank you for being you. I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you."

Auggie then stepped up and handed the pillow holding the rings to Shawn. Angela and Shawn both took one and slipped it onto each others fingers.

"Shawn Hunter, do you take Angela Moore to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Feeney asked Shawn.

"I do." Shawn replied.

"And do you, Angela Moore, take Shawn Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Feeney asked Angela.

"I do." Angela responded.

Feeney smiled.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronouce you both, husband and wife. You may now kiss th-"

Before Feeney could even finish, Shawn and Angela were kissing. Feeney shook his head, smiling. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly weds. Rice was thrown up in the air as the two walked down the aisle, now united.

* * *

><p>The reception that followed was the best party that Riley or Maya had ever attended. It was being held in a great hall, with lights flashing and music playing. The food was amazing. There was almost every kind of meal one could get. There was HUGE dessert table filled with goodies, it even had a cotton candy machine and a chocolate fountain! There was even a candy bar! Dinner had just finished and every guest was dancing, eating and talking. Everyone was having a fun time. Suddenly, clinking on a glass was heard. Everyone turned and saw Cory standing with a microphone.<p>

"Alright is everyone having a good time?" Everyone cheered in response. "Great! Well, it's coming around time for our newly weds to share their first dance."

A spotlight landed on Shawn and Angela, who smiled and made their way to the dance floor. Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" started playing as Shawn and Angela slow-danced. Riley rested her head on Lucas's chest and imagined them like that, one day. The slow dance ended as everyone cheered. The night went on after that. Angela and Shawn shared a lot of kisses and many speeches were shared on the couples' behalf. Angela threw her bouquet and it was _Riley_ who ended up catching it, much to Cory's horror. Lucas blushed fifty shades of red and pink as Cory freaked out in the background. Topanga only laughed at her husband. Lots more dancing, eating, drinking and talking happened after that. Maya had even noticed Tessa and Josh lightly flirting with each other, on her way to the ladies room. After a while, Shawn and Angela left the reception, not before thanking everyone for attending, then leaving to _celebrate their wedding night_. Over all, it was really the perfect wedding.

* * *

><p>A little while later, another slow song started playing and Lucas found it the perfect time to ask Riley to dance. Riley was more than happy and agreed to the dance. The reception was slowing down and many people had already left. The young couple slow danced, hugging each other the whole time. Lucas twirled Riley and she giggled softly. Maya was watching this from afar, sitting down at a table, drinking her pop. Maya smiled to herself, glad that Riley was finally happy and that she and Lucas were finally together. They really did deserve each other.<p>

"They really are the perfect couple, aren't they?" A voice suddenly asked.

Maya turned to see Farkle standing next to her. Maya nodded at him. Farkle looked at Maya.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Farkle asked.

Maya smiled at Farkle.

"Of course."

Maya stood up and put her pop on a table, then grabbed Farkle's hand and led him to the dance floor. Maya and Farkle slow danced for a bit, before they switched partners and Maya was with Lucas and Riley was with Farkle. The four danced and danced late into the night. Then, tired of dancing, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Riley made their way outside and all sat on the front steps of the banquet hall. Lucas placed his suit coat over Riley's shoulders and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Isn't it weird? If Jade had suceeded, all the way back when, we wouldn't be here right now. Maybe Angela and Shawn would still be getting married, but we wouldn't be here. Having so much fun." Maya suddenly said.

Riley grabbed Maya's hand.

"Thank goodness we're here." Riley whispered and everyone agreed.

The four friends connected hands and stared off into the night, thanking God for their lives. Lucas kissed Riley on the forehead and Maya and Farkle clasped hands tightly. And for the first time since before the Jade-problem, everything in Riley's life was perfect. So, what would be a good way to book end this? Hmmmm... How about: Life is short. Enjoy everyday to the fullest. Kiss slowly, laugh hysterically, forgive quickly, dance until your feet blister and never face anything without a smile. Live life like tomorrow is your last day. Because who knows? It actually could be.

**_The end. Well, my friends, this is it. GMDC is over. This ride has been great guys, thanks for coming along. I love you all. So, for one final time, I hope you wonderful people enjoyed. Thanks for reading guys, this is Ocean'sMage12, signing out. ~Ocean'sMage12_**


End file.
